¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: Fanfic Rimashiko. Rima y Nadeshiko han sido las mejores amigas desde pequeñas, sin embargo Rima se distancia y eso marca una brecha entre ellas, ¿acaso las situaciones que se avecinan que las acercaran mas que nunca?
1. Las cosas como son

**Lira:**

**Aquí yo con otra historia, pero esta vez, no es mía, es una historia que ha hecho una chica en otro foro, y me pareció buen aporte para , les pido que por favor lean las notas de autora, o van a pasar un mal rato.**

**Dividiré las notas de autora en lo que diga el lirio lila y en lo que yo diga.**

**Estoy copiando y pegando sus notas de autora, ella lo publico en un foro fantasma, así que no se extrañen si algunas cosas no cuadran.**

**Ella me ha dado el permiso de publicar esta historia.**

**El lirio lila:**

**Bien, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Bien, antes que nada quiero aclarar que este va a ser un fanfic Rimashiko (Rima+Nadeshiko) Y si, si se que Nagihiko y Nadeshiko son la misma persona, pero en este, sera Nadesiko una niña y claramente si existirá.**

**Bueno, la verdad no quería que nadie leyera el fanfic pero si quería poder publicarlo-ni me pregunten porque-entonces si alguien lee esto se preguntara, ¿por que hago esta presentación en vez de arrancar directamente? pues bien, porque hay mas de 100.00 personas con internet que pueden leer esto, y no quiero que se confunda si lo encuentra, y si nadie lo lee, pues nadie sabrá que soy una idiota.**

**Obviamente esto tendrá shojo-ai, y lo mas probable que yuri, el que avisa no es traidor.**

**También aclaro que este fic esta inspirado en el primer rimashiko que me leí-What Am I Feeling?-si varias de las cosas que tienen aparecen aquí, no sera sorpresa, pero en todo caso yo soy la horrible ladrona, no es su culpa, ademas tengan en cuenta que yo no quiero que nadie lea esto.**

**En fin, creo que ya va a ser momento de darle.**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 1. Las cosas como son.

NadeshikoPOV  
Caminaba por la plaza al lado de mis amigas, Rima, Yaya y Amu, en ese orden íbamos alineadas mientras yo estaba al lado de Amu, hablábamos de chicos, como que ha ella le parecía que Tadase era muy lindo y yo que no era exactamente mi tipo, de hecho la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era miembro de mi familia porque tenia una cara muy afeminada, fue algo bastante incomodo cuando lo conocí, al menos ya había pasado el tiempo y lo habíamos olvidado.

Mientras Amu me empezaba a debatir que Tadase si era bastante masculino-aunque al parecer aunque ya habia empezado le faltaban puntos para añadir a parte del ya obvio "es un chico"-Yaya iba comiendo de lo su helado animosamente, a ella no le gustaba mucho estas cosas porque decía que eran para mayores y ella aun era una bebé, y por ultima estaba Rima, que caminaba algo alejada, especialmente de Amu y yo, aunque conociéndola, lo hacia especialmente por mi.

La verdad es que eso me dolió un poco, aunque como era costumbre no resulto tan malo. Desde hace ya tiempo Rima me había empezado a evitar, de vez en cuando era sarcástica incluso, y yo me preguntaba, ¿que cosa tan mala hice como para que Rima me tratara así? Antes ella y yo solíamos ser mejores amigas, ya que nuestros padres eran amigos y nos conocimos de pequeñas. Solíamos hacer todo juntas, ella me veía practicar danza y de vez en cuando practicaba conmigo-le faltaba un poquito de coordinación, pero yo siempre la ayudaba poniéndome detrás de ella en la posición correcta-también siempre veíamos juntas los programas de comedia, la verdad yo no era muy partidaria de eso, pero Rima lo amaba y siempre que no entendía un chiste me lo explicaba o hasta lo actuaba. Y así hacíamos desde los 5 años, por años seguimos así, y por mi lo seguiríamos haciendo, pero...Algo cambio, cuando teníamos alrededor de 11 años, yo estaba en los guardianes y quedaba el puesto del joker, yo me encontraba impaciente porque por fin habían decidido transferir a Rima a Seiyo, sin embargo la primera semana se la paso evitándome, eso me desconcertó, al principio pensé que solo estaba estresada por los fans que empezó a tener desde el mismo día, pero al final no hablaba conmigo y siempre trataba de no mirarme. Llegamos al final del mes y a las elecciones de guardianes, normalmente se le daba prioridad a los guardianes anteriores-sin contar que tenían varios votos porque creían que hicieron un buen trabajo-sin embargo, hubo un problema, un doble empate para reina, entre Rima y yo. Se habían hecho muchas especulaciones, desde que se hiciera otra votación hasta una competencia de quien era mejor para reina, y aunque me dolió que Rima no le importara hacerla, yo me negué rotundamente, ni loca competiría contra ella, era mi mejor amiga. Después de mucho tiempo de discutirlo, y de una fuerte pelea entre los fanboys de ambas-si, también yo los tenia-se decidió crear lo que a muchos les pareció una locura, crear un nuevo puesto de guardián, yo me quedaría con el de reina, y para ella crearon exclusivamente, el puesto de princesa. Sus fanboys lo aceptaron fervientemente empezandola a llamar por "Rima-ojousama" y "Rima-hime", hasta a mi me pareció que era un puesto que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, para una chica parecida a una muñeca y de un aura de elegancia y belleza que solo acentuaba la buena elección que se había hecho.

Sonreí un poco mirándola, aunque ella parecía ajena a todo como siempre y no sabia que yo le sonreía, yo seguiría sonriendo para ella, para la que fue mi mejor amiga y la pequeña princesa.

— ¿Nadeshiko? ¿Nadeshiko me estas escuchando?—pregunto Amu mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, interfiriendo entre mi visión haciendo que ya no vea a Rima, yo salí de mi trance.

— Lo siento Amu-chan, ¿que me decías?—trate de retomar la conversación anterior, ya que me había quedado prendada a mis pensamientos.

— Te decía que Tadase si era masculino, que era un chico y que y que...—parecía que aun después de todo lo que pensé, aun no había encontrado otro punto, yo me empece a reír.

— Hay Amu-chan, como sigas así, creeré que eres lesbiana—decía entre risas, a lo que Amu me reclamaba y Yaya se reía sonoramente conmigo, aunque al parecer a Rima no le causo ninguna gracia.

RimaPOV  
En serio, Nadeshiko Fujisaki siempre me parecías que decías las cosas en el momento y lugar indicado, pero sin duda alguna ahora me pareces muy inoportuna, yo con estos pensamientos mientras te la pasas de rositas con tu mejor amiga, y claro Yaya con esa relajación infantil que en estos momentos empezaba a envidiar. 4 años, llevo desde hace 4 años reflexionando lo mismo y sigo igual, la única respuesta que veo me la niego a aceptar mientras buscaba otra que fuera mas lógica, pero todas eran exactamente lo mismo, una total locura.

Al menos ahora que teníamos estas amigas me daba mas tiempo para que no se acercara mucho y yo reflexionara, ella podría pasar el rato encantada con Amu y yo como siempre tratando de evitarla, si estaba con Amu y Yaya no había problema, pero siempre que Nadeshiko encontraba un hueco en su agenda llena de ensayos Amu y Yaya se las arreglaban para convencerme e íbamos, ahora justamente nos dirigíamos al cine, a ver una la película "La Princesa del Reino Enjaulado" la película de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, así me convencieron esta vez, mis amigas y yo adorábamos esa serie y Nadeshiko encontró boletos del estreno, era amiga de los actores según creo que menciono, en la oscuridad trataría de concentrarme en la película y no en otra cosa.

**Si sigue soñando que eso va a pasar Rima-chan.**

**Bien, este ha sido el primer capitulo, creo que ya comenzare a escribir el segundo, realmente es un alivio poder hacer una historia donde no me importen lo que piensen los lectores y hacerlo solo para mi, quita un peso de encima.**

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	2. Mi cuerpo una caja de musica

**El Lirio Lila:**

Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Y heme yo aquí con el segundo capitulo, las chicas ahora mismo van al cine mientras Rima trata de alejarse de Nadeshiko, ¿lograra su objetivo? ya quisiera, pero no contó con que una amante del yuri y el rimahiko manejara la historia.

¡Que empieza todo!

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 2. Mi cuerpo una caja de musica.

RimaPOV  
Llegamos al cine y Yaya ya se había comido su helado, y al ver la barra de golosinas quiso comprarse mas y salio prácticamente corriendo, Amu quería algo de beber así que la acompaño-aunque creo que también quería asegurar que no hiciera una escena-y yo y Nadeshiko nos quedamos a solas, y ahora me pregunto, ¿Kami-sama, te he hecho algo para que me des esta suerte?

— ¿Estas disfrutando del día, Rima?—me pregunto Nadeshiko con voz cordial bajando la mirada para verme, aunque yo era mayor que ella-bueno cumplí los 16 hace unas semanas y ella cumpliría los 15 dentro de varios meses-era mas bajita y claro que ella alta, así que siempre teníamos que hacer así, o así era cuando yo le hablaba.

— Si, no ha estado mal, ademas de que esperaba ver la película desde hace mucho—le respondí como sino me importara viendo para otra parte, sin embargo había unos tres chicos que estaban con mucha ropa, ¿tan alérgicos eran al frió o que?. Antes de que pudiera contestar esa duda de mi mente, sentí que me tomaban del mentón y me obligaban a ver hacia arriba, mientras un ligero rosa aparecía en mis mejillas al tenerla así de cerca, mientras sus ojos expresaban decisión.

— ¿Que te hice Rima? ¿Que te hice para que ya no me trates como antes?—volvió a preguntar mientras parecía que se notaba en su voz cierto desesperación y tristeza, mientras sus ojos parecían reflejar lo mismo aunque lo ocultaba, Nadeshiko siempre había sido una excelente actriz, si así se veía resistiendo, no se como seria sino lo hacia. Sentí cierta pulzada en mi pecho que no agrada en lo mas minimo, mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa, ¿pero que podia decirle? ¿que aun tenia sentimientos extraños despues de esa apuesta? ¡ni loca! no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pensaría de mi. No se como podía pensar con sus ojos caramelo tan cerca de mi, mientras una parte de mi cabeza razonaba, la otra estaba totalmente hipnotizada por esos ojos color caramelo, mis labios permanecían balbuceantes tratando de encontrar una palabra, a todas estas, ¿que era ese incesante tamborileo que resonaba en mi cabeza? apenas pensaba con en mi pecho, un minuto, ¿eso era mi corazón?. Nadeshiko al no ver mi respuesta, parece que decidió por ella— pues no dejare que nuestra amistad muera Rima, haré que estemos juntas aunque tenga que irme a dormir a tu casa—maldita sea, ¿esto era una broma? cada vez que trato de averiguar que esta revuelta dentro de mi, llega algo solo para complicarmelo mas.

Por suerte, Nadeshiko pareció reconocer unas voces y me soltó, mientras yo solo miraba para abajo aun algo aturdida por lo que sucedió, al menos el calor en mis mejillas no era mucho, lo que significaba que mi sonrojo no era gran cosa.

— He he, Nade-chan Rima-chii, ¿por que están sonrojadas? ¿acaso vieron a sus novios? ¡anda anda digan!—hay Yaya, si supieras que vimos para que nos sonrojáramos...un segundo, ¿acaso dijo que Nadeshiko se sonrojo? me voltee a verla, tratando de no ser evidente, y al ver, efectivamente Nadeshiko tenia el mismo rosa que debía tener yo, ¿eso significaba que ella quizás también...? no, mejor no pienso en esas cosas que no ocurrirán. Apresure el paso yendo hacia la sala donde exhibirían la película,

Las demás no tardaron en seguirme, Amu estaba muy entusiasmada, pero se controlaba, a diferencia de Yaya que no lo hacia en lo mas mínimo, Nadeshiko iba taciturna mirando hacia abajo, como un zombie, mientras yo trataba de olvidar lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Nos pusimos en una de las hileras de un lado porque las del medio ya estaban llenas, debimos de haber llegado mas temprano.

Sin embargo, pocos minutos antes de que comenzara la película, los chicos que vi antes con demasiada ropa, se quitaron las gafas y los lentes, ya andaba algo oscuro así que los demás no les reconocieron, pero nosotras si les vimos, eran los mismísimos Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidoji que actuaron en Sakura Card Captor y que estaban ahora realizando Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, y los protagonistas de la película. Mi boca al igual que las de Amu y Yaya llego hasta el suelo, antes de que alguna gritara, Tomoyo puso un dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio, Amu y Yaya se pusieron una mano en la boca la una a la otra mientras Nadeshiko lo hacia conmigo, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me acercaba a ella al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en mi boca, yo me sonroje por la cercanía, pero gracias a la poca luz y al no ser el centro de atención, nadie lo noto. Nadeshiko miro al trió con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Que haces acá? se supone que su estreno fue hace unos días con la gala y todo eso—empezó a decir mirándolos dubitativamente.

— Pues si, pero queríamos ver si pasábamos un rato contigo y de las amigas de las que siempre nos hablan, ¿les importa si nos sentamos en esta hilera con ustedes?—explico Syaoran con ese atractivo masculino que traía vueltas locas a Amu y Yaya, a mi me parecía lindo y demás pero no gran cosa, y Nadeshiko como era amiga suya no podía decir nada.

—¡Por supuesto!—dijo Yaya animadamente mientras Amu le agarraba de la chaqueta para que no saltara encima de Syaoran.

— Pero hay un problema, solo caben 5 personas y somos 7, dos personas se tendrían que sentar en el mismo asiento—explico Tomoyo observando la situación.

— Yo con Tommy—dijo Sakura con rapidez tomando su mano, antes de que Amu o Yaya pidieran sentarse con Syaoran, aunque Amu parecía algo apenada ante pedirlo, en cambio Yaya parecía dispuesta, a fin de cuentas ella no tenia pena alguna, y se trataba de sentarse con un famoso y el mas deseado actor de esa serie-bueno, entre las de nuestra edad, Syaoran si lo era-.

— Yo me sentare con Rima—y quien diría que Nadeshiko le pudo ganar a Yaya, aunque me sorprendió mas que me eligiera a mi y no al gran actor de la serie, me estrecho contra si mientras acerco su boca a mi oído, no quería que los demás escucharan—cumpliré lo que dije Rima—Su aliento acaricio el tacto de mi cuello y mi oído, causando un imperceptible temblor en mi, mientras mi corazón volvía a poner la canción de antes tamborileando con fuerza.

La película comenzó y apenas me podía concentrar en ella, quería estar apartada-Amu estaba al lado del pasillo, Syaoran a su lado con Yaya y Amu estando embobadas con el, al lado de Yaya estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, agarradas de las manos y sentadas algo apretadas en la silla, aunque lucían cómodas, y al lado de la pared estábamos Yo y Nadeshiko. Ella estaba sentada diagonalmente en el asiento y yo sentada encima de sus piernas siendo agarrada por la cintura como si fuera su muñeca-¡Pero no así! Nadeshiko paso su ante brazo de mi cintura a mis brazos, haciendo que me pegara hacia ella mientras mi cabeza terminaba en su pecho.

— Lo siento si fui brusca, es que temblabas un poco y no quería que tuvieras frió—me susurro con cierta calidez que solo me sonrojo mas, si algo pasaba algo fuera de nuestro asiento no me enteraba, sentía que estábamos dentro de una burbuja con una atmósfera donde sonaba el sonido de mi corazón, sin embargo era como si fuera doble. Al sentir con mas atención, mi corazón no era el único, sino también el de...¡¿Nadeshiko? ¿Significa que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo? eso me tranquilizo un poco y me hizo sonreír aunque fuera una pequeña, mientras cerraba los ojos y oía el sonido acompasado de nuestros dos corazones juntos.

NadeshikoPOV  
Podía sentir como mi corazón se volvía loco cuando abrazaba así a Rima, sin embargo una parte de mi no quería pensar en eso, sino disfrutar en tenerla en mis brazos, Rima era tan ligera como una pluma por lo cual llevarla en mis piernas no me incomodaba, al contrario, era increíble el volver a sentirla tan cerca de mi. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que Rima me empezó a evitar hace 4 años, ni la había abrasado, ni en sus cumpleaños ni en los míos, supongo que por fin me sentía feliz de tener a mi mejor amiga en mis brazos nuevamente, dudaba que fuera otra cosa.

Permanecimos sin que nadie perturbara el equilibrio que habíamos creado, hasta encendieron las luces, ¿la película había terminado? ni cuenta me di, y al ver la cara de confusión de Rima, creo que ella tampoco.

Nos levantamos ambas y nos fuimos con los demás, ya fuera del cine Amu, Yaya y Syaoran hablaban de la películas, las chicas ya no estaban tan entusiasmadas por su presencia. Tomoyo y Sakura seguían agarradas de las manos muy tímidamente, en especial por Tomoyo, a Sakura se le veía un tenue rosa pero con una sonrisa que denotaba el orgullo que sentía, en cambio Tomoyo iba cabizbaja, pero igualmente sonreía con el rosa en sus mejillas mucho mas denotado por su blanca piel. Rima iba algo taciturna, parecía en una especie de trance, pero de alguna forma, se notaba feliz, yo estaba igual que ella, solo que mas sonriente y algo mas despierta, aunque aun seguía algo adormilada por la atmósfera de antes.

— Y por eso es que aunque mokona sea vea esponjosa, en realidad no es mas que un conjunto de pixeles, es curioso como la gente cree que es tan suave cuando esencialmente no existe—dijo Syaoran riéndose un poco, es curioso como lucia todo un héroe de acción con las artes marciales y salvando a Sakura en pantalla cuando en realidad es un nerd.

— Y oficialmente Syao-kun es aburrido—declaro Yaya con un bostezo mientras Syaoran les miraba impresionado, no había notado que ambas se aburrieron con la charla de antes—te lo puedes quedar tu Amu-chi.

— Pues de hecho Tadase no es mala opción, e Ikuto es muy guapo así que...— según con esas palabras, Amu estaba rechazando a Syaoran, lo que solo fue doble sorpresa para el geek.

— De hecho chicas, la verdad es que creo que Syaoran ya reservo su corazón para Eriol— decía Sakura entre risas, mientras este se volvía una cereza y Yaya, Amu y Rima se quedaban totalmente de piedra al oír eso, yo como lo conocía de años ya sabia de eso.

— ¡Sa-Sakura!—reclamo el pobre bishonen, bueno es cierto que su cara no era afeminada, pero su actitud era bastante a la de un bishonen, todo tímido y sonrojable.

— Crees no Sakura, es—decía apoyando a mi amiga mientras el pobre Syaoran solo se quedaba mas rojo.

— Sakura, Nadeshiko—dijo casi sin saber que hacer, fue hacia Tomoyo—por favor Tomoyo has algo, paralas—le suplico como un niñito chiquito con lagrimitas en los ojos.

— Nop, ni creas que mi Tommy-chan te va a ayudar—le restregó Sakura mientras aun agarrando a Tomoyo de la mano la jalo acercandola mas a ella.

— Sa-Sa-Sakura—tartamudeaba Tomoyo mirándole a los ojos mientras sus mejillas rosas pasaban a rojas en pocos segundos. Mis amigas estaban de piedra al ver esa actuación, supongo que se les había olvidado que eran actores.

JAJAJAJJAJA me he muerto de la risa y eso que yo lo escribí. Mi dios, lo pensaba en mi mente y juraba que lo estaba leyendo, hasta que recordé "es cierto, yo lo estoy escribiendo" me pareció al principio un poco raro incluir estos personajes pero sin duda alguna le ha dado un toque colorido a la historia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así escribiendo, he pasado tanto tiempo de hacerlo bien, que me olvide de disfrutarlo, se siente tan maravilloso poder imprimir mis palabras sin pensar en las palabras repetidas o el Ooc, hace mucho que no me fijaba en eso, creo que había olvidado que escribir era para mi, y es bueno por fin hacer una historia para mi y solo para mi.

Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.


	3. No quiero separarme de ti nunca

**Lira:**

**No fue hasta hace poco que note que no se veian lo separadores del final del capitulo a la nota de autora, asi que lo pondre en negritas para que se entienda.**

**El Lirio Lila:**

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Y yo aquí con el tercer capi, quizás en este capi me pase un poco con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor-aunque afirmen ser de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles-y claro tratare luego de poner mas del rimashiko que amo tanto, y lo hago así porque odiaría ser de las escritoras que empiezan con algo y se van hacia otro -.-**

**Pero olvidémonos de mis tontas afirmaciones para mi solita-mi dios, me siento mas loca que de costumbre-¡a la historia!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 3. No quiero separarme de ti nunca

NadeshikoPOV  
Me reía de la actitud del pobre Syaoran y la de mis amigas, el pobrecito parecía un pobre cachorrito cohibido e intimidado, solo que no era intimidación brutal o salvaje, sino por las afirmaciones mías y las de Sakura, lo cual el chico estaba rojo tratándose de defenderse, lastima para el que la actitud de Sakura no le daba la mas mínima competencia, y Tomoyo, calladita veía la actitud de ambos, riendo tímidamente de vez en cuando, manteniéndose al margen de la situación.

— Hay Syaoran, cuando aprenderás que no me vas a ganar nunca— decía dándole unos golpes leves en la cabeza, al pobre chico que tenia aura emo y que estaba abrazándose así mismo en el suelo, después de una brutal paliza verbal de parte de Sakura. Mis amigas seguían sorprendidas sin entender que demonios acababa de pasar, Sakura al voltear y verlas, le apareció un signo de interrogación en la cabeza-o así me lo imagine yo-y pregunto con duda— ¿Que sucede chicas?

— Pues es que en la película—empezó a decir Yaya, casi sin palabras después del espectáculo que vio, al igual que las otras dos.

— Pensamos que ustedes serian no se...—Amu estaba apenada por la declaración que estaba haciendo, aunque si se sentían torpes no las culpaba realmente, la actitud de ellos comparada a la de la película era muy diferente.

— Con esas personalidades—termino Rima por fin, con esa mirada gélida que solía tener siempre, eso hizo que suspirara un tanto decepcionada, la Rima de la película me gustaba mucho mas, aunque estaba tenia cierta belleza por la cual no era de sorprender que los chicos la persiguieran.

Sakura, al oír eso, simplemente dio una gran risotada, partiéndose casi de la risa por las palabras de ellas, con la actitud tan activa y libre que ella poseía, no tenia pena alguna en sus actitudes, claro que ella se lo pensaba mejor que Yaya. Tomoyo, por fin liberándose de su timidez, rió con libertad al lado de Sakura, dejando por fin en claro sus opiniones, ella en realidad no era demasiado tímida-aunque si lo era, pero no tanto-como solía parecer ahora, a menos claro, que se tratara de Sakura, y con la actitud de ella en esta ocasión, no era de extrañar que estuviera pareciéndose a Syaoran. Este en cambio, pareciera que se decepciono de si mismo, murmurando algo de "les he vuelto a fallar a los fans" aveces me preguntaba si él tendría una baja autoestima.

— Lamento decirles esto chicas, pero realmente no somos así— decía viendo que Syaoran estaba un poco mejor, le ayudo a pararse de un sopeton mientras el se equilibraba, aunque el ayudo a pararse, parecía que Sakura levantara un fideo.

— Tomoyo es una chica mas tímida que en el anime, no tan educada como en alguno de los dos pero tampoco es maleducada, y no es para nada picara— empezó el ojos chocolate quitándose la tierra de encima, mientras tenia cuidado de que sus lentes-que guardaba en su bolsillo y que no usaba con mucha frecuencia, por preferencia de el-no estuvieran rotos.

— Sakura es una chica activa, nada cohibida de alguna forma y no se le ve sonrojada a menudo, es muy picara—puntualizo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura, con un rosa en las mejillas, lo que me extraño, era cierto que cuando se trataba de Sakura, Tomoyo era así, pero no hace punto, ¿había sucedido algo?.

— Y nuestro pequeño lobo no es mas que un geek de la computación y la electrónica, muy sonrojable y en cierta medida, moe, todo un bishonen—dijo Sakura revolviendole el pelo al chico, mientras este solo bufaba.

— Te recuerdo Sakura, que el termino moe es para chicas, no para chicos—le recordó algo molesto por la comparación que le hizo, quizás el estuviera consciente de su poca masculinidad, pero no le gustaba que se la echaran en cara.

— Entonces la descripción no esta tan equivocada como has dicho—se encogió de brazos como si le restara importancia al asunto, Tomoyo y yo, tratando de salvar el poco autoestima que le quedaba al chico, nos tapamos la boca evitando reírnos—se me olvido decir, molestable.

— Esa palabra ni siquiera existe—dijo entre dientes, me dio algo de pena y le puse una mano en el hombro. Sakura le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

— Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por los detalles, por eso las chicas están enamoradas del Syaoran de la pantalla y no de ti—otro golpe mas a la masculinidad casi inexistente del pobre, pero este no pareció molestaste eso, lo que me sorprendió nuevamente.

— Chicos, se nos hace tarde para la fiesta—les recordó Tomoyo, mirando el reloj y mostrándoselos a ellos.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Cual fiesta?—pregunto Yaya, siendo por fin participe de la conversación.

— Pues Eriol nos invito a una fiesta en su casa, no creo que haya problema en que vengan con nosotros—nos invito Tomoyo mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento.

— ¿En serio no habra problema?—pregunto Amu entusiasmada, la idea de conocer mas famosos le entusiasmaba bastante, aunque probablemente esperara ver a Kaito o a Len, le gustaba mucho vocaloid.

— Que va, Eriol también a querido conocer a tus amigas, ademas estará interesado en volver a verte—declaro Sakura, mientras Yaya se ponía a saltar de la felicidad por conocer mas famosos, Amu simplemente disimulaba como sino le importara del todo, pero de seguro en el fondo estaría saltando de la emoción igual que Yaya, Rima siguió igual de gélido, sin embargo note cierto disgusto en sus ojos, lo que me extraño, pero no quise decir nada.

— Bien, todos súbanse—dijo Sakura mientras entraba en el auto y todos los demás hacían lo mismo, por suerte Sakura ya tenia su permiso de conducir así que podía llevarnos.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvimos conversando, la mayoría de la conversación la hicimos entre todos, excepto por Rima que iba en una esquina sin decir nada, ni siquiera sonreía. Eso hizo que me sintiera mal, yo realmente extrañaba mucho su sonrisa, supongo que tienen que ver con las peleas de sus padres, le ha costado sonreír desde eso, aunque fue peor al entrar a Seiyo.

De repente se me ocurrió, ¿sera que ella estaba así porque no le gusta Seiyo? ¿La situación de los fanboys y el ser guardián le habían hartado demasiado y se sentiría resentida conmigo porque la hice entrar a ese colegio? Eso solo me peso mas, cada vez se me hacia peor la idea de que me odiaría, sobretodo por la cercanía que tuvimos hoy en el cine, posiblemente porque hace mucho tiempo que no podía estar así con ella, no quería volver a lo de antes, como bien sabia, nada es mas doloroso que beber el mas delicioso néctar y que te lo arrebaten sin poder degustarlo bien. Un momento, ¿llame el estar abrazada a Rima, delicioso néctar? ok eso da miedo, y lo digo por mi sino por ella, o por cualquiera que lo oyera, pensaría que estoy loca. Pero aunque sonara raro...si, quería volver a tenerla en mis brazos, sentir su cabeza reposando en mi pecho y nuestros latidos acompasados, sin embargo...¿por que lo deseaba tan fervientemente?

— Bueno ya llegamos—la voz de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos, al ver estábamos frente a una mansión, que a diferencia del anime, era muy moderna y de color totalmente blanco, era una casa de dos plantas con varias ventanas y un estilo nada parecido a lo regular, pero era famoso y con dinero, por lo cual ya la volvía una regular casa de un rico.

— Wow es increíble—admiro Amu, viendo la casa con estrellitas en los ojos, la verdad es que me gustaba el estilo, no era muy pretencioso pero elegante, igual que Eriol.

— Es mejor por dentro—dijo Syaoran mientras se acercaba y tocaba el timbre, mientras que en unos momentos llego el propio Eriol, y nos miro a todos con una gran sonrisa, un poco de rosa se formo en las mejillas del chico de cabello marrón.

— Hola chicos, me alegro que vinieran—saludo el chico con su regularidad amabilidad, el a diferencia de Sakura y Syaoran, era un poco mas parecido a como era en el anime, por eso a pesar de no ser el mejor actor-razón por la que no se volvió a trabajar con en el Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles-quedo magnifico en Sakura Card Captor. Se quedo algo sorprendido al ver a las chicas, sin embargo al verme sonrió e hizo las piezas encajar en su mente-o eso pareció que hizo-salio de la casa y me abrazo, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego separarnos y verme con la sonrisa que no desapareció en el saludo—sino me equivoco, ¿esas son tus amigas verdad?

— Si, ven te las presento—nos acercamos a las chicas, a la primera a la que me acerque fue a Amu, se le veia emocionada hasta los huesos, pero lo disimulaba bien, con su actitud cool and spici que suele tener con aquellos que no conoce del todo, al menos ya estaba saliendo de ello y podía sonreír aunque sea un poco y no actuar como fanática enloquecida.

— Mucho gusto, soy Amu Hinamori, me encanto su actuación en Sakura Card Captor, me sorprende no haberlo visto en otro trabajos—se presento Amu antes que yo, mientras estrechaba la mano de Eriol con rapidez y con ambas manos, supongo que no siempre se es fácil disimular.

— Igualmente un gusto, supongo que ya sabrás mi nombre—rió levemente ante eso, mientras Amu se quedaba embobada porque el era totalmente famoso, me pregunto cuantas veces pasaría el día de hoy en la fiesta. Procedió a separarse de Amu y acercarse a Yaya.

— ¡Waaa!—Una vez que Yaya lo tuvo al frente, no aguanto mas y lo abrazo, mientras en el abrazo empezó a dar saltitos dando chillidos, Eriol me miro con duda y yo le devolví la mirada pidiéndole perdón, mientras Syaoran, si me había visto un poco molesto a mi, vio mucho mas molesto a Yaya, sabiendo que entre nosotros no había nada, pero que con Yaya podía llegar a ser distinto, Tomoyo le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo algo en voz alta, que lo sonrojo.

—Ella es Yaya Yuiki, como veras, fan tuya—la presente mientras ella seguía saltando de la emoción, el asintió con una gota en la cabeza. Una vez que pudo liberarse de Yaya, se acerco a Rima.

—Bueno, soy Eriol, aunque supongo que ya has de saberlo—a pesar de sus palabras, sonó bastante modesto, lo que lo hizo parecer nada pretencioso, yo solo sonreí ante eso. Pero Rima, con mucha diferencia entre Amu y Yaya-sobretodo de la ultima-esta le miro molesta, ni siquiera la fachada gélida podía ocultar eso del todo bien, mucho menos ante Eriol y yo, que eramos buenos observadores.

— Soy Rima Mashiro—casi escupió las palabras, mientras se habría paso entre ambas y entraba a la casa, yo me quede sorprendida, que Syaoran estuviera molesto-o mejor dicho, celoso-no era ninguna sorpresa para mi, pero el que Rima se comportara así, si me sorprendió.

— ¿Novia tuya?—pregunto Eriol con una ceja levantada. Su cuestionamiento me sorprendió mas, mientras algo sonrojada negaba con la cabeza, ¿como Eriol podía pensar eso? Este se encogió de hombros sin importarle su error y entro a la casa, mientras yo les seguía.

La fiesta ya estaba bastante animada-aunque tomando en cuenta que estábamos llegando tarde y tardamos hora y media en llegar-la casa era igualmente modesta por dentro, aunque se veía un poco exentrica ya que gracias a la forma que se construyo, pero esto no pareció inmutar a mis amigas, que dos de ellas miraban todo encantadas, mientras la otra aun lucia molesta. Me acerque hasta Rima y le tome su mano sin que nadie lo notara, y me acerque a su oído solo para que ella me oyera.

— Tranquila Rima, no tienes porque molestarte—aunque no sabia que le molestara, eso no impediría que la hiciera sentir mejor. Ella se sorprendió al sentir que le agarraba la mano, ya que hizo un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

— N-no sucede nada—dijo con terquedad sin poder evitar tartamudear, mientras soltaba mi mano de la suya casi como si tuviera la peste, mientras se alejaba un poco de mi yendo con las demás.

Eso hizo que suspirara un pesadez mientras le veía con tristeza, ¿por que me repelía? actuaba como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, bueno hoy hubo una excepción, pero de resto ella siempre es así conmigo, pero debía lograr que eso cambiara, yo quería que Rima y yo volviéramos a lo de antes, a caminar de las manos y abrazarnos, odiaba las miradas que me daba con frialdad y quería de vuelta las de calidez, por dios, quería de vuelta a mi Rima ¿quieres la misma Rima que te dio tu primer beso? una voz en mi cabeza dijo eso, mientras yo me sonrojaba bastante, mientras sacudía la cabeza con rapidez, tratando de quitarme esos pensamientos de la mente.

— Syaoran, ya te he dicho que debes tenerlos puestos—las palabras de Eriol me sacaron de mi trance, que le saco los lentes del bolsillo del mencionado y se los puso, le sonrió—aunque en realidad, yo te prefiero con ellos.

Syaoran, con su normal feminidad, se sonrojo con sus mejillas quedándole rojas, balbuceando cosas sin saber que decir, yo solo trate de no reírme, el chico era tan evidente que me sorprende que Eriol no lo notara aun, pero claro, Eriol tenia demasiada elegancia y refinamiento para hacer pensando que el no lo querría así, y Syaoran era muy tímido y moe como para de dar el primer paso pensando que solo seria rechazado, pero estoy segura que se las arreglaran.

—Bueno chicos, debo irme con el resto de los invitados, por algo soy el anfitrión, pero ya los veré mas tarde—se despidió Eriol mientras se hundía en la masa de gente y se perdía de vista con rapidez.

— Mi dios Syaoran, lo único que te faltaba era que te flanquearan las piernas para ser toda una chica moe enamorada—le dije casi riendo mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro y lo movía un poco, tratando de sacarlo de su trance.

— ¡¿E-E-E-H?—con mis palabras solamente lo apene mas, mientras se movía al frente mio para defenderse—¡c-claro que no! yo no estoy enamorado ni nada.

— Hasta que al final admites que eres moe—dijo Sakura señalando el hecho que no se quejo porque lo llamara así— aveces Syao, tienes que ser valiente y sacar eso de tu pecho, puedes llevarte una sorpresa— decía pasando un brazo encima de los brazos de Tomoyo y la acercaba a ella, mientras la agarraba del mentón y la miraba a los ojos—¿o no Tommy?

Esta sonrió desde su lugar, mientras no tardaron en acercarse y darse un tímido beso, mirándose con mucho amor. Todos, incluyéndonos a Syaoran y a mi, nos quedamos sorprendidos con esto.

— N-no me digan que ustedes son...—Amu estaba con la garganta seca sin poder terminar de pronunciar, Tomoyo aun abrazada a ella, asintió algo sonrojada, Sakura igualmente sonrojada portaba una gran sonrisa.

— Sakura yo sabia de tus sentimientos, pero no sabia que ya te le habías declarado—dije sorprendida viendo como ninguna de las dos se inmutaba, ni por la pregunta de Amu ni por la mía.

— Fue en la gala hace unos días, me había cansado de solo ser su amiga y de guardarme todo lo que sentía, así que me le declare, mi sorpresa mas grande fue al darme cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo que yo—Sakura solo se abrazo mas a Tomoyo mientras parecía que irradiaba felicidad, se le veía muy contenta de lo que había hecho.

— ¿Pero no tuviste miedo de que no te correspondiera?—esta vez la que intervino fue Rima, que veía curiosa, me sorprendió que preguntara es, acaso...¿acaso ella tendría alguien a quien no haya podido decirle lo que sentía?

— Pues si, de hecho ni siquiera esperaba que lo hiciera, pero quería sacarme esto del pecho, ser por fin honesta conmigo misma, tomar algo de valor y decírselo—ella no dejaba de sonreír con cada palabra, luego miro a Tomoyo con amor—y al final todo salio bien.

— Ser honesta conmigo misma y tomar valor—creí oír a Rima susurrando eso, yo solo no dejaba de mirarla, mientras sentía una delicada espina siendo clavada en mi corazón, al pensar que ella quiera estar con alguien.

— Ya volví con ustedes—justo en ese mismo momento, llego Eriol, empiezo a creer que este chico esta cronologiado para cada vez que tengo emociones fuertes. Se giro hacia Syaoran sonriendole—¿quieres bailar?

— ¡¿AHHH?—y el pobre volvía a ser un pobre cachorrito muy sonrojado, parecía un circulo sin fin, Eriol sonreía o decía algo y Syaoran se sorprendía y se sonrojaba—p-pero ambos somos chicos.

— Ohh Syao déjate de bobadas, que estamos en el siglo XXI—dijo Sakura sacudiendo la mano, aunque claro, para ella era mucho mas fácil ahora que se le declaro a Tomoyo, hacer esas afirmaciones—Mira si te hace sentir mejor, Tommy y yo iremos a bailar— decía tomando su mano y llevándola a la pista de baile.

— Pero aun así—el chico suspiraba, lo que no me sorprendió, ella muy claro que no tendría problema en bailar con Tomoyo ahora que eran pareja, pero haber que lo hiciera sin eso.

— Si aun no estas del todo seguro, entonces Rima y yo también bailaremos—tome la mano de Rima y lo sonreía mientras lo decía, mientras mis amigas y Syaoran se sorprendían, Eriol solo sonrió como si se lo esperase.

Rima se quedo estática, y con un rosa en las mejillas que sinceramente me pareció adorable, yo aproveche esa oportunidad para llevarme a la pista de baile y comenzar a bailar, solo que esta vez no lo hacia por Syaoran, sino por mi y para Rima.

Al principio se movía un poco algo apenada, yo solo bailaba tratando de que se le quitara la pena, al final se dejo llevar y empezó a bailar libremente, mientras yo le miraba algo anonada como bailaba. No era un bailar pretencioso o insinuante, era un bailar libre, bello y grácil, como el vuelo de una mariposa, y al mismo tiempo era seductor y sensual pero no señalaba nada, yo aun siendo bailarina desde pequeña me quedaba corta en comparación, mientras con el corazón en la garganta bailaba de manera algo torpe, sin saber como actuar frente a ella...¡Oh no me digan que me estoy pareciendo a Syaoran!

De repente se oyó una canción lenta, parecía que Rima se quiso retirar pero yo agarre su mano y la mire, aun sonrojada y con el corazón en la garganta, le susurre "quédate" ella pareció oírlo ya que no se movió, yo agarre su cintura y puse mi mano en posición, empezando a bailar. Ella no tardo en posar mi mano en su hombro y sujetar mi mano firmemente, se veía un poco tradicional nuestra forma de bailar, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír. Las canciones lentas solo siguieron continuando, supongo que Eriol convenció a Syaoran de que bailara con el y no hizo otra cosa que empezar a poner canciones lentas para no separarse. El tiempo paso y nosotras seguíamos bailando, y yo no me quejaba al respecto, sin embargo parecía que Rima medio adormilada, paso sus manos a mi cuello y lo abrazo, posando su cabeza en mi hombro al lado de mi cuello, aspiro mi aroma como si le relajara, yo solo me sonroje mas por el conjunto de acciones, sin embargo al final abrase su cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mio y moviéndonos un poco bailando. Mi corazón latía tanto que jure que estallaría, me pregunto si a Rima le incomoda, pero al ver su sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, me di cuenta que no le molestaba, yo solo suspire sonrojada viendo su sonrisa, sintiendo el tacto de su piel con el mio y nuestros cuerpos juntos, con su calor recorriendome todo el cuerpo queriendo poder estar así para siempre, sin embargo mi mirada bajo a sus labios, que estaban finos y brillantes con el brillo labial que Rima solía usar, y por alguna razón que ni yo misma podía entender, quise juntar sus labios con los míos y poder estar mas juntas que nunca, no se porque quise desearlo, pero era un ferviente deseo que me recorría todo el cuerpo, casi como un impulso como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me acerque a ella y mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos, mientras ella se despertaba y se sorprendía de que la besara, yo solo cerre los ojos disfrutando de nuestros labios por fin juntos.

**WOW no crei que este capitulo terminara asi-de hecho, lo deje a la suerte-me pregunto si fue una buena decision, en fin, lo decidiré en unas horas al volver del colegio.**

**Si que soy apasionada ¿cuantas escritoras se levantan temprano y se arriesgan a llegar tarde solo para publicar? ¿y cuando se supone que pretende que nadie lea? sip, soy apasionada-aunque en palabras de otros, tarada-**

**En fin no tengo mucho tiempo, **

**Soy el lirio lila y me despido.**


	4. La respuesta que tuve siempre ante mi

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Bien, ahora no tengo mucha idea de que puedo hacer, asi que improvisare, pondre la idea que tengo, y empezare a escribir a ver que se me ocurre en el trayecto.**

**No se porque, pero realmente tengo buen presentimiento sobre este fic, aunque quizás no lo llegue a publicar en un lugar donde alguien lo lea, simplemente me siento libre, como si me liberara de todo y pudiera dejar mi imaginación a mi paso, pintando un mundo de color y esplendor sin presión-ya se que es la 4 vez que estoy hablando de esto, pero realmente no me he sentido tan cómoda con la escritura desde hace tiempo, quizás esa sea la primera vez que realmente soy así-**

**También he estado pensando en poner todos mis fanfics en los que no quiero presión aquí, seria como un lugar propio antes de que este terminado, puede que la gente lea o no, pero no tengo comentarios de que preocuparme, y quizás luego publique en un lugar donde lean con la historia ya terminada, sin necesidad de comentarios para seguirla o exigencias que me limiten.**

**Si alguien lee esto-o lo vaya a leer, a saber cuanto tiempo pasaría-se lo recomiendo a cualquiera. Publicar en un lugar pensando que nadie lo leerá-eh, aquí no, que ya es como mio-un foro fantasma donde poder hacerlo libremente sin presiones con la esperanza de que de verdad alguien lea, y luego ver si lo publicas o lo dejas ahí.**

**Bien, ya me he excedido esta bien, ¡al fic!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 4. La respuesta que tuve siempre ante mis ojos.

RimaPOV  
Bailaba con Nadeshiko, al principio me pareció estúpido bailar con una chica, mucho mas con una chica que apenas podía decirle amiga en estos momentos, no como Sakura y Tomoyo que eran novias lesbianas y lo admitían sin problemas, aunque Syaoran estaba igual, no me llevo mucho rato averiguar que le gustaba Eriol, ¿acaso todos los famosos eran homosexuales o que?

La música lenta empezó a sonar, así que hice ademan para irme, mi sorpresa fue cuando Nadeshiko me pidió que me quedara, con ese hilito de voz que delataba que de verdad lo quería, no fue su volumen de voz o el que me lo pidiera aun siendo chicas lo que mostró eso, sino el tono en el que uso, parecía como si de verdad lo quisiera. Mi corazón latió con rapidez nuevamente, el día de hoy me sorprende que no me diera un infarto, sin embargo, antes que respondiera o me fuera, ella tomo mi cintura con suavidad y agarro mi mano levantándola con orgullo. Yo, decidí no retirarme, mientras puse mi mano en su hombro y apreté su mano mostrando que no había inconveniente, dejándome guiar por su ritmo.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos bailando, ni siquiera sabia si de verdad Syaoran bailo con Eriol, mi mente estaba en blanco, mientras que mis ojos miraban los delicados rasgos de Nadeshiko, sus ojos color caramelo como los caramelos de leche que solía comer, su sonrisa de estrella dada gracias a su perfecta herencia japonesa diplomática y los cuidados que recibía, su blanquecina y tersa que al entrar en contacto con mi piel sentía que un manto de nubes me cubría, sus cabellos violetas como las luces del ocaso al estar entre las luces del sol y la noche, cayendo elegantemente en su espalda e hipnotizandome con su bailar que se producía con sus movimientos.

Mis piernas ya imploraban descanso al punto que ya podía sentirla aun embelesada, sin embargo el resto de mi se negaba a que nos separáramos, así que quite mi mano de la suya mientras pasaba mi otros brazo a su cuello y terminaba abrazándola, mi cabeza, ya mareada por tanto movimiento y casi ni pensar, reposo al lado de su cuello, donde aspire su atractivo olor a flores de cerezo, que solo me relajo hasta lo mas fondo de mi ser y me provoco una sonrisa. Había recordado ese aroma desde que un día me puse uno de los kimonos de Nadeshiko y el olor era tan fuerte que olí a ella por dos días, su olor no era solamente relajante, albergaba recuerdos, en ella estaba la dulce infancia feliz que tuve a su lado, siempre jugando y divirtiéndonos, antes de que mis padres empezaran a pelear. Ella desde niña fue mi mejor amiga, la persona en la que mas confianza le tuve y la que me conocía mejor, con la que compartí travesuras, sonrisas, y cosas especiales que ninguna chica podría olvidar.

Descansaba en paz, sin pedirle nada mas al mundo, hasta que algo totalmente inesperado me saco de mi trance, al principio simplemente sentí algo apoderándose de mis labios, un par de finos labios femeninos. Al abrir los ojos, vi que ese alguien era Nadeshiko, que tenia los ojos cerrados besándome, todos mis sentidos estallaron en ese momento, mi sangre se volvió loca y puso mis mejillas como dos manzanas, mis piernas se volvieron de mantequilla haciendo que casi no me pudiera mover, y mi corazón estaba tan rebosante de sentimientos que no sabia cual era cual, todo al mismo tiempo.

No hice nada al respecto del beso, mi cuerpo permanecía inocuo y paralizado, ya que con tanto lió dentro de mi no podía ni moverme, estuvimos dos segundos mas así, cuando se separo y mis sentidos se tranquilizaron un poco, aunque en mi corazón no fue para nada placentero su acción. Sus ojos, que antes había contemplado con tanto ahincó, ahora apreciaban de la misma manera a los míos, con sus mejillas teñidas del mismo color que las mías y sus labios entre abiertos, como si tratara de decir algo pero las palabras no le salieran, sin embargo en su mirar transmitía tantas cosas que ni yo misma podía saber cuales eran sus palabras.

— Yo-Yo lo siento, trataba de despertarte con delicadeza y creo que he tropezado— sentí en caída libre todo mi ser cuando me lo dijo, obviamente estaba diciendo la verdad, después de todo el tiempo concordaba y claro, la mas obvia razón, ¿por que ella besaría a la chica que fue su mejor amiga pero que la ha tratado como bazofia estos últimos años? eso no tenia sentido lo vieras por donde lo vieras, aunque ella no supiera lo mucho que yo la am-apreciaba, si eso era.

— De acuerdo, no pensé que fuera otra cosa—dije con la voz fría de siempre, mientras que con la misma, me separe de ella alejándome como si nada hubiera pasado, todo mi cuerpo se empezó a calmar, ¿pero mi corazón? trataba de no darle ni la mas mínima atención, ese estúpido órgano me había hecho la vida imposible los últimos 4 años y especialmente el día de hoy.

Nadeshiko me siguió por detrás, hasta que llegamos con Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran, la penúltima molestando al ultimo como siempre, mientras la primera lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa sin decir nada. Me era aun difícil de creer que todos esos actores fueran tan diferentes, sobretodo que Syaoran no estuviera enamorado perdidamente de Sakura sino de Eriol, y que Sakura en realidad solo tuviera ojos para la princesa del reino de las aves, aunque lo de Tomoyo enamorada de Sakura ya lo había visto en Sakura Card Captor-se la pasaba haciéndole disfraces y tomándole vídeos de cada movimiento, era obvio que estaba coladita por ella-ok es cierto que estaba actuando, ya que en la vida real ni por asomo era así, ¿pero ese brillo en los ojos no lo lograba cualquiera cierto?

— Hola chicos, veo que también dejaron de bailar—dije al verlos, la verdad cuando me separe de Nadeshiko no pensé ni un segundo en ellos hasta que los vi.

— Si, estuvimos bailando a intervalos para descansar y disfrutar un poco del resto de la fiesta, a diferencia de ustedes cuatro que no pararon de bailar ni un momento—Sakura rió con malicia viéndonos con picarda a todos, empezaba a lamentar la diferencia de personalidad con la de Sakura Card Captor.

— Un momento, ¿los cuatro?—pregunto Nadeshiko sin entender, y ahora que lo mencionaba, tenia razón, Nadeshiko y yo no paramos, ¿y los otros?

— Pues Eriol y Syao no pararon al igual que las dos, era así hasta que no tuvo mas remedio que empezar otra vez como el anfitrión de la fiesta y dejo abandonado a Syao—hizo un falso gesto de tristeza y le revolvió el cabello a Syaoran como si eso sirviera de consuelo.

— Esta bien, no fue hasta hace solo unos minutos, estuvo conmigo bastante tiempo—dijo resignado, aunque la verdad se le veía sonreír, supongo que es así de lindo de cuando pasas un buen rato con la persona que amas.

— Nadeshiko, ¿desde cuando tienes el mismo brillo labial que Rima? antes no lo traías—observo Tomoyo, supongo que algunas cosas si se parecían a la vida real, me sonroje al recordar la razón por la que tenia mi brillo, mientras que a Nadeshiko le pasara lo mismo.

— Es que me sentí apenada por no estar muy bien arreglada para la fiesta y le pedí a Rima que me lo prestara—explico nuevamente, quien hubiera dicho que era buena mintiendo.

— ¡Nadeshikoooooooooooo!— oí una voz familiar, y era Amu, que abrazo a Nadeshiko de golpe haciendo que casi se cayeran las dos, parecía que no la hubiera visto un siglo en vez de hace solo unas horas— ¡es increíble Nadeshiko! conocí a todos los de vocaloid, incluyendo la recién iniciada Aoki Lapis, incluso me han propuesto unirme a ellos, ¿a que no es increíble?—se separo de con una gran sonrisa de ella, mientras el enfado me empezaba a carcomer, no sabia si era porque estaba molesta que Amu no fuera mi mejor amiga y si de Nadeshiko-cuando entramos ambas perfectamente al mismo tiempo-o si por Nadeshiko a la que aun valoraba como mi amiga aun después de mis tratos hacia ella.

— ¡Rima-tan!—al voltearme Yaya me miraba con gesto sonriente e infantil, no tan afanosamente cariñoso como el de Amu— ¡a sido increíble! en la mesa de bocadillos, hay toooooodos los dulces que puedas imaginarte, y una barra de helado con casi todos los sabores del mundo.

Vi el reloj sin hacerle mucho caso a Yaya, mucha mas con Nadeshiko y Amu, ya iba a ser media noche, nuestros padres nos matarían, y como no llegáramos pronto llegaría la policía.

— Tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde—inmediatamente Yaya protesto, a Amu se le vio algo fastidiada, aunque como parece que había pedido el numero a todos los que vio antes, no le importo del todo, Nadeshiko asintió y se separo de Amu, lo que me tranquilizo bastante.

Nos despedimos todos de Eriol-incluyendo Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran, el ultimo con tristeza-y nos fuimos hacia el carro, que no tardo en arrancar y en irnos hacia las demás casas. Yo me puse a ver por la ventana como antes, sintiendo de vez en cuando que el auto se paraba, sin fijarme quien era.

Luego reconocí me empezó a hacer familiar el paisaje y me di cuenta que había llegado a mi casa, me despedí de los que quedaban mientras sentía que una mirada me siguió hasta entrar, pero que al cerrar la puerta por suerte la sensación desapareció. Después de eso llegaron mis padres, apunto de matarme por la hora, luego de explicarles lo que paso y llamar a la casa de Nadeshiko para que comprobaran que efectivamente Nadeshiko conocía a Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran y a Eriol, me dejaron irme a mi habitación, donde una vez que me puse mi camisón de dormir entre a mi cama.

Cerré mis ojos y solo pude pensar en Nadeshiko, se había apoderado de mi mente hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy fue la primera vez de todos estos años que estuvimos tan juntas, sobretodo por aquel beso que me dio, ese no había sido mi primer beso, pero la si era la misma persona que me dio el primero y que había sido la única persona que he besado, Nadeshiko.

FLASH BACK

Estaba en mi casa, tenia 11 años y dentro de unos meses entraría en Seiyo junto con Nadeshiko, estaba entusiasmada por eso, aunque no era partidaria de la escuela, podría ver a Nadeshiko mas seguido, ademas que en la escuela y no aquí podría pasar menos tiempo oyendo las peleas de mis padres por el dinero y sus responsabilidades, que cada vez discutían por cuales responsabilidades no querían, casi todas relacionadas conmigo.

Veía por la ventana ansiosa, hoy vinieron unos fastidioso primos míos que eran mayores que yo y le implore a mis padres que la dejaran venir, rato mas tarde aceptaron, después de eso no me costo mucho convencer a Nadeshiko para que viniera. Vi su altiva figura darse a conocer por la cera de la calle acercándose a la casa, yo me aleje de la ventana y baje, cuando llegue a la puerta y la abrí Nadeshiko apenas estaba por tocar el timbre, se sorprendió de mi cronología y suspire aliviada.

— Gracias al cielo que has llegado, no se que iba a hacer sin ti—le susurre mientras agarraba su mano y la invitaba a pasar, ella solo sonrió y entro conmigo, donde llegamos al frente de mis primos.

— Hooola Rima quien es tu amiga—dijo uno de mis primos mirando con malicia a Nadeshiko, yo solo la abrace haciendo gesto de "no se toca", no iba a dejar que burlaran de ella o la fastidiaran.

— Oigan que les parece un partido afuera—decía otro primo mio rebotando un balón de basket, eso me preocupo, a solo una cuadra había una cancha de basketball.

Quise rehusarme, pero mis padres me obligaron a hacerlo, trataban de unir a la familia lo mas que podían, lo cual era irónico ya que ellos peleaban bastante rompiendo la nuestra. Salimos de la casa y no tardamos en llegar a la cancha, y sin mas remedio, empezamos a jugar un partido de dos contra tres, adivinen cual era el equipo con la ventaja.

Al principio estuvimos ganándoles, ya que ellos lo hacían de broma pero nosotras fuimos en serio, y por suerte, Nadeshiko era excelente en basquet, incluso ya me había dicho antes que sino estuviera estudiando danza, probablemente trataría de jugar en las ligas femeninas. Pero después estuvimos muy parejos, incluso mas de una vez se estuvieron burlando de mi o ambas, yo simplemente no les hacia caso, estaba acostumbrada a que me molestaran, sin embargo, en una de esas hicieron que me cayera, Nadeshiko al verlo, fui corriendo hacia y viendo que estuviera bien, una vez que comprobó que no era grave, miro con molestia a mis primos.

— ¡Ya dejen en paz a Rima! Ya nos han estado obligando a jugar como para que también le hagan esto, ¡dejen de ser tan cobardes!—les grito colérica a los tres, como si de verdad hubiera estado almacenando ese enfado hasta que exploto—les reto, 3 tiros yo y uno de ustedes, si gano nos largamos y dejan en paz a Rima.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos por su actitud, mientras intercambiaban con la mirada lo que pedirían, sonrieron maliciosos.

— De acuerdo, yo seré tu oponente—dijo mi primo mayor, como siempre, sin importarles la igualdad— cuando ganemos se los pediré, para que no puedan rehusarse.

— Hecho—acepto Nadeshiko muy segura de si misma. Comenzaron a tirar, los primeros dos tiros de ambos fueron sin problemas, y por desgracia, el tercero de mi primo fue certero, aunque no había problema, empataban. Sin embargo, en el ultimo instante, el balón que lanzo Nadeshiko giro en el aro y no cayo en la canasta, haciendo que perdiéramos automáticamente. Tan pronto cuando estuve al lado de ella, esperando nuestro castigo, me susurro "lo siento" pidiéndome perdón con la mirada, yo se lo concedí, total si yo no le hubiera pedido de que viniera esto no hubiera pasado.

— Bien, esto es lo que tienen que hacer, se tienen que dar un beso y debe durar un minuto— pidió mi primo del medio. Nadeshiko y yo nos quedados muy sorprendidas por la petición.

—¡Pe-pero somos ambas chicas!—protesto Nadeshiko mientras yo asentía dándole la razón. Mis primos se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿Y eso que? Como sino hubiera lesbianas desde hace tiempo, y agradezcan que no pidamos que usen la lengua, ahora ya háganlo— exiguo mi primo.

Ambas nos paramos al frente de la otra a escasos centímetros, Nadeshiko agarro mis dos brazos y bajo ligeramente la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que yo me ponía de puntillas y nos besábamos, yo cerré los ojos mientras sentí una gran sacudida dentro de mi, mientras a mi corazón le daba un gran vuelco, sonrojandome. Permanecimos así no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que termino el minuto indicado por mi primo, a lo que ambas procedimos a separarnos. Nadeshiko también estaba sonrojada y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Nos fuimos hacia la casa en silencio, bueno nosotras en silencio y mis primos celebrando. Yo tocaba con las yemas de mis dedos la punta de mis labios, sin mirar a la portadora de uno de los mas preciados tesoros de una chica, que en este caso era mi primer beso que ahora era de sus labios, y que curiosamente, no me molesto que así fuera.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese había sido mi primer beso y el ultimo hasta esta noche, quien de nuevo su portadora era Nadeshiko reclamando nuevamente sus labios como míos aunque sin intensión. Eso solo clavo una espina en mi corazón, al que le dolía el hecho que solamente me había besado por accidente. Pero eso no tenia sentido, ¿no debería estar alegre de que fuera un accidente en vez de que Nadeshiko me hubiera querido besar y nos separáramos porque yo no le correspondía? De alguna forma, mi corazón me estaba indicando que me estaba equivocando terriblemente en una frase de esa oración, como si hubiera algo mas detrás de esa amistad que sentí hacia ella que aun obligándome a separarnos recordaba.

Me force a recordar todo el día de hoy, cuando su cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la suya y me sonroje, como la música de nuestros corazones me invadió al estar abrazadas en el cine, como me quede admirándola durante nuestro baile, y sobretodo, el conjunto de sentimientos que había tenido cuando me beso y cuando lo hizo por primera vez.

Sentí como la respuesta, que había estado como un cartel frente a mi todo el tiempo, me pegaba en la cabeza para que notara su existencia, y me diera por fin cuenta de que la contestación a mi pregunta siempre estuvo al frente de mis ojos, porque durante todos estos años, yo no había estado otra cosa mas que enamorada de Nadeshiko.

**Mmm ¿soy la única que siente que esto va demasiado rápido? lo dudo, supongo que es porque estoy poniendo los capítulos muy pronto, pero igualmente tratare de que esta serie sea larga, no se como, pero lo haré.**

**Bien, aquí ya es de madrugada-de nuevo, me levante temprano para escribir-y ya debo prepararme para la escuela, y ya que antes del capitulo fue largo ahora es corto.**

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	5. El álbum de recuerdos

**El Lirio Lila:**

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**De nuevo yo, lamento el retraso, he estado divagando respecto a que hacer de ahora en adelante, sin embargo creo que por fin tengo la respuesta, y espero poder hacer un capitulo decente, porque con el otro pude, pero en este no se.**

**Como algunos quizás sepan, ahora tengo otra historia, que es "Lo que reside en nuestras almas" que digo, aparte de Sakura Card Captor y Tsubasa Reservoir chronicles, me gusta también Soul Eater, así que inicie esa historia.**

**No se que tan seguido pueda publicar, tengo exámenes últimamente, y eso me tiene con los nervios de punta, lo único que agradezco es que este miércoles lo tengo libre y podre escribir, espero que de verdad pueda.**

**Bien, a dejar de preocuparme por eso antes de que me desmaye, ¡al capitulo!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 5. El álbum de recuerdos.

NadeshikoPOV  
Acabábamos de dejar a Rima en su casa, yo no había parado de mirarla en todo el viaje, solo que lo disimulaba un poco, antes de que Tomoyo tuviera sospechas y Sakura sacara conclusiones de las cuales me pudiera arrepentir-aunque quizás el saber una de sus conclusiones me ayude a saber la verdadera-. Sin embargo, cuando se fue bajando del carro, no lo evite y vi como se iba, al momento en que sus rizos bailando a su caminar y con el viento fue lo único que pude ver de ella, reprimí un suspiro, por mas que la viera, nunca dejaría de pensar lo que pensé la primera vez que la vi.

Deje de ver cuando desapareció tras la puerta, mire hacia la ventana donde antes ella miro, nadie se extraño pues de ese lado iba a bajarme, yo la verdad, con un deseo casi tan ferviente como antes, solo deseaba mantener su figura en mi mente. Ciertamente, sabia que la había extrañado todos estos años, pero no sabia que ese deseo era tan fuerte, podía sentir el fuego en mi corazón, por haber tenido a Rima tan cerca el día de hoy, por haberla tenido en mis brazos, por tener mi cara a centímetros de la suya, por haberla tenido sentada en mis piernas, por haber besado sus dulces labios. Aparte esos pensamientos de mi mente, dándome cuenta del calor de mis mejillas y el palpitar en mi pecho por todo lo que pensé, no me había dado cuenta de esto hasta y ahora, y no fue hasta un segundo después, que me di cuenta que llegamos a mi casa.

Al principio, mi madre salio preocupada, de hecho, había permanecido en la entrada junto con mi tía, traía una linterna antigua que la familia conservaba y que ahora eran de los mas útiles por no usar electricidad sino fuego y alumbraba todo el alrededor, en vez de solo un cachito como haría una linterna. Cuando me vio bajar del carro, me abrazo y me dio una gran reprimenda, se veía que había llorado un poco, no la culpaba, mi papa lo habían matado cuando lo secuestraron y el se rehusó a dar un solo yen, mama me había dejado ser mas libre desde hace unos pocos años, pero sabia que ese terror que vivió antes jamas lo olvidaría.

— Lo lamento señora Fujisaki, ha sido nuestra culpa—se disculpo Sakura aun en el auto, aunque sacaba un poco la cabeza para que mi mama le viera.

— ¿Nuestra?—susurro Syaoran, el no nos había invitado a la fiesta, y no creo que fuera su idea el venir al cine, vale, era mi amigo y sabia que me estimaba, pero el no era del estilo de "irrumpir".

— Shhh—le cayo Tomoyo en nombre de su novia, a sin de cuentas Sakura estaba ocupada atrayendo la atención de mi madre y no podía callar a Syaoran, pero Tomoyo la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que eso quería hacer.

— Oh Sakura, hace mucho que no te había visto—dijo sorprendida viéndola manejar, mientras se fijaba que Tomoyo estaba en el asiento de copiloto y Syaoran en el de atrás—veo que saliste con tus amigos, aunque pensé que irías al cine con tus amigas del colegio.

— Y así fue, solo que me... encontré con ellos—vale, esa no seria la palabra, ellos de colados se metieron con mis amigas y nos invitaron a la fiesta, pero se los agradecía, para empezar, sino hubieran querido meterse en la fila, no hubiera podido tener a Rima tan cerca de mi en el cine, y mucho menos lo que le siguió.

— Me hubieras llamado, tu tía y yo nos preocupamos bastante—dijo en un tono exasperado pero aliviado, ¿que podía decir? así eran las madres, mucho mas cuando tenían una grieta en el corazón por la muerte de su amor.

— Lo siento, se nos paso la hora—me disculpe, mientras me despedí de mis amigos con la mano y Sakura se iba conduciendo, probablemente llevara a Syaoran a su casa y a Tomoyo a la suya, o quizás se vayan las dos juntas a la misma casa y luego no quiero saber que van a hacer.

— No sabia que Sakura ya conducía— pareció un comentario al azar para decir "estoy sorprendida de que vinieras con ella" a mama no le gustaba ser clara siempre, aunque tampoco creo que sepa que Tomoyo y ella son pareja, pero no se si ellas de verdad quieran hacerlo publicado, así que no dije nada.

No tardamos en entrar a casa, la mayoría estaba dormidos por la hora, ya que se supone estábamos cerca la madrugada, yo sencillamente no tenia sueño, no se si serian todas las emociones que hoy hubo u otra cosa, pero no quería dormir. Aun así, estaba como mareada dando tumbos, estaba sola así que no me importaba caminar así, y como por suerte mi casa por mas grande que fuera era de una sola planta, así que no había problema.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me tumbe a punto de desplomarme en mi estante, de donde donde cayo un álbum de fotos, este no era cualquiera, sino el de Rima y mio, exclusivamente de ambas, con nostalgia mezclada con melancolía, lo agarre, mientras me termino de tirar a mi cama aprovechando que estaba cerca, viendo el libro de color purpura de gamuza falsa y kanjis en marcador ellas por nosotras que agarramos un álbum nuevo y los agarramos como nuestro, mi mama y sus padres nos dieron una fuerte reprimenda, pero al final nos lo dejaron conservar-total, ya lo rayamos-

Al abrir el álbum, lo primero que encontré fue la foto del primer día que nos conocimos, yo llevaba un kimono color melocotón con pintados de pétalos de sakura y por supuesto, una peineta de sakuras a juego, en cambio ella llevaba un vestido de encajes blanco con un lazo del mismo color en el cabello, se veía muy tierna con el.

FLASH BACK

Yo tendría cinco años cuando mi madre anuncio que vendría una visita de unos viejos amigos, todos estaban en la casa muy apurados, la muerte de papa había sido hace un año pero las sombras de eso aun afectaban a todos, vinculándome a mi, no recordaba mucho de el, y eso en parte me hacia sentir culpable, por no poder acordarme de mi propio padre, y a mama le afectaba mucho peor, cada vez que preguntaba algo por el ella se ponía a tartamudear como sino lo recordara, ¿es que haríamos de cuenta que no existió?.

Anunciaron que llego la familia Mashiro, mama hizo que todos nos fuéramos a la entrada. Al ver, estaban parados al frente, unos señores que parecían de la edad de mama, ambos de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, se veía como personas regulares y normales, pero me di cuenta que un poco mas al frente de ellos y mas bajita que yo, se encontraba una chica. Tenia unos caireles que le enmarcaban casi todo su cuerpo, sonreía con dulzura y tenia unos grandes y bellos ojos donde parecía que fueran de oro derretido, y llevaba un vestido de encajes blancos que le quedaba como una nube. Yo pensé inmediatamente que era un ángel con apariencia de muñeca, a fin de cuentas, ojos cálidos como el sol, vestimenta blanca, lo único que no le había visto habían sido las alas, y no me hubiera sorprendido de verlas.

— Hija, te quiero presentar a la familia Mashiro—dijo con suavidad, mientras me acercaba hacia el ángel, parecía menor que yo—ella es Rima Mashiro, tiene 6 años y es una niña muy linda—me la presento, yo solo me quede anonadada, ¿ella no era un ángel? ¿ella era la hija de esos dos señores? ¿incluso era mayor que yo?. La verdad, me sentí decepcionada cuando me di cuenta que no era un ángel que vendría a decirme cosas sobre papá.

— Hola, soy Rima Mashiro, seamos amigas ¿vale?—dijo con tanta dulzura y con una sonrisa a juego que hizo que la decepción desapareciera, con esa sonrisa cálida que no podía evitar dejar que me envolviera, aun sonriente me agarro las manos, como si fuera a pactar la promesa.

— Yo soy Nadeshiko Fujisaki—me presente, algo sorprendida porque me haya agarrado las manos, sin embargo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y se las apreté—por supuesto que seremos amigas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese momento fuimos las mejores amigas, empezamos a hacer todo juntas, siempre íbamos a la casa de la una o de la otra, nos contábamos todo, yo le enseñaba pasos de danza y ella sobre comedia-incluso para su cumpleaños aprendí a hacer el bala balance perfectamente solo para ella-, fuimos juntas-aunque con nuestros padres supervisando-a la playa, parques, festivales, incluso a las vacaciones a veces pedíamos ir con la familia de la otra y no había problema-yo había llegado a conocer varios personajes de la familia de Rima y ella había ido a lugares muy interesantes a donde fue mi familia-.

Pasaba las imágenes del álbum recordando todo eso, hasta que llegue a una imagen que tenia un gran valor sentimental, Rima y yo estábamos vestidas con unos kimonos de luto, ese día habíamos ido a ver el altar a mi padre que estaba escondido en la mansión, yo tenia 7 años y ella aun no cumplía los 8, ella ya sabia que mi padre murió, pero no sabia porque y como, y mucho menos sabia como me había sentido yo con su muerte, y ese día yo decidí decírselo...

FLASH BACK

Rima estaba extrañada de que lleváramos estos curiosos kimonos, ya en esta época no se usaban para visitar a los parientes muertos, excepto en mi familia que era muy tradicionalista. Nos dirigimos en silencio por la casa, Rima quiso preguntar un par de veces, pero notaba que no era el momento para hacerlo, yo se lo agradecí, porque si apenas podía aguantar las lagrimas que me provocaba la muerte de papá, hablar de ello solo ocasionaría lo mismo y no quería que pasara antes de tiempo. Quizás no fuera necesario contarle, pero ella era mi mejor amiga, yo sabia todo ella y quería que ella supiera todo de mi, se lo merecía.

Al final, llegamos. La tumba de papa estaba en centro recóndito de la mansión, al frente de su altar se alzaba un bello cerezo, donde se dice que mama conoció a papa, el altar estaba impecable excepto por unos pétalos encima que solo le daban un toque mas bonito, Rima se acerco y vio el curioso parecido que teníamos, hasta que se fijo en la placa y con sorpresa, se fijo del nombre a quien se le dedicaba.

— Este es el altar de mi padre, aquí están su cenizas— decía pasando levemente los dedos por el jarrón de jade carisimo que mamá solo había comprado exclusivamente para las cenizas de papá, procedí del modo en que tenia planeado: decirle como murió—Secuestraron a mi padre cuando yo tenia apenas cumplidos los 4 años, mi papa se negó a darles el dinero y bueno...encontramos su cuerpo asesinado al frente de la casa—no le quise contar de todos los detalles como los llantos de mama o cosas así, porque sabría que no eran necesarios.

Rima se quedo quiera en tu lugar, yo solo temia que ella lo considerara raro el tener un padre muerto, o pensara que habia pasado tanto tiempo que ya no debia dolerme-como si eso hubiera pasado-. Sin embargo, volteo a ver la tumba de mi padre, donde aparecía una foto de el sonriendo, entonces tomo mi mano y me llevo al lado opuesto del cerezo, luego me abrazo, situando mi cabeza en su hombro, aunque era un poco incomodo gracias a la altura yo no le hice caso ha esto.

— Ahora si, no estamos frente a tu padre, ya puedes llorar—me dijo con suavidad acariciando mi cabeza y mis cabellos consigo, yo solo me quede sorprendida—no se que tan difícil fue para ti, no puedo decir que te comprendo pero...—levante la cabeza, solo para mirar la sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro—siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Yo, inmediatamente después, me abrace a ella con fuerza mientras lloraba, todo lo que me había aguantado esos años. La muerte de papa siempre me había dolido, sobretodo por no haber hecho muchos recuerdos con el, pero claro, mama siempre estuvo muy dolida para ir con ella, y todo los demás estaban casi como yo como para sumarles mas carga, pero Rima estaba ahí, solo para mi y para consolarme, eso simplemente me tranquilizo mientras lloraba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yo mas tarde, había insistido en tomar una foto, solo para recordar el primer momento, en que alguien estuvo ahí para mi. Desde entonces mi amistad con Rima fue mucho mas estrecha, no hacíamos nada diferente de antes ya que hacíamos todo lo que hacían las mejores amigas, sin embargo, yo me llegue a sentir mucho mas cercana a ella, se hizo una persona irreemplazable en mi vida aun el día de hoy.

Seguí pasando las imágenes, hasta que llegue a un apartado que solo me causo una espina en el corazón, era un apartado donde decía "Juntas en Seiyo" yo lo había creado para las fotos que haríamos cuando ella se fuera a la misma primaria, el problema había sido que no habíamos hecho ni una misera foto juntas.

La espina clavada en mi corazón solo se hizo mas grande, mientras me dolía mucho mas al recordar, como ese primer día ella me trato con tanta frialdad...me causaba tanto dolor que ni fuerzas tenia para recordarlo, como no volvimos a ir a la casa de la otra, ni a ningún lado juntas, y como podía apenas verla en las reuniones de guardianes o rodeada de chicos, y en ningún instante, sin hacerme el mas mínimo caso.

El dolor era intenso que me escocia desde el corazón, incluso creo que mas fuerte que el dolor de mi padre, pero eso era porque con mi padre Rima me consoló, en cambio el perder a mi mejor amiga y a la única persona que era mi apoyo...era un dolor que simplemente me destrozaba hasta el alma.

La quería devuelta, quería devuelta a la Rima que sonreía, a la que estaba con esos lindos vestidos de encajes, a la que parecía un ángel con tanta calidez, quería poder abrazarla de nuevo, oír su cálida voz reconfortandome, sus dedos acariciando mi cabeza y enredándose con mi cabello...pero no, yo quería aun mas, quería poder estrecharla tanto que no se supiera donde estaba ella y donde estaba ya, sentir el calor de su piel, oír dulces palabras dirigidas exclusivamente para mi, poder apoderarme de sus dulces labios y juntas nuestros alientes hasta el momento en que tengamos que respirar, poder dormir a su lado y decirle al día siguiente...

— "Te amo"...—musite apenas incrédula, dándome cuentas de la infinidad de deseos que tenían mi corazón, eran mucho mas allá de la amistad que teníamos antes, un sentimiento que se había empezado a formar desde que me consoló aquella vez, una ambición y un deseo, que estaba totalmente segura que jamas se harían realidad...

**YAHOOOOOOO 5 capítulos ya, esta algo corto creo-desde aquí no lo noto, porque escribo dentro del mensaje y no en Word- quizás vamos algo apresurados, pero hey! yo planeo hacer que este fic dure mas, o espero poder hacerlo-eso si, lo voy a terminar a como de lugar-**

**Y otro capitulo que publico en la madrugada-esto ya se esta haciendo rutina-ha este paso solo voy a publicar a esta hora, pero que demonios.**

**En fin, lamento mucho el retraso, espero poder escribir el proximo pronto, aunque ya me toca escribir el de mi otro fic "Lo que reside en nuestras almas"**

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	6. ¿Fiebre? ¿El renacer de nuestra amistad?

**El Lirio Lila:**

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Uff que mal, y yo que queria entregar el capitulo ayer y apenas lo estoy empezando hoy T-T joo**

**Pero bueno, la verdad es que no era por flojera **** bueno, aparte de eso****, lo que pasa es que tengo dudas sobre como hacer este capitulo-entre mas avanzo menos tengo planeado hacer, estoy en un lió- pero que demonios, ya veré como me las arreglo.**

**Pero como sea, ya mucha charla, ¡a darle!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 6. ¿Fiebre? ¿El renacer de nuestra amistad?

RimaPOV  
Tamborileaba mi lápiz en mi cuaderno, miraba el reloj, luego mi cuaderno, después al maestro y luego nuevamente al reloj, estaba muy preocupada, y aunque tratara de disimularlo-lo que funciono la mayoría del día-entre mas se acercaba la hora de la salida, menos podía aparentar.

Vale, ayer fue un total desastre, estuve demasiado cerca con Nadeshiko-justo lo que he tratado de evitar por años-¿y de que me llego a enterar? o si, estoy enamorada de ella, aparentemente soy bisexual y la pobre que no sabe de eso, si se llega a enterar ahora si me tirare de cabeza por un puente.

¿Como es que termino así? todos estos años yo la seguía valorando como mi mejor amiga, siempre trato de acercarse y yo la repelía por querer saber esos sentimientos que sentí cuando nos besamos-4 años para averiguarlo, que record-sin embargo, siempre aprecie que tratara de que siguiéramos juntas, jamas me sentí bien apartándome, pero era lo mejor para las dos, y ahora se perfectamente que tengo que hacer: cortar toda relación con ella.

En mi corazón se estrujo de solo pensar en no volver a verla y hasta quise llorar, ¿pero que mas quedaba? yo no podía seguir tan campante como su amiga, en algún momento iba a meter la pata, como besarla, decir que me parece hermosa, que se termine dando cuenta que la amo-es muy buena observando-o algo así, y el pensar que ella me llegue a odiar por eso...no puedo, no puedo aguantar mas decepciones, ya tengo que aguantar las de mis padres, se que no me va a corresponderme, pero no quiero que me rechace y luego me odie, prefiero apartarme de ella y que al final si me odia, yo ya la haya olvidado.

En estos momentos, solo había un problema con mi plan, ella no ha venido el día de hoy a clases y yo estoy muriéndome de preocupación, me he pasado casi todo el día tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero ahora que estoy en clase de biología con un profesor que aburrido al que no le prestarías atención ni aunque te costara la vida y en la ultima hora cerca de sonar el timbre, yo ya no había podido aparentar mas.

El timbre sonó y casi todos agarraron sus portafolios a toda maquina y salieron pitando de aquí, yo normalmente me tomaba mi tiempo e insultaba a los imbéciles que parecían urgidos por irse, pero hoy yo estaba igual, quería irme corriendo de aquí. Y así lo hice, obviamente no correría-estaba en la escuela y el correr no se me da, tengo una pésima resistencia corriendo-así que solo caminaba rápidamente, al menos de esa manera podía aparentar que todo estaba como siempre, tenia una buena reputación armada como para dejarla por el caño.

Mientras me iba a ese ritmo a la casa, no tarde en llegar, sin embargo me quede parada en la entrada, respirando afanosamente por haber ido de esa forma de la escuela a mi casa sin parar, o eso podría parecer, no se porque, mi cuerpo hizo que me quedara viendo hacia el lado donde seguían las casas, la de Nadeshiko no quedaba muy lejos, por eso podíamos llegar tan fácilmente a la casa de la otra, como el día que vino a verme por lo de mis primos. En un loco impulso donde mi cuerpo fue el que tomo la decisión, corrí hacia la casa de Nadeshiko, sin detenerme ni un solo momento, y antes de que me diera cuenta, había tocado el timbre, quise retirarme al instante, pero abrieron la puerta, joder ya no podría irme.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la jovencita Mashiro!—dijo sorprendida la que creo que era su tía, hace mucho tiempo que no venia, ella se tranquilizo—lo lamento, hace tiempo que no la veía, supongo que estará aquí por Nadeshiko—como respiraba trabajosamente, asentí—bien, no la culpo por estar preocupada, tiene una fiebre terrible—¡¿Fiebre? ¿Por eso no fue a clases? Tenia la esperanza que fuera solo una presentación, no quería creer que se hubiera enfermado...—no hay ningún problema si pasa a verla, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz.

Me sonroje un poco por eso, pero la señora no pareció notarlo y se fue a hacer sus deberes, yo conocía muy bien la casa-si me vendaban y me dejaban inconsciente en alguna parte de la mansión, no tendría ningún problema en llegar a la entrada una vez que despertara-así que no habría problema si me iba hasta su cuarto. Vale, se supone que debía cortar toda relación con ella, pero estaba preocupada, ya había llegado a la casa, y no actuaria diferente a como he aparentado estos últimos años.

Llegue a su habitación y no tarde en entrar, Nadeshiko estaba en su cama recostada, un beneficio de la familia Fujisaki, es que sabia que la tratarían como una princesa, estaba con varias mantas y desde aquí podía ver lo sonrojada que estaba su cara, pero era normal ya que estaba con fiebre. Me acerque a ella con lentitud, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido e incomodarla y mucho menos que pareciera que estaba desesperada por su salud. Cuando me vio, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Rima? ¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto sorprendida en un susurro, se le notaba agotada, aunque si luchaba contra la fiebre no me sorprendía.

— Vine a ver porque no fuiste a clases—dije en mi tono frió que usaba en el colegio y con ella, sin embargo por como la estoy tratando ahora, necesitaba otra excusa—los maestros sabían que vivíamos cerca y me pidieron que fuera averiguar si mañana venias a clase o no.

— Ya veo...—oí en su voz algo de tristeza, pero supongo que fue mi imaginación, o eso prefiero pensar—si iré, creo que para mañana mi fiebre habrá mejorado.

La mire por el rabillo del ojo, llevaba el cabello suelto, la verdad es que no le quedaba mal, también llevaba un kimono parecido a un yukata, o eso intuía ya que no le podía ver totalmente. note que la toalla en su cabeza ya estaba en temperatura ambiente, la toque para asegurarme y tenia razón, se la quite.

— Sera mejor que te la reemplace si de verdad quieres bajar la fiebre—hubiera quedado mejor "porque yo no quiero que sigas mal" pero obviamente yo no saltaría a decir eso.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, quite la compresa que ya estaba a temperatura ambiente y la reemplace por una que estuviera fría, aunque como estaba como cubito de hielo me acerque al lavabo y le pase el agua, lo que logro suavizarlo un poco, la envolví en la toalla y volví a la habitación de Nadeshiko.

Al llegar no tarde en ponerle la compresa, aunque se le notaba dormida, me di la libertad de suspirar, se veía tan inocente y tranquila, me arrodille al frente de su cama y la contemple, su piel estaba medio húmeda, debió darse un baño antes de que yo llegara, acaricie con mis dedos su mejilla hasta que la termine agarrándola, me acerque un poco mas. Demonios, la adoraba, realmente yo la amaba, no era algo que me gustara admitir, pero no podía estar ahí, contemplándola profundamente dormida, y no pensar que la amaba, al menos tenia suficiente autocontrol como para no decirlo en voz alta o besarla, dormida, me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hace mucho que no lo hacías—lo dijo en un hilito de voz mientras abría los ojos, eso me saco de mi trance, ¡Pero que demonios hacia! debí haberme ido antes, dejarle la compresa y largarme de ahí. Me levante de ahí salí de la habitación dispuesta a irme, sin embargo al no estar muy lejos de la puerta, oí un quejido, al ver, una fina lagrima había surcado la mejilla de Nadeshiko.

— ¿Por que Rima? ¿Por que me estas tratando tan mal? ¿Que te hice?—su voz era tan melancólica que sentía mi corazón romperse y quererme echarme a llorar, el verla enferma me estrujaba el corazón, pero el verla llorar y saber que era por mi culpa, me destrozaba. Mas lagrimas no tardaron en llegar— Si fue por lo de ayer lo siento, lamento haberte besado, pero por lo que mas quieras Rima, no sigas. Si quieres que me disculpe lo haré, si quieres que lo haga mil veces de acuerdo, pero por favor, no te apartes de mi.

Ahí ya no pude mas, corrí hasta ella y la abrace, la cubrí en mis brazos como hice de niña al enterarme lo de su padre, dejando su cabeza en mi hombro, ella se quedo inmóvil sorprendida por mi efusiva respuesta repentina, hubiera querido no haber reaccionado de esa forma, pero no podía seguir viéndola llorar, iba a terminar muriéndome si seguía viéndola así.

— Lamento lo que paso, lamento lo que te hice, pero por favor, no sigas llorando—se lo pedí en voz baja tratando de controlarme y no hacer ninguna estupidez, aunque técnicamente, ya la estaba haciendo. El plan era alejarse de ella y no seguir siendo amigas, sin embargo con lo que estaba haciendo, daba a entender que quería volver a ser su mejor amiga. En realidad, yo de verdad quería poder seguir cerca de ella, poder quedarme a dormir en su casa, vernos los domingos, ir a festivales, todo...se que debería alejarme de ella, olvidarle antes de que solo me enamore mas, pero no podía, no valía la pena sus lagrimas solamente para complacerme, si ella deseaba que volviéramos a ser amigas, pues así lo haría.

— No te preocupes, volveremos a ser amigas—le dije, separando su cabeza de su hombro haciendo que me mirara, al oírlo, solamente sonrió ampliamente y me abrazo, yo se lo correspondí acariciando su cabeza, solo espero haber tomado la decisión correcta.

**¡Joder! Otra vez volví a escribir en la madrugada T-T mejor iré acostumbrándome, a este paso haré esto todo el tiempo.**

**¿Para que creyeron que puse a Nadeshiko tan mareada en el capitulo anterior? ¿creyeron que lo puse solo para que encontrara el álbum? Nop, no soy de la que deja cabos sueltos, en la noche ella se estaba enfermando y por eso estaba asi.**

**Bien, eso es todo, tengo que prepararme para la escuela, **

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	7. Nuestra amistad volviendo a correr

**El Lirio Lila:**

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Vale, meti la pata, se que deberia haber actualizado "lo que reside en nuestras almas" justamente ayer pero...¡ajj estuve ocupada! me puse a escribir ahora porque "¡la llamada del rimashiko me llamaba!" Ok la excusa es boba pero bueno, que demonios,**

**¡A darle!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 7. Nuestra amistad volviendo a correr

NadeshikoPOV  
Aunque quizás fue demasiado desesperado el ponerme a llorar, simplemente no lo había aguantado mas, ayer había estado al borde de hacerlo, ahora que estaba débil, y que ella se alejara de mi después de su débil caricia...no quería, mi corazón se negaba a seguir separada de ella, se que debería tratar de olvidarle, pero realmente, me parecía imposible, era un sentimiento tan fuerte que hasta yo misma aun en mi capacidad mental me negaba a soltarlo, quería a Rima, quería estar con ella y poder besarla cada vez que quisiera y siempre poder tenerla en mis brazos, pero sabia que eso jamas pasaría, por eso deseaba, por lo menos, que volviéramos a pasar tiempo juntas.

Sin embargo, el dolor se hizo mucho mas débil cuando de repente, los frágiles brazos de Rima me envolvieron, mientras mi cabeza volvía a estar recostada en su hombro como en otros tiempos, la felicidad me invadió instantáneamente, y era obvio por que, ¿Como no sentirse feliz si la persona de la que estas enamorada te abraza como cuando eramos amigas?

Me quede un poco sorprendida cuando me dijo que volveríamos a ser amigas, justamente la clase de amigas que eramos antes de que entrara a Seiyo. En un parpadear de ojos, estaba abrazando a Rima con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Podría volver a estar junto a ella, volver a verla sonreír para mi, estar en su casa o en la mía largo rato las dos solas, ir a pasear las dos para divertirnos. Todo lo que perdimos en ese tiempo ahora volveríamos a tenerlo, no podía esperar sinceramente.

— Mañana paso por tu casa y vamos juntas a la escuela ¿de acuerdo?—pregunte de lo mas feliz separando mi cabeza del hueco de su hombro para mirarle, ella algo reacia acepto. Algo sonó en su portafolios, Rima al revisar vio que era un mensaje.

— Sera mejor que me vaya—se levanto de la cama guardando su teléfono en su portafolios nuevamente.

— Te acompaño—me levante de la cama para acompañarla hasta la entrada, sin embargo, al pararme, el mareo se apodero de mi como antes y me tambalee, Rima me agarro.

— No digas eso, quédate aquí—me dijo seria, mientras me acompañaba hasta la cama y me acostaba—mira si mañana te sientes mal...

— No lo digas—le demande yo mientras aun acostaba, tenia una mirada decidida—no puedo estar perdiendo clase, ademas—se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro—ni loca pierdo el primer día con mi mejor amiga, ya lo perdí una vez y no lo perderé de nuevo.

Ella solo suspiro y se despidió con la mano, quizás no se mostrara tan emocionada como yo, pero no me importaba, volvería a estar con ella, no me importaba si mañana caía una tormenta o empeoraba, nada en el mundo iba a evitar que pasase el día con ella ahora que no me trataría tan fríamente. No podía esperar hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente

Una vez que pude oír la alarma de mi despertador sonar, no tarde en levantarse. Me senté en la cama y me estire, me sentía esplendida, ya no me dolía el cuerpo y no tenia frió, aun así por si acaso me tomaron la temperatura, pero no, estaba normal. Sonriente, me fui hacia mi armario y saque mi uniforme escolar, me quite mi pijama con rapidez y no tarde en ponerme el uniforme. No comí mucho en el desayuno, ya que básicamente estaban teniendo un banquete, "tiene que comer bien" me dicen, y justo me lo dicen a mi porque la que acaba de salir de la fiebre soy, por suerte no tuve que comérmelo todo. Tome mi almuerzo y me fui hacia la casa de Rima.

Casi parecía que iba corriendo, pero es que es no podía esperar otro momento mas, hace 4 años que lo había estado esperando. Vale, quizás el que estuviera enamorada de ella y que por fin me haga caso y no me mire con frialdad tenga algo que ver-por no decir todo-pero tampoco es que me pusiera a basar mi vida en torno a Rima de ahora en adelante.

Llegue a la entrada de su casa y me puse a esperar, miraba hacia el suelo aunque se vez en cuando la puerta, probablemente Rima se haya quedado dormida, ahora mismo podría estar durmiendo. De repente la imagen de Rima en pijama y con la cara totalmente inocente me apareció en la mente, me sonroje violentamente y sacudí la cabeza, mejor era no pensar en esas cosas.

Oí y que se abría la puerta y al ver estaba Rima, ella al verme se sorprendió un poco, luego reacciono y se acerco.

— Lo lamento Nadeshiko, me quede dormida y se me había olvidado que pasarías a caminar conmigo—me explico Rima un poco avergonzada.

— No pasa nada, igual yo suelo irme muy temprano, ¿vamos?—pregunte saliendo de la propiedad de la casa y ella me seguía.

No decíamos nada, Rima iba con la cabeza algo gacha y bueno, yo la verdad no sabia que aportar. Me pregunto si es porque tendría sueño o algo así, me hubiera gustado decirle que me agarrara el brazo y recostara su cabeza en el, pero probablemente se vería raro en una chica decir eso, sobretodo porque esa es una pose tan... romántica.

De repente, me la imagine y claro, sonrojo instantáneo, me pase una mano por la frente, a este paso iba a parecer un tomate maduro el resto el día, tengo que dejar de imaginarme tantas cosas raras.

Sentí que me jalaron el brazo, y no se como, termine con mi cara al frente de la Rima, con las frentes pegadas y ella con los ojos cerrados, con una mirada algo pensativa. Yo, muy sonrojada la veía, su carita de ángel aun siendo mayor seguía presente, sus pestañas eran largas lo que podía hacer parecer que sus ojos también, sus bellos ojos dorados que aun cerrado recordaba y adoraba con todo el corazón, mientras sus finos labios permanecían entre abierto como el domingo cuando bailamos...no Nadeshiko, ya una vez por ero casi la pierdes-aunque en parte también te ayudo-no vengas a tirar todo por el drenaje otra vez, ten algo de autocontrol...

La cara de Rima se separo de la mía, yo, dejando de estar tan pensativa me erguí. Rima me miro abriendo los ojos y volviéndose con la mirada pensativa que tenia antes, aunque al mismo tiempo un poco fría.

— Pensé que tendrías fiebre así que me asegure, por suerte parece que estas bien—dijo en un tono algo aliviado, luego se sonrojo levemente y siguió caminando.

Yo me quede ahí, aun taciturna. Por suerte se quito en ese momento, otro poco y a saber que hubiera pasado, justamente me di cuenta que poco autocontrol poseía en esos momentos, antes no había problema, en una familia como la mía era lo mejor mantener un buen perfil, me habían enseñado a controlarme, y había funcionado muy bien hasta ahora, donde casi todo al demonio.

— ¿Nadeshiko?—pregunto curiosa Rima mientras se volteaba a verme, yo desperté, le hice una seña que no pasaba nada y me fui a su lado, caminando hacia la escuela.

No tardamos en llegar al colegio, donde al vernos a Rima y a mi juntas, no tardo en armarse la conmoción. Bueno, cuando Rima llego ella actuaba muy fría y distante conmigo, y con todo lo de esos rumores del competir y que en los meses siguientes nunca se nos viera juntas, la gente empezó a creer que eramos rivales-cosa que estaba muy errada en comparación a lo que Rima y yo eramos antes de su entrada a Seiyo-a Rima no le importo que lo creyeran y yo como no me dejaba ser su amiga, no me importo los rumores que se inventaran. Claro, ahora que vamos a volver a ser las amigas que eramos a todo el mundo le dará un ataque cardíaco.

Cuando nos acercamos a Kukai, Yaya y Tadase-probablemente a Amu se le hizo tarde-estos nos vieron con la boca abierta al ver que veníamos juntos, yo solo suspire, el colmo es que ellos también se creyeran esa tontería.

— No me digan que ustedes también pensaron que Rima y yo eramos rivales—dije en un suspiro cansado mientras me ponía una mano ne la cabeza.

— Bueno, yo jamas creí que fuera rivales— empezó a decir Tadase aun sorprendido.

— Pero jamas parecieron muy...unidas—Kukai buscaba las palabras para no enfadar a alguna de las dos, a Rima le salia un aura de fuego-bueno, era difícil no imaginarlo así cuando se enojaba-y en mi caso, bueno, se me pasaba la mano y terminaba corretiandole por todo lugar con el que persiguiera jurando que lo iba a matar.

— De hecho, antes de entrar Rima a Seiyo, ella y yo eramos las mejores amigas—decía agarrando su mano y le sonreía amistosa, ella bajo un poco la mirada.

Todos nos miraron sorprendidos, como si hubiéramos dicho algún secreto universal o algo así, aunque fuera de nuestras familias, nadie sabia que Rima y yo fuimos amigas.

— Entonces Nade, ¿por que dejaron de ser amigas?—pregunto Yaya curiosa. Yo me sorprendí con su pregunta, no solo porque no me la esperaba, sino también porque yo tampoco lo sabia. Vi hacia Rima, sin embargo, ella tenia la cabeza totalmente abajo, con el cabello cubriéndole, aunque pude ver un poco de su cara, estaba...¿roja?

El timbre de clases sonó, y en ese momento Rima mascullo algo de "hora de ir a clase" y se fue hacia el salón, solo que al parecer no noto que no le había soltado la mano, en un momento fue raro el ser arrastrada por ella, pero luego sonreí y camine con ella sin soltarle la mano, ¿que? como si fuera a tener otro momento como este.

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, mientras mi amiga Temari se sentaba a mi lado-aparte que ese era su puesto-yo la salude con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo, mientras mi mirada se iba a ver a Rima, que tenia la cabeza en el pupitre, aparentemente, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

— Oye Nadeshiko, ¿pasa algo?—me pregunto Temari curiosa, mientras veía hacia Rima que era donde yo había volteado, yo fui a verla.

— No, no sucede nada Temari, no te preocupes— decía sonriendo y haciendo uso de mi actuación, lo cual me preocupaba un poco, ya que Temari también era bailarina de kabuki y sabia cuando mentía.

— Es que como te viniste con Rima esta mañana, y vinieron juntas al salón y por como le mirabas—empezaba a decir con sospecha, mierda, tengo que pensar en algo.

— ¿Y? Tu vienes igual con tu hermano Rhythm todos los días y siempre le miras en las clases—vale, ese fue un truco muy bajo, ¡pero era lo ultimo que me quedaba! Temari, gracias a mi afirmación, se sonrojo levemente y miro hacia adelante, por lo menos así quizás me deje por un rato.

El profesor llego y hasta ahí quedo la conversación, mire hacia adelante oyendo la explicación del profesor y de vez en cuando miraba hacia Rima, esperando ansiosa a que sonara el timbre y poder seguir todo el día a su lado, aunque sea como amigas y no como algo mas.

**Bien, otro capitulo en la madrugada, es oficial -.- ya vere si escribo el crossover en la tarde, por ahora, tengo que irme a la escuela.**

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	8. No se puede parar la imparable

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Para que quede claro, estoy escribiendo esto el martes, ahora, que lo publique en la madrugada o en la tarde-no quisiera que el capitulo fuera muy corto-pero ya vere eso.**

**Con respecto a mi crossover...va a quedar parado, no, no es que me faltan ideas, de hecho tengo varias, solamente que quiero poder concentrarme en esta plenamente, luego, cuando esta se termine, seguire con la otra, tranquilos, al paso que voy, no tardare en seguir el otro.**

**Ya mejor empiezo, ¡Que inicie todo!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 8. No se puede parar la imparable

RimaPOV  
¡¿Que-carajo-estaba-sucediendo? la cosa esta mal, muy muy muy-imagínense mil ya tendrán una idea-mal. La verdad, es que tenia la esperanza de que Nadeshiko no se acordara de lo que le dije y que siguiéramos como estábamos, no negare que el tenerla cerca me hacia feliz, ¡pero allí estaba el problema! entre mas tiempo pase con ella, la seguiré queriendo, incluso mas, ¿y que pasara el día que le guste un chico o la termine regando y le diga mis sentimientos? o yo se que pasara, voy a sufrir como la tremenda idiota que soy por enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, merezco un nobel por esto.

Primero, el acercamiento por la fiebre, si estaba preocupada por ella, le dije que no viniera si sentía mal, pero con lo emocionada que se veía me pareció que quizás viniera de todas formas, al final, mi cuerpo me traiciono-otra vez-y la agarre y en vez de revisar su temperatura poniendo mi mano en su frente-como una persona normal-puse mi frente contra la de ella, por lo menos pude tomar el control a tiempo y cerrar los ojos, lo que me dio oportunidad para concentrarme en evaluar su temperatura y no en tener su cara tan cerca como para besarla.

Despues de eso, el que agarrara mi mano, cada vez que tenia contacto con ella, me sonrojaba un poco, aunque también dependía de como era el contacto, claro antes no pasaba por la costumbre de tenerla cerca, ahora como hace tanto tiempo que no la he tenido cerca ya no me acostumbro y claro, sonrojo.

Luego el incidente con Yaya, de todas las pregunta que podía hacer, ¿por que tuvo que ser esa? no podía decirles "Deje de ser su amiga porque me sentí extrañamente feliz cuando me beso y luego descubrí que es porque la amo" ni muerta diría eso, gracias al cielo la campana me salvo y me fui a clases. Lastimosamente, no note que seguía agarrando su mano hasta llegar al salón, por lo cual me fui rápidamente a mi asiento y puse mi cabeza de tomate pegada al pupitre, quise golpearme la cabeza pero me contuve ya que hubiera atraído la atención de todos.

Al final el maestro llego y tuve que levantar la cabeza, al menos tratando de concentrarme en clase podría dejar de pensar en Nadeshiko. ¿Por que tenia que pasarme eso justamente a mi? la chica fría que había rechazado a docenas de chicos, ¿para luego tener la posibilidad de ser rechazada por una chis que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga? que irónico, quizás esa tontería del Karma sea realidad después de todo. Yo, una chica que no creía en el amor, que lo viera como algo por lo cual la gente sufriera inútilmente, ahora tenia que padecerlo sin mas opción, y de una persona que jamas le vería, como algo mas que su mejor amiga.

Una punzada en mi pecho apareció y decidí que era mejor dejar de pensar en eso antes de que deprimiendome o llorando, por lo cual trate de concentrarme en la clase, era aburrido, pero prefería eso que estar como una magdalena.

El timbre sonó y todos se levantaron de sus asientos, queriendo ir a comprar el almuerzo lo mas rápido posible, yo como traía el mio no hacia falta, así que con total serenidad y frialdad me pare de mi asiento, hay que mantener una imagen. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, al voltear era Nadeshiko, sonriéndome amistosamente.

— Rima, ¿vamos a almorzar?—me pregunto feliz y sonriente, yo pude controlarme para que nada pudiera atraer sospechas.

— De acuerdo, no tengo problema— decía de manera monótona e indiferente, mientras agarraba mi maletín.

— Perfecto, vamos yendo—con su sonrisa aun sin borrarse, me agarro la mano mientras con una sonrisa me guiaba afuera del edificio, yo me sonroje naturalmente sin poderlo evitar, ¿a donde se había ido la fría imagen que trataba de mantener?

Salimos del edificio para dirigirnos con nuestros amigos. Normalmente Yaya solía bromear con cualquier cosa y no tomarse nada en serio-era muy infantil-, lo que hacia reír a la mayoría, pero yo odiaba cuando hacia eso, al final siempre Nadeshiko le paraba, ella sabe cuanto odio las bromas no tomadas enserio. Tratábamos de pasar las cinco el mayor tiempo posible, Amu, Yaya, Utau, Nadeshiko y yo, Utau no solo estaba en un año mayor al de nosotros, sino también que ella era una gran cantante, por lo cual la mayoría del tiempo no podíamos estar con ella.

Llegamos al patio donde estaban todos sentados en la grama, y como quedaba solo un espacio libre-o quizás, fuera su preferencia-Nadeshiko se sentó al lado. Al llegar todos estaban reunidos, Amu y Utau-que no estaban presentes antes de las clases-se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que llegábamos juntas Nadeshiko y yo.

— ¿Desde Cuando ellas...—empezó a preguntar Utau viendo a nuestros amigos, bueno, si así se puso al enterarse que eramos amigas, no quiero saber que cara podría si se enteraba de lo que sentía por Nadeshiko.

— No estamos seguros—le contesto Tadase con rapidez mientras se metía un pedazo de yakitori a la boca.

— ¿Aun te acuerdas Rima?—oí la voz de Nadeshiko llamándome casi riendo, al voltearme, en su almuerzo tenia unas empanaditas de mariscos, yo me contuve para no reír.

— Si, estábamos en primavera en el parque por la fiesta de los cerezos, tu madre había querido que probáramos eso y mis padres también, pero nos negamos tanto que acabamos haciendo una guerra de comida en plena celebración, nos llevamos un buen regaño esa vez—casi reía mientras me acordaba de eso, había sido divertido hasta el momento del regaño.

— Me acuerdo, de hecho no son tan malas—decía mientras con los palillos agarraba una empanadita y me la ponía a mi altura— Pruebala.

Como estaba prácticamente frente de mi altura, yo me incline un poco mas hacia adelante y la comí. En realidad, estaba muy rica, Nadeshiko solo sonreía feliz, yo me sonroje levemente por eso, mientras me volteaba, al ver, nuestros amigos nos veían boquiabiertos.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto Nadeshiko viendo la cara atónita de nuestros amigos.

— Cuando dijeron que eran mejores amigas, no me pensamos que tanto así— decía Tadase anonadado, mientras nuestros amigos le daban la razón.

— Conozco a Rima desde que tengo 5 años, hacíamos todo juntas, jugábamos juntas, ella me veía bailar y yo hacer sus imitaciones de comedia, dormíamos en la casa de la una o de la otra, íbamos juntas a los festivales, incluso yo llegue a conocer a casi toda su familia cada vez que ella y sus padres salían de vacaciones y yo les acompañaba, mientras Rima a salido mas de una vez del país en las vacaciones con mi familia—relataba felizmente mientras nuestros amigos se quedaban aun mas sorprendidos al ver como fue nuestra amistad, Nadeshiko pareció pensar algo y luego se giro a verme sonriente— de hecho, nos conocemos desde hace 10 años, ¿verdad Rima?

— Si—inmediatamente voltee, cada vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera para mi me terminaba sonrojando, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Nadeshiko se volteaba con tristeza, pero quizás me lo imagine.

— ¿Y como les fue en la película?—pregunto Utau obviamente ya incomoda con el tema, ella no pudo ir porque estaba en una grabación, aunque también era fan de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

— ¡Fue increíble Utau-chii! ¡la película estuvo fantástica, pero lo mejor fue que logramos conocer a Sakura, Syaoran y a Eriol!— exclamaba Yaya de lo mas emocionada.

— ¡¿En serio?— Tadase y Kukai se quedaron sorprendidos, ellos no fueron porque era una salida solo para chicas, ademas no eran fans de la serie, pero claro, uno no conoce a tres famosos todos los días.

— ¿Y como eran? ¿Sakura es tan distraída? ¿Sakura y Syaoran están totalmente enamorados no? ¿Tomoyo les hace de cupido? ¿Syaoran es mas guapo en vida real que en pantalla?—preguntaba Utau con rapidez de lo mas emocionada, aunque vi a Kukai lanzar un bufido molesto.

— Syaoran es muy guapo, pero es un total nerd—afirmo Amu de lo mas serena, ella ya se había acostumbrado a Syaoran sin dificultades—y de resto no tiene nada de que ver, de hecho, Syaoran aparentemente le gusta Eriol y nos enteramos que Tomoyo y Sakura eran pareja.

— ¡¿QUEEE?—Utau casi gritaba al decir eso, sin poder creer lo que el decía Amu, luego negó la cabeza—claro que no, te lo estas inventando.

— Si si es cierto, pregúntale a Nadeshiko que es amiga suya—Amu volteo a ver a la mencionada, mientras esta lucia fuera de este mundo con un aura de melancolía, sin embargo despertó al ser mencionada.

— Si, Syaoran siempre a sido un chico de lo mas moe, aunque no se cuando se enamoro de Eriol, sin embargo se notaba a leguas que Tomoyo y Sakura estaban coladitas la una por la otra—contaba Nadeshiko aun con cierta tristeza, a mi me preocupo eso, pero no lo demostré en publico.

— Y no solo eso, después fuimos a la casa de Eriol a una fiesta, ¡y adivina quien consiguió el teléfono de todos los vocaloids!—anuncio Amu de lo mas alegre mientras sacaba una libreta con los números, Utau solo se la quito viendo todos los números de teléfono— Y no solo eso, ¡me prepusieron ser una de ellos!

— ¡No es justo Amu! tienes que presentármelos—le demandaba Utau mientras le arrojaba la libreta, y no me sorprende que le molestara, ella era una cantante y a la que le propusieron ser una vocaloid fue a Amu.

El timbre sonó y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, esta vez Nadeshiko no tomo mi mano, incluso parecía algo pensativa. Después de algunas horas mas de clase, el timbre volvió a sonar y nos fuimos a clases, sentí que me jalaron la manga, al voltear, era Nadeshiko con la mirada algo baja.

— Rima, ¿te importa si vamos juntas?—pregunto en un tono un poco bajo, esto me sorprendió, pensé que ella tenia planeado que nos fuéramos juntas. Yo asentí, algo confundida, luego de eso cada una con su maletín nos fuimos del colegio.

Caminamos en silencio, yo esperaba a que Nadeshiko dijera algo, no se porque pero me esperaba que lo hiciera, quizás solo quería una explicación de porque actuaba así, aun en este momento, se le veía pensativa y con algo de melancolía, me preocupaba bastante eso, normalmente si estaba triste yo la abrazaba y la dejaba llorar, pero no estaba segura si hacerlo esta vez, ya que no sabia con exactitud que le pasaba.

— Rima—me llamo Nadeshiko mientras paraba de caminar, yo al darme cuenta de eso pare al instante mirándola, esperando a ver que me diría— ¿Dime Rima, te sientes...obligada?—pregunto mientras su voz sonaba algo rota, yo solo me quede confundida, ¿a que se refería con eso?— me refiero al ser mi amiga, por lo de ayer que estaba, llorando, ¿acaso...tu me odias?—tenia la mirada tapada cuando dijo esto, con la voz ahogada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— negué de inmediato, mientras agarraba sus brazos, Nadeshiko sorprendida levanto la mirada y me miro— ¿Como podía odiarte? ¡eso no puede ser posible! eres amable, una gran bailarina, dulce, bella, divertida, considerada, ¡y eres mi mejor amiga!—antes de que me diera cuenta, le había tirado tamaño de discurso, al menos pude detenerme antes de que saliera algo demasiado comprometedor. Nadeshiko se quedo sorprendida unos momentos, para luego sonreírme como siempre lo hacia para mi.

— Si, somos mejores amigas— decía tomando mi mano con cierto afecto, yo me sonroje levemente, pero le devolví la sonrisa— vamos a mi casa, ¿vale?

Yo asentí, mientras íbamos a su casa. Esto me recordaba a cuando eramos niñas, cada vez que terminábamos la escuela, escogíamos a que casa íbamos y pasábamos toda la tarde juntas, y aunque no todo fuera a terminar como en esos días, me alegraba saber, que al menos ya estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Llegamos a su casa sin mayor retardo, aun íbamos agarradas de la mano, pero no me importaba sinceramente, de cualquier forma dudo que alguien no vea. Sin embargo, a pocos metros de llegar a la casa, una figura en un abrigo café se alzaba al frente de nosotras, tanto Nadeshiko como yo nos quedamos totalmente sorprendidas y petrificadas.

— Bienvenida a casa, Onee-chan—le dijo Nagihiko, su hermano gemelo, hace años que no le había visto, pero no estaba segura de porque se fue, de hecho, ni me había enterado que regreso, y a juzgar por el rostro de su hermana, ella tampoco. Al verme lucio algo sorprendido, pero me dio una sonrisa mas radiante de la que le dio a Nadeshiko— bienvenida también, Rima-chan—me sorprendí cuando dijo mi nombre, no siempre lo decía, solo esperaba que la llegada inesperada de Nagihiko fuera solo un buen presagio.

**Nuevamente, en la madrugada, no es de sorprender -.- sin embargo perdi parte del capitulo y me retrase mas, por suerte creo que lo pude restaurar bien, aunque no me quedo tan bien como el de antes.**

**Bueno, tengo que prepararme, ¡nos vemos!**

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	9. Un nuevo rival ¿el sentimiento que muere

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**  
**Lamento la tardanza, me estoy retrasando mucho, pero no se preocupen, tratare de por lo menos publicar 3 capítulos por semanas mas o menos, ademas, ahora tengo una guía con los resúmenes de los capítulos del 10 al 16.**  
**Planeaba que en la serie apareciera escenas de otras parejas tabú, pero ya veré si me acuerdo de incluirlas ^^U**  
**Bien, no tengo nada mas que decir, ¡que empiece todo!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 9. Un nuevo rival ¿el sentimiento que muere al comenzar de florecer?

NadeshikoPOV  
Camine a casa con Rima de lo mas contenta, realmente había temido que la obligara a ser mi amiga de nuevo, aunque la quería de vuelta, no quería que fuera en contra de su voluntad. No pude evitar quedarme sorprendida al oír todo lo que Rima dijo de mi, ¿de verdad ella pensaba todo eso? el saber que tenia tan buena impresión de mi y que de paso me seguía considerando su mejor amiga, basto como para que mi corazón, algo magullado por pensar que me odiara, saltara de la felicidad de pensar que volveríamos a estar juntas, esta vez sin dudas.

Nos fuimos agarradas de la mano hasta mi casa, no me importaba si alguien nos veía, no dejaría que nadie me arrebatara esta felicidad. Pero al llegar a casa, gracias a una inesperable sorpresa, esta me fue arrebatada, al no ver a otro mas que a mi hermano, Nagihiko. El era el mejor bailarín de la familia, y aunque estábamos parejos, me superaba, por eso, usando mi nombre como Nadeshiko Fujisaki, el había empezado a viajar por el mundo hace cinco años, de vez en cuando hablábamos y nos poníamos en contacto. Sin embargo, antes de irse, yo me había enterado que el estaba enamorado de Rima.  
— ¿Hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos visto no? 5 años, me alegro el ver que sigues en contacto con Nadeshiko—dijo con total cortesía hacia Rima, yo jamas le había contado como fueron las cosas para Rima y para mi después de que se fuera, así que el no estaba enterado de lo que paso estos años.  
— P-pero Nagihiko, ¿cuando volviste? ¿por que no me había enterado?—pregunte confundida, observando como con gracia se acercaba a nosotras, no por nada era el mejor bailarín de la familia.  
— Bueno, se que quizás debí estar un poco mas de tiempo viajando, pero decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, he aprendido muchas cosas y creo que era mejor regresar a mi hogar— decía sonriente y amable, típico de nuestra familia, los Fujisaki eran amable por naturaleza.  
— Por cierto Nagihiko, ¿Por que fue que viajaste?—pregunto Rima curiosa, ella sabia que mi familia era de danza y que yo bailaba, lo que no sabia, era que mi hermano también era un bailarín, y mucho menos sabia que utilizo mi nombre para viajar por Europa y américa.  
— B-bueno, eso es una conversación para otro día—se excuso algo nervioso, el era un buen actor, pero cuando se trataba de su actuación como yo, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso—pero me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti estos años, ya que mi hermana nunca me llego a contar nada.  
Tanto a Rima y a mi nos salio una gotita en la nuca, otra razón por la que nunca le dije sobre ella, es porque casi no teníamos contacto alguno, y claro, de esa manera no podía notificarle que le pasaba.  
— Me parece bien, podemos tomar té en el jardín— sugerí cordialmente metiéndome en la conversación, aun no me enorgullecía admitirlo, tenia celos de que mi hermano se quedara a solas con Rima, ya no sabia que si el seguía enamorado de Rima o no, ademas de que tampoco sabia si Rima sentía algo por el.  
Nagihiko advirtió también que yo seguía ahí, sonrió como normalmente, aunque creo que logre notar algo de molestia en sus ojos, los míos brillaron retadores, si mi hermanito cree que yo voy a dejar que este a solas con Rima, es que no sabe nada de mi, aunque en realidad, no sabia mucho de mi gracias a su ausencia en estos años.  
— Buena idea hermana, yo iré con Rima al jardín mientras tu traes el té, después de todo yo acabo de llegar y Rima es una invitada—me rebatió el como si nada, bufe mentalmente, no podía debatirle o se veía raro. Así que asentí mientras Nagihiko y Rima se iban hacia el jardín.  
Mientras calentaba el agua y preparaba las infusiones, me pregunte si de verdad mi hermano seguía enamorado de Rima. Yo era la prueba de que el amo aun con dificultades podía seguir viviendo, a fin de cuentas aunque Rima me trataba con frialdad, mis sentimientos sobrevivieron hasta que me di cuenta de ellos hace unos pocos días. Si de verdad seguía queriendo a Rima, ¿acaso volvió por ella? ¿por eso le sonrió así al verla? ¿ tendría planeado el que fuera su novia? y si eso llegara a pasar, ¿yo podría soportar no doblegarme por la tristeza?  
La verdad, la idea de que Rima estuviera con otro, y que de paso fuera mi hermano, me destrozaba. Sabia que podía llegar el día en que Rima conociera a alguien se hicieran pareja y en el peor de los casos-para mi-se casaran, debía admitir que esa idea me dolía mucho, pero con algo de tiempo, podría mentalizarmelo para no sea tan doloroso, sin embargo, ¿podría soportar que Rima comenzara una relación tan pronto al descubrir mis sentimientos?  
Veo que el té esta listo y lo sirvo en tres tazas, que en una bandeja llevo hasta el jardín, Rima y Nagihiko conversaban amenamente sin ninguna dificultad, incluso Nagihiko hizo sonreír a Rima. No me gusto que Rima le sonriera, sin embargo, decidí tapar eso y sonreír falsamente, acercándome a ambos.  
— Ya esta listo el té—anuncie sentadome junto a ellos poniendo la bandeja con las tazas en el medio. Nagihiko me miro por unos momentos, aparentemente notando que no sonreía como siempre, pero agarro una taza y bebió un poco.  
— Y dime hermano, ¿como te ha ido en tus viajes?—pregunte tratando de hacer conversación.  
— Ha sido increíble, he aprendido mucho de esos viajes y he conocido mucha gente, pero no cambiaría nada de eso mi hogar, he extrañado mucho Japón— decía observando mas que a nada Rima, en otras palabras, otra cosa que extraño fue a ella— Y Rima-chan, ¿como han ido las cosas entre mi hermana y tu?  
— Bueno, ha habido complicaciones, mas que nada de mi parte— admitió Rima mirando hacia abajo, mientras yo miraba la miraba atentamente—sin embargo, Nadeshiko permaneció firme y nunca se separo de mi, es algo de lo que ahora estoy muy agradecida—termino diciendo mientras me veía a mi, dándome una sincera sonrisa, yo me sonroje un poco al saber esto. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Nagihiko sorprendido.  
— Entiendo—dijo el algo pensativo y cabizbajo, luego levanto la cabeza y sonriente, miro a Rima— oye Rima, ¿que tal si vas a cambiarte? hay un festival no muy lejos de aquí al que me gustaría ir contigo, ademas, quisiera hablar con Nadeshiko a solas.  
Rima estuvo algo confundida, ya que primero quería que hablaran y luego hace que se fuera, pero aun confundida, acepto asintiendo y se fue hacia la salida, por suerte, conocía la casa de memoria, y aunque quise acompañarla hasta la salida, la mirada de Nagihiko me sugirió que me quedara ahí.  
— Nadeshiko, ¿sucede algo entre Rima y tu?—pregunto de repente, a lo que por desgracia, yo recordé lo que había pasado el domingo, el lunes y lo de hoy, y por supuesto, me sonroje.  
— N-no, ¿por que preguntas?—trate de no sonar nerviosa, pero creo que hasta el podía notar mis múltiples gotas de sudor por los nervios, mi tartamudeo y su gran habilidad en la actuación me hicieron transparente.  
— Nadeshiko, somos hermanos, puedes serme honesta—dije con sinceridad y de manera directa, yo me quede algo sorprendida por eso, pero suspire derrotada.  
— Bien, en el tiempo en que te fuiste, Rima y yo nos distanciamos, descubrí que soy bisexual y estoy enamorada de ella, entre ella y yo no hay nada mas que la reconstrucción de nuestra amistad, pero yo la quiero mas de lo que ella podría imaginar— confesé siendo sincera, el parecía algo no sorprendido, aunque no de la manera que yo esperaba.  
— Bueno, supuse lo tercero, aunque me sorprende que lo admitas—susurro para si mismo, luego me miro nuevamente—escucha Nadeshiko, apesar de los años de distancia, yo amo a Rima y quiero estar con ella—me sorprendió que fuera así de directo, y me sentí algo traicionada por esa afirmación, aunque nunca fuimos muy cercanos. Después de la muerte de papa se formo una gran brecha entre nosotros, el se ocupo de cumplir el deseo de nuestro padre y que aun siendo un chico, se convirtiera en un gran bailarín, en cambio yo me entristecí, hasta la llegada de Rima, cada uno siguió sus deseos y no relacionamos mucho, siendo sincera, Rima era mas una hermana para mi que Nagihiko—Pienso que deberías dejarme tratar de que ella sea mi novia.  
Esa ultima frase me quedo de piedra, apesar de lo simple que pudiera parecer la oración, la mirada y tono de Nagihiko suponían que era en serio, y la verdad, era algo serio. ¿Me estaba pidiendo dejara mis recién descubiertos sentimientos por sus deseos? ¿como podía pedirme algo tan egoísta?  
— Mira—me agarro la mano, mientras miraba para abajo—no solo digo lo por mi, también pienso en Rima y en ti. Nadeshiko, ¿de verdad piensas que Rima te ve de la misma manera? digo, eres una gran chica, pero ese es el problema, eres una chica y Rima igual, las posibilidades de que ella sea bisexual o lesbiana son remotas, y mas remotas aun, es que te corresponda—cada una de esas palabras se me clavaba en el corazón, aunque sabia, que en realidad tenia razón—y aunque fuera así, su familia es dueña de una exitosa compañía, nuestra familia aunque con raras tradiciones es estricta, y un amor entre dos chicas no es aceptado en la sociedad, sencillamente no podría darse. Tu quieres a Rima, ¿cierto? ella se merece a un chico que la trate bien, no a un patán salido de quien sabe donde, y ambos sabemos que yo la respetaría y la trataría como se merece, ¿no crees que Rima debería poder ser feliz a mi lado en vez de que un idiota venga y la maltrate?  
Me dolía admitirlo, pero tenia razón, era difícil de creer que Rima sintiera lo mismo por mi, si hace menos de una semana no podía mirarme sin frialdad o darme comentarios sarcásticos, si apenas había logrado que ahora me sonriera, difícilmente podría verme y decirme "te amo", la estaca en mi corazón se enterró mas con esos pensamientos, pero era la verdad. Nagihiko era un buen chico, de gran familia, conocedor, amable, sabia que no le haría daño a Rima, que podría confiarle su corazón sabiendo que cuidara bien de el, quizás eso fuera lo correcto.  
_No_ salio de mi mente sin saber porque, como si mi conciencia se hiciera audible de una manera tan expresiva _si se la dejas a tu hermano seria el camino facil, ¡lucha por lo que sientes!_ la voz volvió a resonar en mi cabeza, y aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, me pareció que era cierto. Quizás Rima no me viera de la misma forma en estos momentos, pero no por eso debería marchitar esta flor que es el amor que siento por Rima, yo la amaba, era la persona mas preciada para mi, y aunque Nagihiko era una buena opción para Rima, era la mas sencilla, si de verdad ella significaba algo para mi o me importara mi corazón, debía luchar por lo que sentía, tratar de ganarme el corazón de Rima, y no aceptar la derrota hasta que ella lo dijera.  
— No—dije de forma audible, mientras levantaba la cabeza, viendo el rostro sorprendido de Nagihiko—lo siento Nagihiko, pero yo también amo a Rima, y aunque sea una locura, tratare de que ella me quiera así como yo lo hago con ella, no me rendiré a menos que rechace o su corazón este ocupado—termine de hablar con la decisión en mi mirada y en mi voz.  
La mirada de Nagihiko se oscureció un poco, aunque también se vio la decisión que en estos momentos yo poseía.  
— Entiendo—se levanto de su lugar, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, antes de irse, se volteo—respetare tu decisión, pero no dejare a Rima tan fácilmente, luchare por ganarme su amor, aunque eso signifique volverme tu rival—y por la puerta se marcho, mientras sus pasos resonaron cada vez menos alejándose de mi. Mientras ahora una nueva brecha se marcaba ante nosotros, ya que aun siendo hermanos, nos habíamos convertidos en rivales por el corazón de Rima.

¡Por fin! Ya no publicado en la madrugada T0T aunque ya es tarde-pero probablemente me mantenga despierta la pelicula de pokemon que están dando *-* - bien, no tengo mucho que decir, el sueño me ha quitado mucho de la mente.  
Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido


	10. ¡La guerra declarada!

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 10. ¡La guerra declarada!

RimaPOV  
Rebuscaba entre mi armario, en busca de mi yukata de verano-que aunque no fuera la época, vendría mejor que un kimono de invierno, ademas de que el tiempo estaba fresco-pero no lograba encontrarlo. Mi armario no era demasiado extenso, debería ser relativamente fácil encontrar un yukata color amarillo canario con un obi verde jade e interior magenta-después de todo, ni que fuera Lady Gaga para tener un armario lleno de extravagansas-y sin embargo una parte de mi sabia perfectamente que la razón por la que no encontraba ni mi yukata ni mis zapatillas es porque mi mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas, al punto que apenas le hacia caso al armario.

No podría creer que Nagihiko estuviera de nuevo en Japón, la ultima vez que lo vi fue a inicio de verano, estaba sorprendida de que se fuera a mitad del año escolar, hasta que me explico que era porque en Europa iniciaban el año en Septiembre. Me sorprendió en parte que el se despidiera de mi, en parte eramos amigos-lo veía a menudo cuando iba a casa de Nadeshiko, ya que se fue un par de meses antes de que pasara el "incidente"-pero no eramos tan cercanos como para que quisiera despedirse de mi, quizás de Kukai o hasta Tadase, pero no conmigo.

No negare que me entristeció un poco su partida, al igual que Nadeshiko, el era un recuerdo de mi feliz infancia antes de las constantes peleas de mis padres y que me cerrara, por eso el hacia sacar parte de la antigua yo, después de todo no estaba totalmente cerrada cuando el se fue y no me acostumbro a tratarle con frialdad-sin contar que era obvio las razones por las que lo hacia con Nadeshiko-con el cerca, parte de los lindos recuerdos salían con el.

Creo que era una paranoia que tengo desde hace tiempo, pero hoy juraría que fue real. Sonara absurdo, pero empezaba a creer que Nagihiko me quería mas a mi que a su propia hermana. Yo ya sabia que ellos nunca fueron unidos-ella me lo había confesado junto de su padre, y solo se necesitaban 2 minutos para saber de sobra que era así-pero siempre pensé que se apreciaban un poco-crecieron juntos después de todos, no es como si se tratara de esos vecinos que saludas solamente por cortesía al verlos podando el jardín y de los que no te acordabas de ni el nombre-el que no se hablaran mucho siempre fue normal, pero podría apostar a que vi una chispa de ira al verse ambos.

Suspire con la cabeza metida entre mi abrigo color crema y mi camisa cuello de tortuga beige. Okey, esto era estúpido, primero que nada apenas movía los trajes y creo que si veía un bebé alce oso polar no lo notaria ni aunque me mordiera la mano, segundo, ¿por qué demonios me concentraba tanto en eso? era absurdo el pensar que podría averiguar lo que pasaba entre esos dos solo buscando en mi armario. Ademas, si seguía aquí iba a llegar tarde para ver a Nagihiko, y estoy segura que lo ultimo que quiere es tener que esperarme después de su viaje.

Ya con la mente mas centrada en buscar el bendito yukata y no en banalidades, no tarde ni dos minutos en darme cuenta que el yukata estaba al fondo del armario, lo que resultaba un poco obvio ya que la ultima vez que lo utilice fue hace un año y entre las búsquedas de ropa y guardando obviamente termino desplazado. Me pase una mano por la frente, tengo que poner mas atención cuando hago las cosas en vez de concentrarme en tonterías, como haga eso en clases estaré en problemas-aun así dudaba de que se fuera a cumplir cuando eso pasara-. Me mire al espejo, el obi ya tenia dos años en mi armario y aunque mi estatura no cambiaba del todo, si había crecido, al menos de la cintura para abajo podía ajustar el obi y tener mas libertad, pero arriba del obi era otra historia. Las mangas eran largas-siempre me gusto ese estilo-así que no me complicaban demasiado la situación, pero no podía aspirar muy profundo con esto aprisionandome el pecho, ya que gracias a mis pechos-que por lógica habían crecido desde el año pasado-hacia que se me apretara, haciéndolos mas notables de lo que realmente debería.

Bufe levemente, ¿y que mas daba? total aun podía respirar normalmente-aunque con algo de incomodidad-con esta cosa puesta, e iba al ir al festival con Nagihiko, no con alguna clase de pervertido con gusto por las chicas lolis de apareciendo de muñequitas del Festival de las muñecas.

Igualmente no tarde en encontrar mis zapatillas, ya que eran mis únicos zapatos de madera. Decidí dejar mi pelo suelto y sin mi característico cintillo negro con un lazo, dejando algunos cabellos mas al frente que ya no eran sujetados, guarde las llaves y algo de dinero en un bolso pequeño del mismo tamaño que el obi que simulaba una pequeña bolsa sujetada con por una cinta color oro.

No me puse mucho maquillaje, solo era un simple festival y nada mas saldría con Nagihiko. Me puse una sombra de ojos dorada un poco leve, no me propase con el rimel para que no se notara demasiada y mi sencillo brillo de labios sabor durazno que siempre me ponía antes de salir.

Con cuidado baje de las escaleras esperando que la practica con estos zapatos no me haga dar un paso en falso y romperme el cuello. Gracias a kami-sama llego a la primera plata intacta y le digo a mi madre que me iba, ella estaba entretenida con las acciones-probablemente las de su compañía o la de papá-y no me hizo mucho caso cuando me despedí. Me di cuenta de que deje el celular en la sala-ya que antes lo había estado buscando-pero decidí no llevarlo, el festival no seria lejos y cuando me separara de Nagihiko para ir a la casa no tardaría en llegar.

Sin apresurarme mucho me dirigí hacia el parque al final de la calle donde debería estar el altar y donde se debería hacer el festival-dudo que mi amigo se refiriera a otro lado ya que lo hubiese recalcado-al acercarme cada vez mas pude ver las luces y la gente vestida de igual manera que la mía, suspire aliviada, al menos no me había equivocado y no llegaría tarde.

Conforme me acerque pude ver a Nagihiko esperándome en la entrada, no difícil identificar a un chico de cabello purpura largo hasta la cintura que de no ser por su yukata masculino casi podría parecer una chica. Sin embargo, vi una sombrilla color violeta rosado demasiado cerca como para que no pudieran estar juntos, al moverse levemente me di cuenta que era...¡¿Nadeshiko!?

Pensé que solo saldríamos Nagihiko y yo, una normal salida entre amigos sin tener que preocuparme por ella. Al momento me sonroje al verla, era tan parecida a Nagihiko pero a la vez tan diferente. Nagihiko traía un yukata masculino y obviamente no tan ostentoso como el de alguna chica, era de color blanco con lineas verdes y azul marino delgadas, con un obi azul rey. Nadeshiko en cambio llevaba uno de color cerezo que conforme bajaba en la parte de abajo se hacia purpura, era levemente brillante denotando un patrón de flores de sakura que se iluminaba un poco con la luz, su obi era de color magenta levemente mas claro que el interior del mio, y por si fuera poco, tenia maquillaje con sombra de ojos rosa y rimel no muy detallado al igual que el mio, pero su brillo de labios le hacia verlos mas oscuros y tan apetitosos como una cereza de cóctel.

Demonios, se veía incluso mas bella que en la fiesta de Eriol, era obvio que el estilo japones le quedaba de maravilla, no era de sorprender que estuviera sonrojada. Fue como encontrarme como si viera a la mismísima Amateratsu. Y fue muy bonito el momento de la ensoñación, hasta que no te como iba yo. ¡Mi pelo! demonios, si ni siquiera estaba bien peinada, todo suelto y solo faltaría una brisa para que se enmarañara por no tenerlo sujeto; ¡mi maquillaje! solo era algo leve y tanto amarillo al frente debe ser demasiado; ¡o maldición, mi pecho! no tarde mucho en notarlo porque mi respiración se había cortado y solo fue cuestión de tratar de respirar hondo para recordar porque no podía, ¡ debería de haber comprado uno nuevo en vez de llevar el del año pasado, ahora pensaría que yo trataba de...!

_Oh por favor Rima, deja de actuar como Amu en una cita y céntrate, no puedes estar armando una escena solo por este pequeño contra tiempo_ oí a lo que yo normalmente llamaba conciencia-la misma que siempre te fastidia todo el rato y es la voz que te hace darte cuenta de la asquerosa realidad-y que en raras ocasiones como esta me ayudaba y me hacia darme cuenta que tenia que actuar como siempre en vez de hacer como si se acabara el mundo, es una de las cosas que le hacían falta a Amu-que muchas veces parecía que se iba a tirar por una ventana-y a Yaya-que en un algún problema estaba casi igual que Amu-.

Decidí dejar todo ese tonto dramatismo y usar mi normal actitud de ahora, pero mientras volvía a caminar-había dejado de hacerlo por la sorpresa de verla-me di cuenta que Nadeshiko me daba la espalda y hablaba con Nagihiko, ¿de que estaban hablando que esperaron hasta que llegara?

NadeshikoPOV  
Luego de esa discusión que tuve con Nagihiko, decidí que no iba a dejarlos a solas, hasta donde yo había entendido para Rima no era ninguna cita-sin importar si así lo quería mi hermano-y yo estaba decidida, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y esta era una guerra por el corazón de Rima la cual no me iba a dignar a perder, cueste lo que cueste.

Tarde un poco mas que mi hermano, aunque en parte lo hice apropósito, si me iba con el probablemente me impediría ir y encontraría alguna forma de que así fuera, pero si llegaba de sorpresa cuando Rima estuviera presente o cerca de eso, el no podría hacer nada, ya que hasta donde Rima sabia "Solo era una normal y corriente salida de amigos, yo era su mejor amiga, ¿y que mejor manera que seguir reconstruyendo nuestros lazos que yendo a un festival a como los que íbamos antes?" je, por fin esto de estar de la misma forma que Nagihiko tenia alguna ventaja para utilizar.

Unos 20 minutos después de que Nagihiko se fuera decidí salir, probablemente ya se este encontrando con ella y yo oportunamente llegare cuando aun estén en los primeros puestos, disculpándome por llegar tarde y que le dije a Nagihiko que se adelantaran y que no me esperaran porque no tardaría, la cuartada perfecta.

Sin embargo, cuando llegue Nagihiko aun estaba esperando a Rima, _ojala lo haya dejado plantado _desee en silencio, pero estaba segura que Rima solo se había retrasado y que no tardaría en venir, en fin, no cambiaría nada. Una vez que estuve a pocos pasos de el noto mi presencia, y obviamente, no estaba nada contento con eso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con voz algo severa que me sorprendió, pero no deje que me intimidara. Una parte de mi se sentía mal de tener que estar haciendo esas cosas, no era de las que se ponía a acabar la posibilidad de futuras relaciones. Pero no tengo alternativa, Nagihiko tenia la oportunidad de ser un chico y que Rima le viera con la posibilidad de futura pareja, yo en cambio tenia mas escasa esa posibilidad, así que tenia que hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos. Ademas, no era muy unida a él, pero sabia que eramos como las dos caras de una misma manera, tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos, y si de algo estaba segura, es que el era tan capaz de estas cosas como yo, y que luego de esto no tardaría en hacer de las suyas igualmente.

— No iba a dejar esta posibilidad para que la aprovecharas— respondí con la misma fiereza en mi voz, el era mi igual y mi rival, no podía olvidar eso. Me miro algo molesto, estaba segura que me iba a recalcar algo cuando al ver al frente se le fue el enojo, yo no tarde en hacer lo mismo para ver que veía—o por Kami-sama...—susurre mas para mi misma que cualquier otra cosa. Y yo que pensé que cuando la conocí se veía hermosa, esto se queda corto, solo que esta vez no se veía angelical, sino celestial.

Traía un maravilloso yukata color amarillo similar al dorado, dándole un ángel de la realeza o hasta digno de una diosa, fuera de lo usual llevaba un bello maquillaje a juego que complementaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos, queriendo perderme en ellos aun mas que lo usual. Su cabello ya no se sujetaba por su cintillo, sino que lo llevaba suelto dándole una imagen mas de antaño transportándome a la época donde todos los días se usaba estos trajes, y donde una divina presencia se hacia presente entre las personas para quedarnos embelesados a ella. Y...¡o por la mismísima Amateratsu, su pecho! apenas note como le ajustaba, reconociendo perfectamente s-sus senos, puse desapercibida mi mano en mi boca, aunque lo que estaba sosteniendo realmente era mi nariz, en un intento con la ayuda mental de no tener una hemorragia que me mande al hospital, suerte que no mostraba demasiada piel, porque si lo hacia, que el mismísimo Kami se apiade de mi o terminaría yendo al cielo por falta de sangre.

Al voltearme me di cuenta que no era la única embobada con ella ni en el "ligero" arreglo que le hacia el yukata. Apreté el mango de la sombrilla con la misma fuerza con la que apretaba mi mandíbula en un casi fallido intento de parecer molesta, me puse enfrente de Nagihiko para que dejara de ver embelesado para verme a mi con una mirada tan molesta que parecía que podía romper una guía telefónica sin ningún inconveniente.

— ¿Qué crees que estas viendo, pervertido?—le reclame obviamente molesta y celosa, vale lo admito, estaba celosa solo porque la viera mi hermano. ¡Pero no era mi culpa! ¿que pasaría si vieran a la chica que aman, mientras tu propio gemelo se la come con los ojos? admitandolo, a nadie le gusta, sean celos absurdos o no. El vez de mirarme enojado-como seguramente hubiera hecho si fuera otra persona la que le hubiera atrapado haciendo eso-solo me reto igualmente con la mirada.

— ¿Y que me dices tu al respecto, hermanita?—su mirada no bajo al igual que la mía—no lo niegues porque me di cuenta, tu también estabas bastante prendada viéndola, y estoy segura que no precisamente porque tuviera un yukata de diseñador—me dio como si de una bofetada se tratase, sabiendo que no podía contradecirle—y recuerda, ella se puso ve así porque pensando en como se vería para mi, tu no estabas invitada en ese plan—_Nagi 1 Nade 0 _me imagine un marcador mental y no me gustaba el marcador; ¡auch! eso si había herido mi orgullo, las chispas volaron de nuestros ojos casi como si de verdad pudieran entrelazarse en una guerra. Como quería estar en la casa para agarrar alguna de las antiguas y bien afiladas nagitanas y perseguirle con ella hasta que...

— ¿eh, chicos?—la voz de Rima hizo que ambos volviéramos a la tierra y nos dejáramos de nuestra pequeña guerra visual. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, nos volteamos a verla con nuestra normal de sonrisa de "no pasa nada, no estábamos a punto de matarnos" cuando note el rubor que se había puesto en las mejillas, hum, supongo que no lo había notado por estar embelesada por lo demás. Me volteo a verme una vez que ambos la vimos—¿y eso que estas aquí, Nadeshiko?—pregunto cortesmente, yo sonreí con naturalidad.

— Es que pensé que seria mas divertido si fuéramos los tres, ¿entre mas mejor no?—recite el viejo refrán con carisma herencia de los Fujisaki y trabajada por las horas de entrenamiento donde aun sudorosos y cansados teníamos que lucir perfectos. Pude sentir la mirada molesta de mi hermano aprovechando que Rima no lo miraba para lanzarme visuales cuchillos a mi espalda, antes de que Rima dijera algo mas, le agarre de la mano sonriendo le—ven, vamos al festival— decía al mismo tiempo que me la llevaba conmigo dejando botado a mi hermanito, sentí los cuchillos triplicarse en mi espalda y solo sonreí con maliciosa victoria por esto _Nagi 1 Nade 1._

RimaPOV  
No se como, pero mi cubierta fría e indiferente se vio derrumbada-otra vez-por Nadeshiko agarrándome la mano y conmigo sonrojada-de nuevo-. Estampe mi mano contra mi cara sin que ella se diera cuenta, ¡malditos sentimientos que me estaban derrumbando las cubiertas! en serio, si veía al famoso cupido-que en occidente es considerado el dios de la amor y la estúpida razón de que yo y otro millón de personas este en estas situaciones-juro que gastaría hasta el ultimo minuto de mi tiempo para cazarle y tenerlo de trofeo en mi pared como tabla para dardos.

Por suerte ella estaba tan concentrada en ver el festival-y en seguir agarrando mi mano-que ni se daba cuenta de como estaba, ni de bromaba dejaría que me agarrara apunto de asesinar a alguien que bien podría ser inexistente. De hecho, ya vergüenza me daba solo porque me viera a si, se que no estaba para nada tan elegante y hermosa como ella-yo ya lo sabia, mi estilo no era lo tradicional del país-pensé que solo iría con Nagihiko y por eso no me importo verme así, incluso él tampoco estaba muy formal, pero ella, demonios, se veía como una belleza y grácil mariposa, justo como cuando ella esta bailando. No quería sonrojarme al verla, no era la primera vez que la veía en este tipo de condiciones, pero por mas que deseara, mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza al momento de verla, quería soltar su mano para abrazarla a ella con fuerza y besarla así como ella antes lo había hecho y hacer como si el mundo no existiera. Pero eso jamas seria posible, lo único que podía hacer ahora, era el dejarme llevar por sus pasos, con mis recuerdos de antes siendo lo mas cercano que tendré a algo con ella.

NagihikoPOV  
Con fuerza apreté los puños, viendo como mi hermana se llevaba a Rima aprovechando que tenia su atención y ella no oponía resistencia alguna. ¡Al demonio, esto no debía pasar así! yo quería salir simplemente con ella en lo que para mi al menos seria una cita, sorprendiéndola con detalles y haciendo que nuestros lazos se juntaran mas, para que pocas salidas después pudiera declararme sabiendo que me estimaba lo suficiente para querer salir conmigo y así al final, que sienta lo mismo por mi que yo por ella. ¡Pero claro, yo no contaba con que "mi querida hermanita" viniera y tuviera que meterme en una clase de competencia por la atención de ella!

— Debí imaginármelo—suspire admitiendo que debería haber esperado que algo así pasara. Después de todo, hasta yo planeaba ir con ellas al a escuela-estaba seguro que ahora seguían haciendo eso, y aunque prefería estar a solas con Rima, mejor los tres a dejarlas a solas-y quien sabe que otra cosa mas para pasar mas tiempo con ella, solo que obviamente ella decidió empezar antes que yo. Volví a suspirar, ya no sabia si el parecernos tanto era una ventaja o una desventaja.

Dejándome ya de tonterías, decidí alcanzarlas, solo porque ella gano este asalto no significa que haya ganado la guerra, y tampoco dejaría que tomara ventaja. Por suerte mi hermana no se la había llevado muy lejos y no tarde en alcanzarlas. Nadeshiko iba adelante mientras Rima algo rezaga, no sabia que cacahuetes estaba pensando mi gemela, pero pude notar que ella se veía algo deprimida, quizás sea que este aburrida porque hasta ahora solo la habían jalado.

Una vez que noto que la miraba, decidió mirar a otro lado tratando de distraerse o convencerme de que nada le pasaba. Paro viendo algo de uno de los puestos, al fijarme bien ella estaba viendo un puesto de tiro al blanco, mas específicamente, una peineta dorada con unas piedras de color esmeralda. _Hace juego con su yukata _pensé dándome cuenta de que el cabello de Rima por mas lindo que se viera suelto, podía ser una molestia gracias a ser tan largo y así mismo voluminoso. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que ni Rima ni yo eramos los únicos que veían el objeto, y yo tampoco era el único que noto que a Rima le convenía.

La mirada junto con la de mi hermana entro en lo que parecía, una guerra de miradas donde si fuera real, las chispas de nuestra rivalidad probablemente terminarían incendiando medio establecimiento. Solo hizo falta un segundo, para ambos entendiéramos las palabras que el otro no decía, y en otro par de segundos, corrimos sincronizados y sin ensayo previo hacia el puesto, sacamos el dinero al mismo tiempo y justamente igual dijimos— ¡Danos tres pelotas!

El señor parpadeo confuso, viendo a Nadeshiko y luego a mi, volviendo a parpadear confundido. Maldije por lo bajo, empezaba a creer que Nadeshiko y yo eramos en otra vida pasada la misma pasada y ahora teníamos que estar pagando el precio siendo casi iguales hasta en los movimientos.

— ¿Señorita, estoy viendo bien?—pregunto el señor hacia Rima, que al parecer ni siquiera nuestra diferente ropa era prueba suficiente que no eramos la misma persona. Rima asintió levemente, supongo que también le agarramos por sorpresa el estar tan increíble sincronizados como si fuéramos un espejo para el otro.

— Disculpe—sus palabras parecieron corteses aunque su tono delataba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Una pequeña diferencia entre ambos, yo era mucho mas paciente y con mejor temperamento que ella, lo que era irónico ya que normalmente son los hombres mas propensos a estallar de enojo que una chica—¿nos daría las pelotas?

— Claro—por suerte el hombre volvió a la compostura y nos la dio, y era un alivio. No me consideraba un cobarde, pero sabia que mi hermana no era nada agradable molesta, y sabia que el ponerme a competir con ella quitandole la atención de su mejor amiga también la estaba molestando bastante.

Una vez que nos la dieron no tarde en visualizar, Nadeshiko en cambio empezó a tirar, y por el empujo de la lona notaba que tiraba mas su enojo que las pelotas mismas tratando de anotar. Yo, mas sereno y calmado que mi hermana, decidí calcular mas o menos donde debía tirar. Antes de lo que esperaba las pelotas de mi hermana se habían acabado con ella mas relajada, pero no tardando en darse cuenta que no había tirado ni una misera botella. Sonreí seguro de que lo hacia, y de un tiro, le di al centro de las 3 botellas, acertando a la primera vez sin necesidad de usar las tres, juro que quise partirme de risa al ver la boca abierta de Nadeshiko al ver que le había ganado sin problema alguno.

— ¡Felicidades caballero! ¿que desea llevarse de premio?—pregunto el hombre felicitándome a la vez. No dude que era lo que quería ni por un momento.

— La peineta dorada con esmeraldas—le pedí oyendo como Rima se sorprendía de que justamente pidiera eso. El señor me la dio y yo me acerque a mi flor de durazno sonriendole con cariño y calidez—para ti—le dedique mostrando la bella peineta que combinaba con su traje, me acerque a su espalda—deja que te lo ponga—ofrecí agarrando parte de su cabello y acomodándolo en un rodete, poniendo como joya final la peineta, ahora estaba agradecido que sabia de algunos peinados femeninos con mi actuación como Nadeshiko.

Una vez que mis manos dejaron su cabello se volteo a verme, si antes se veía increíble ahora sin duda lucia como una princesa, casi me costaba el no decirle "Rima-hime" con ese aspecto majestuoso que me presentaba ahora, y casi siempre lo hacia cuando la veía. Me sonrió con gentileza—gracias Nagihiko—su sonrisa se mantuvo mientras yo me sonrojaba levemente, pero sin prestarle atención le devolvía la sonrisa.

Con delicadeza agarre su mano a lo que ella se soprendio nuevamente, la apreté levemente al mismo tiempo que con calidez le sonreía—ven, sigamos viendo el resto del festival— sugerí empezando a caminar al ritmo en que ella lo hacia sin jalarla como había hecho mi gemela, sonriente por dos cosas: una era que al fin Rima me estaba prestando atención solamente a mi en toda la noche, y dos es que por fin había dejado a mi hermanita rezagada y con ella obviamente muriéndose de celos. _Nagi 2 Nade 1._

NadeshikoPOV  
Ya bastante enojada por todo lo que había acumulado-no, no se fue con mis tiros de bolas, aunque hubiera deseado que así fuera dándole a las botellas y poder ser ahora el que este con Rima-creo que en medio de mis tiros había dicho todas las groserías habidas y por haber, así que no me moleste por hacerlo de nuevo. Bufe bastante enojada mientras volvía con ellos tratando de alejar el enojo de mis pensamientos.

Okey, mi hermano me llevaba las ventaja, por ahora. No iba a dejar que esto siguiera así, y era obvio que destrozando algo no iba a lograrlo. Pero ahora que lo noto, cuando Rima dejo que le pusiera la peineta no vi sonrojo, nerviosismo o algún otro signo que significara que mi hermano le gustaba. Cuando se miraron pude ver el amor y la calidez que mi hermano le daba, casi diciendo "te amo" con sus ojos, pero en los de ella solo vi gratitud y esta tampoco era excesiva. Las mejillas de Nagihiko estaban rosadas, pero las de Rima estaban del mismo tono que su piel, lo que ahora que pienso, ¿no llevaba maquillaje en el mismo?

_Significa que eso si era sonrojo_—pensé al mismo tiempo que me concentraba en la situación al punto en que iba a alcanzar a los otros—_pero si eso era sonrojo, que ahora que lo pienso dudo que mi hermano haya causado porque cuando él estuvo cerca de ella no reacciono, ¿por que es que Rima se sonrojo?..._

_Hubiera seguido, con mi razonamiento, de no ser porque Rima y Nagihiko miraban a unas personas bailando, y estaban en parejas. Fruncí el ceño, a no, no dejaría me ganara esta, lo siento hermanito, pero tendrás que buscar otra pareja de baile. Pensé acercándome a ambos dejando también atrás mi razonamiento. Y justo antes de que Nagihiko hablara, le di mi sombrilla poniéndome entre ambos, mas específicamente, con mi ángel al frente. _

— Oye Rima, ¿que te parece bailar?—le ofrecí amablemente esperando teniéndole mi mano, que dijera que si y por supuesto, que mi gemelo no dijera algo que revirtiera las cosas. Y hablando de el; no importaba lo controlado que fuera en comparación conmigo, estaba segura que ahora quería ponerme cadenas y encerrarme en la casa para no volverla a molestar nunca. Lo antes juraba que era rubor estaba en las mejillas de Rima otra vez, y un par de segundos después de pensarlo, asintió agarrando la mano que le ofrecí mientras nos introducíamos en la pista de baile.

La canción era para bailar en pareja así que Rima puso su mano en mi hombro al tiempo en que yo agarraba su cintura, acercándola mas de lo que debería pegándola hacia mi. Ambas nos sonrojamos inminente, pero ella pareció un poco aliviada al ver que yo estaba nerviosa, le sonreí con amor mientras ahora era yo quien le decía "te amo" con la mirada. Empece a bailar al ritmo de la canción, o al menos eso me pareció a mi, porque en estos momentos, el mundo había desaparecido.

Rima era todos lo que mis ojos veían, nuestra burbuja rosada y feliz volvió a envolvernos alejándonos de mi hermano y la rivalidad, en este mundo ya no había nada feo o malo, solo eramos Rima, yo y mis mas puros sentimientos expresándose a través de nuestra danza y en mi mirar. Mis ojos no se despegaban de los de ella y ella tampoco de los míos, estaba prendado a ellos y a cada grácil y angelical movimiento de los que solo ella era capaz. Su sonrisa solo hacia a mi corazón estallar de jubilo y sus cabellos moviéndose a favor de ella hacían que me sintiera temblar en el alma; pero sin entender como, mis piernas seguían firmes y guiando a mi amada, al tiempo en que nuestros movimientos se sincronizaban y encajaban perfectamente con los de la otra, en una danza única que pensaba yo solos las parejas muy enamoradas eran capaces de hacer.

Y entonces lo vi, un mundo donde Rima me correspondía, donde podía besarla cuantas veces quisiera y me correspondería, junto con un "te amo" que estaría esperando una vez que nuestro beso terminara. Uno donde mi hermano, y mi familia y la de ella, aceptaban con felicidad nuestra unión y podíamos estar juntas sin importar nuestros géneros. Donde nuestros amigos estarían felices por nosotros-y no al borde un infarto por darse cuenta que no nos caímos mal y que por el contrario estábamos enamoradas-el mundo que ahora era posible a mis ojos y que con mi corazón y alma deseaba que se cumpliera.

— Chicas—y junto con mis esperanzas de mi versión del "Mundo perfecto" la burbuja rosada desapareció, y después de un rato lamentablemente mis ojos se separaron de los de mi amor para ver a mi hermano—el baile ya termino chicas—Parpadee confundida, al ver alrededor no había nadie, todos se habían dispersado entre los comercios.

— Lo siento—decía Rima con la cabeza gacha y alisándose la falda aunque no le hiciera falta. Yo mire nuevamente alrededor tratando de no dejar a mi hermano ganar por verme enojada, cosa que sorprendentedemente no estaba. Mire un laberinto hecho de arbusto bastante firme, lo suficiente para que nadie hiciera trampa.

— Oigan chicos, ¿que tal si vamos para allá?—dije señalando el laberinto. Ambos miraron a donde apunto, y creo que Nagihiko estaba casi shokeado porque lo incluí a el en la oración en vez de tratar de volverme a robar a Rima-como llevamos haciendo toda la noche-.

— Me parece bien—Rima admitió mirando el laberinto con...¿frialdad forzada? no creo, ella no tendría porque ocultar algo, deben ser ideas mías.

Sonreí a ambos mientras iba camino al laberinto con mi mejor amiga siguiéndome, aunque algo me dice que ahora si le cause un shock a mi gemelo por no irme casi corriendo agarrándole la mano a Rima, y no lo niego, incluso yo me sorprendí. Pero la verdad es que estaba en paz, incluso feliz. Si, mi bello mundo se había ido y principalmente gracias a él que nos interrumpió, y aun así no me enoje, quizás porque era imposible enojarme después de haber estado tan cerca de Rima en estos momentos. Cierto, para ella debía ser solo su mejor amiga, y eso solo un baile que en unos días habría olvidado, pero para mi fue uno de los mejores momentos que mantendré en mis memorias, y una de las que atesoraría por siempre.

RimaPOV  
Nos dirigimos hacia el laberinto, la verdad tuve que forzarme a parecer indiferente cuando respondí, ni muerta dejaba que Nadeshiko sospechara si quisiera porque me sonroje así. Vale, el bailar con ella no era la mejor idea para que no sospechara, mucho menos cuando quede viéndola como idiota, era una suerte que nos haya juntado de esa forma, probablemente ella se sonrojo porque accidentalmente mi muy apretado pecho choco con el suyo, y yo solo por el hecho de tenerla cerca me hacia parecer con fiebre, y si ya ni quería saber de que ella descubriera lo que siento por ella, ni hablar de que me gusto el sentirnos asi.

Fabuloso, aparte de enamorada de tu mejor amiga, ahora resulta que también eres una pervertida, oí a esa fastidiosa voz de mi mente, solo que en vez de poderle discutir, me sonroje mas. Maldita sea, odiaba cuando esa cosa tenia razón, pero no podia negar que de verdad la amaba. Con un demonio, ¡yo nunca pense en "ese" tipo de cosas hasta ahora! todo mi uso de razón quería ponerse a renegar esta verdad, junto con el dichoso sentimiento que me apresaba y me hacia enloquecer cuando Nadeshiko se me acercaba.

Y en nuestro baile, no sabia cuando fue la ultima vez que me había sentido tan feliz, siempre me había bautizado como un desastre para el baile, pero al hacerlo con Nadeshiko, toda la pena se iba-aunque seguía atormentándome en el interior de mi ser-mi amor hacia ella era lo que me controlaba y hacia que quisiera bailar perfectamente para la chica que había amado y quizás la única que llegue a amar de esta manera. Al hacerlo no tenia que mentir, no tenia porque resguardarme en esa mascara de frialdad, no tenia que fingir normalidad cuando en el fondo de mi corazón me atormentaba las peleas de mis padres, todo el dolor y las cubiertas se desechaban al estar viendo sus ojos, y el amor que solo podía ser dicho en los míos.

Ella nunca sospecharía de lo que yo siento por ella, y tenia que permanecer así, no importaba cuanta felicidad tuviera en mi corazón, solo seria un baile para ella. Pero ahora, no me importaba, quería mantener aun la calidez de mi corazón conmigo antes de que el mundo me lo arrebatara. Suspire abriendo los ojos para concentrarme en el laberinto, un minuto, ¡¿y los chicos!?

Oh mierda, debí ir muy lento mientras caminaba y ni se dieron cuenta que me quede atrás. Aspire profundo-o lo intente porque el tonto yukata no me dejo-calmándome. Tranquila Rima, no pasa nada, solo tienes que ir a buscarlos, no deben andar muy lejos, y si ves la salida, pues ir a ella hasta que ellos lleguen. Empece a caminar encontrándome una que otra persona, pasándola de largo sin importarme, el laberinto no debía de ser eterno o demasiado difícil.

Pero antes de poder ver la salida o encontrar a alguno de mis amigos, las luces se apagaron de repente. Se oyeron gritos de gente sorprendida y llamando a otros, asustados como gatos en una tormenta por no poder ver casi nada, y sin que nadie lo sospechara, yo era la que estaba peor.

Los gritos inundaron mis oídos, las palabras se empezaron a cambiar en mi cabeza, oyendo gritos furicos y llenos de odio, el sudor frió empezó a recorrerme la cara, mientras el oscuro laberinto se transformaba en mi armario, con solo la luz de las calle y de la sala filtrándose por la puerta entre abierta. La niñita asustada por las primeras grandes peleas de sus padres y que estaba en el ropero, tapándose los oídos y con la cara llena de lagrimas volvia a estar ahí, con sus rizos tapándole la cara mojándose con el agua salada. Me puse en el lugar de la niña agarrando mis oídos, volviendo a hacer lo que hice en aquel entonces, agarre mis oídos con mis ojos volviéndose aguándose, sin botar lagrimas aun.

— Ayuda—susurre, haciendo lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos tan difíciles, pedir ayuda para que alguien me sacara de la pesadilla que se volvió mi familia—ayuda—dije un poco mas alto pero no lo suficiente para que alguien me oyera—¡Ayuda!¡AYUDAAAAAA!—grite con todas mis fuerzas, deseando fervientemente salir de esta agonía.

NadeshikoPOV  
Por desgracia, mi felicidad no duro lo que hubiera deseado, apenas unos pocos segundos después de entrar al laberinto. De alguna forma termine en otra de nuestras guerras de miradas, corriendo por todo todo el laberinto para ver quien salia primero. No se como no golpeamos a alguien si lo único que estábamos viendo era entre nosotros retándonos-seguirá como un misterio para mi-y finalmente encontramos la salida al laberinto, lamentablemente Nagihiko me había ganado por una cabeza y me sonreía victorioso.

— Imbécil—le insulte un poco cansada, en serio, si me pidieran un cambio de hermano, me importaría un rábano si este fuera el peor y mas grande Oni que existiera, mejor que tenerlo a el. Sin embargo, las luces se fueron y algunos comenzaron a gritar de sorpresa, principalmente gritos de gente llamando a los que se quedaron en el laberinto—con el apagón algunos se quedaron atrapados, je, que suerte que estamos todos— decía volteando detrás mio donde calculaba debía estar Rima, pero no había nadie, mi hermano y yo nos vimos nervioso.

— ¡¿Donde esta Rima?! ¡Pensé que tu la traías!—dijimos al unisono, parecía que cada vez que estábamos en molestos hacíamos lo mismo—¡¿yo?! ¡Pero tu eras quien quería agarrarle la mano! ¡No mientas también lo querías! ¡Aghhh!—ambos nos volteamos molestos por dejar a Rima abandonada en el laberinto, y de paso el que no pudiéramos evitar estar iguales.

Mientras yo miraba el laberinto preocupada, sentí como se iluminaba las cosas a mi alrededor y sentía una mano en mi hombro. Al voltear Nagihiko tenia una linterna de papel encendida por fuego, nuestra única fuente de luz hasta que terminara el apagón—vamos a buscarla.

Asentí decidida tratando de ver con la poca luz que daba la linterna de papel, viendo si en los gritos oía alguno que fuera de Rima. Y pude oír uno que apostada como que me llamaba Nadeshiko Fujisaki era de Rima, al instante me asuste. Esperaba que pidiera ayuda, pero no de esta manera, pensé que lo haría con indiferencia solo tratando de que la encontráramos, pero ahora parecía que buscaba cualquier ayuda que cualquiera le brindaba, se oía totalmente aterrada, como si su mayor temor se estuviera encarnando frente a ella apunto de atacarla.

— ¡RIMA!—grite preocupada mientras me unía a la penumbra, con Nagihiko siguiéndome rezagado tratando de ir mas despacio y que la llama no quemara la linterna, yo solo podía pensar en Rima. Jamas en mi vida la había oído tan asustada, y sabia que eso no era bueno, _si algo le pasa jamas me lo perdonare, _pensé corriendo lo mas rápido que me permitían mis piernas viendo en todos los pasillos en busca de la mas mínima sobra que reflejara que mi Rima estaba ahí. Entre todas las corridas casi pase una donde se veía lo que parecía ser...¿una pelota de pelo? me acerque a ella viendo tan detalladamente como esta luz me periferia, al acercarme bien, vi unos ojos color ocre parecidos al ámbar—¡Rima!—volvi a gritar, pero esta vez aliviada.

— ¡Nadeshiko!—grito mientras se levantaba de la esquina y se abrazaba a mi con fuerza casi clavandole las uñas a mi espalda, pero no le hice caso abrazandola a ella con delicadeza. Nagihiko nos escucho y rapidamente se acerco con la linterna, dándome la luz para ver a Rima: estaba palida, sudaba un poco y tenia algunas lagrimas en las mejillas—ayuda...ayuda...—susurraba aun sonando algo asustada.

Hice una mueca de dolor de al verla así, limitándome a abrazarla un poco mas acariciando su cabello—tranquila, ya estoy aquí— decía tratando de sonar consoladora, pero de mi voz solo salio tristeza, undiendo mas un poco la cabeza de Rima en mi hombro para que se le quitara las lagrimas. Mire a mi hermano, traía la misma mirada de tristeza y pesar, quizás los ojos menos aguados que los míos, jamas nos gustaba el saber lo que decía el otro solo con mirarlo, pero esta vez no podíamos ni prestarle atención a ello. _Nunca mas volveremos a competir de esa manera, _prometimos ambos diciéndolo solo en nuestras mentes, saliendo del laberinto con Rima aun abrazada a mi, deseando que jamas tuviera que verla de nuevo de esa manera.

**Ufff, ahora si que termine cansada esta vez, pero valió la pena.**

**Bien, se que ahora si que me tarde, es solo que mi inspiración se tomo vacaciones justo cuando yo lo estaba haciendo, y créanme que si me recrimine por ello, ademas hace un mes que empece el capitulo, lastimosamente mi laptop lo perdió todo y luego de eso no tenia ganas de volver a escribir. Sin embargo, hoy me dio muchas ganas de hacerlo, y salio mucho mejor que como salio el primero.**

**Fue un atacazo de inspiración, incluso tenia tanto miedo de perderle que solo me centre en escribir en estas horas, la verdad estuve muy feliz de tener tanta inspiración. Si, no se que me paso con la cultura japonesa hoy, pero la verdad es que la celebraciones, monstruos, deidades y palabras son totalmente verdaderas, no lo he inventado yo. **

**La verdad es que estoy un poco desanimada, la persona que mas me importaba que leyera esta historia dudo que lo vuelva hacer, aunque aun así lo voy a intentar.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, me voy a comer, lo ultimo que comí fue una empanada y de eso hace unas 11, como me atrape mi madre con eso, ahora si que no veré la luz de la pantalla de mi laptop. **

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido. **


	11. Omake 1 Lo que se perdieron

Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes-excepto la protagonista del día de hoy-no me pertenecen

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Omake 1. Lo que se perdieron.

Muy lejos de Japón-como de seguro ella hubiera querido vivir-al otro lado del mundo, y no, no era Estados Unidos, y mucho menos uno de esos increíblemente costosos apartamentos duplex que por alguna razón los gringos creían que eso era un "apartamento común y corriente" y mucho menos una linda pero enorme casa que casi todos los programas de estados unidos usaban. No, este lugar estaba un poco mas al Sur, un lugar donde una forma de ahorrar gas es sacar la sarten a la ventana, ponerle aceite y cocinar un huevo con el caloron que hace normalmente, donde a las 5 de la tarde había que correr como si llevaras ardillas en los pantalones por temor a que te asaltaran.

Entre los varios edificios y establecimientos de aquel lugar, se encontraba un edificio "disque blanco" que ahora era gris. Y en donde aun siendo ya las 2 de la tarde, una muchacha donde lo único que se distinguía entre la sabana azul y la chica que dormía en una posición tan rara que no entendía como demonios podía dormir, solo se veía el color de piel oliva un poco oscura, y un cabello castaño tan enmarañado que parecía que hubieran vivido aves ahí.

— Hmm—se oyó entre la mezcla de sabanas, y en unos segundos después, la rara chica se sentó restregándose un ojo mientras bostezaba sonoramente, mientras volteaba a ver su reloj, se sobresalto— ¡Waaa demonios, se me hizo tarde para presentar las escenas no hechas del Sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!—tan pronto como termino la absurdamente larga frase, se paro de la cama y en un santiamén estaba vestida una camisa blanca semitransparente y unas leggins negras con zapatillas del mismo color-y no me pregunten como se vistió tan rápido, porque no lo se-.

— Ok, me presento, soy Lira, y no, no es un error al escribir. Para los que estén leyendo esto en el foro donde se escribió originalmente-que por alguna razón Lila cree que nadie aparte de mi lee-yo soy la que pone los capítulos en esta pagina, conocida como angeldelaesperanzalira, que aunque me encanta el rimahiko, me encanto esta historia y decidí ponerla en fanfiction . net . Lila quiere que sea yo quien presente las escenas-la muy cobarde prefiere que yo lo haga— decía rodando sus ojos con un ligero tono amarillo y haciendo un gesto con la mano sin importancia—Pero bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora. Esta omake se trata de escenas que originalmente iban a ir en la historia, pero por respectivas razones que pondremos antes de presentar la escena, no se pudieron hacer. Y la primera escena es...—redoble de tambor que se tiene que oír en la mente porque nuestro presupuesto no puede pagar sonido real—¡Pelea absurda de Ooc entre Nagihiko y Nadeshiko!

— Esta escena originalmente iba a ir en el capitulo 9, no se hizo porque por mas Ooc que hubiera-cofcofcofSakuraTomoyoShaoran cofcofcof-a ella le parecía demasiado, pero decidio incluirlo porque se moría de risa al imaginarlo, ¡comencemos!— decía mientras en un par de aplausos, la escena iniciaba.

Escena 1: Pelea absurda de Ooc entre Nagihiko y Nadeshiko

NadeshikoPOV  
—Pienso que deberías dejarme tratar de que ella sea mi novia—dijo mi hermano con tal seriedad que ahora me costaba creer que el era ese niño tonto que se enredaba los pies con lo largo del kimono al punto que casi nadie entiende como es que ahora es el mejor bailarín de la familia. Yo, como se hubiera esperado de mi, lo mire como si hubiera dicho que era Cristina Aguilera e iba a dar un concierto en el polo Sur.

— ¡Estas loco!—dije al punto que me levantaba de golpe y ponía las manos en la mesa, esperando que por la rapidez no se me haya levantado la falda y Nagihiko viera cosas que solo eran para mi Rima. Ahora el que me miraba como si yo fuera la Nana Mizuki con un traje de carne-que le había robado a Lady Gaga, naturalmente-era mi gemelo.

— ¿Que tiene de loco que Rima pueda ser mi novia?—me reto al tiempo en que se ponía en la misma posición que yo y me miraba cara a cara.

— Primero que nada, no sabes absolutamente nada de ella excepto que es una belleza a la que quieres verle la ropa interior—sabia diciendo que probablemente era un pervertido-bueno, era un hombre, algo de pervertido tendría-y hasta ahora no me lo a contradicho—y segundo que Rima va a ser mi novia.

— ¡Ja! tu novia, como no, ¿como Rima va a querer ser novia de una yandere que solo se ve medio decente con un millar de flores de sakura encima?—me insulto al tiempo en que de no ser por nuestro combate visual-el cual creo que ya iba a hacer un incendio por las chispas que salia-traería una nagitana para hacerlo sashimi.

— ¡Y mira quien lo dice, pervertido con gusto por vestirse de mujer y adoración por las lolis!—le devolví el insulto mientras el hacia un gesto de ofensa que era parecido al de una vieja quisquillosa millonaria-dios, no solo se le pego lo femenino, sino que también femenino y desagradable, asco-.

— ¡Solo estas celosa que yo si sea hombre, yurista!

— ¡Que hombre ni que nada, pervertido remedo de mujer!

— ¡Lesviana!

— ¡Trasvesti!

Al punto en que nos insultábamos, esperamos a buscarnos cosas para arrojarnos, yo comencé tirandole unos dangos que le empezaron a pegar en el cabello-ahora si que se debe de arrepentir de haberme suplantado-y el me tiraba un puñado de tierra que había agarrado cuando yo me reía diabolicamente por dejarle el cabello como primera clase de repostería.

Seguimos tirandonos cosas hasta que terminamos hechos un desastre. El olía a agua estancada-cuando le eche al laguito de la casa donde aun no le cambiaban el agua- y yo parecía un accidente de jardín con la tierra encima y las hojas secas-que paso cuando tropecé con una rama de árbol, me pegue contra este y me cayo medio kilo de hojas encima-

— Me voy a bañar, no quiero que mi pobre cabello se quede así de feo para siempre—decía al tiempo en que agarraba un mechon de su cabello y lo acariciaba haciendo pucheros-al estilo mas gay y narcisista que existe-y me daba la espalda. Bueno, oficialmente mi hermano y yo eramos rivales de am...

— ¡Auch!—chille cuando sentí la dura porcelana de una de las tazitas de té que traje en mi cabeza, me la sobe mirando hacia mi espalda y viendo la taza rota agarrando unos trozos—¡ya veras como te ahorca la tía cuando se entere que le rompiste la tazi-auch!— volví a chillar al sentir que apretaba demasiado fuerte y me cortaba la manita con los trozos.

FIN de la primera escena.

—Pff JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— decía tirándome al suelo de la risa que esto me provocaba, sin importarme lo cochino que estaba el suelo, yo seguía riendo como loca, hasta que me levante con mi risa bajando de volumen, y quitándome una pequeña lagrima— ¿Qué? esa parodia me dio mucho risa, demandenme—hice un puchero, pero luego saque otra tarjeta de la nada, empezando a leer—Esta escena originalmente iba a ir en el capitulo 2, no se hizo la escena porque no era necesario y no quería que tomaran demasiado protagonismo

Escena 2: La declaración de Sakura.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta escena contiene levemente ecchi relacionado con shojo-ai.

SakuraPOV  
Entrabamos en la recepción de un lujoso hotel-que no tengo ni idea de cuando dinero le costo al estudio pagar la noche en este lugar, la banda de música, los bocadillos y el servicio-y todo por éxito de la premiere de "La princesa del Reino enjaulado" que se estimaba estaría entre los numero uno en ventas las próximas semanas. Pero debo admitir que cuantas entradas vendiera no me importaba-después de todo, actuaba por el gusto de hacerlo y no por las ganancias-y sin contar que hoy, otra cosa mantenía ocupada mi mente, y esa era mi dulce y delicada Tommy.

Se lo que muchos dirían, que era una locura el que estuviera enamorada de ella-y no de Syao como muchas fangirls desearían-pero es que no puedo mandarle a mi corazón de quien enamorarme, y lamentablemente, desde hace mucho tiempo que mi amor esta dirijo solo para mi amada de ojos amatatista. Se que ella no me corresponderá, peor que eso, en toda la producción me estuvo evitando-excepto en las escenas a la hora de actuar donde no le quedaba de otra-y yo lo único que podía pensar era lo feliz que estaba por ver a la chica que tanto amaba, pero al parecer ella no sentía lo mismo.

Pero eso no me detuvo, solo me hizo ser mas perseverante, y aunque falle, hoy estoy decidida, no seguiré siendo solo su amiga, me canse de tener que ocultar lo que siento. Ya no quiero que me vea solo como su amiga o compañera de trabajo, quiero que sepa que estoy loca por ella sin importar nuestros géneros.

La veo cerca de la pista de baile, llevaba un fino vestido lila con volados y sin mangas y algo de escote, yo trataba de no perderme en mis imaginaciones pervertidas pensando en la tersura de esa suave piel nunca tocados por nadie aparte de ella, cosa que obviamente quería cambiar. Su sombra de ojos era igualmente lila para combinar con ojos y atuendo, con un delicado brillo de leve rosa brillante a los que deseaba devorar. El cabello andaba suelto pero bien peinado enmarcando el resto de su cuerpo.

Era obvio que Tommy buscaba una imagen inocente pero elegante y sofisticada, cosa que me traía con las ansias de acariciarla hasta el limite. Es curioso como eramos tan diferente en esos aspectos, mientras ella buscaba una imagen dulce, yo era mas provocativa. Llevaba un vestido rojo vivo ceñido a mi cuerpo con dos tiras que se amarraban a mi espalda en una abertura un poco reveladora, con la falda abriéndose al inicio de una pierna mostrando bastante piel comparada con mi amor, y por ultimo de maquillaje, solo llevaba rimel en los ojos y un fuerte rojo cereza en los labios deseando mezclarse con el claro rosado de los de Tomoyo.

No negare que sabia perfectamente lo atractiva que lucia ahora, muchos hombres tenían la mirada encima de mi. Pero yo no les hacia caso, quizás sea una pervertida-cosa que no podía negar ni aunque estuviera en pleno juicio donde decirlo me condenaría-pero yo no quería atraer la mirada de ningún hombre, solo me había puesto así de sensual para mi amada, lo demás no me importaba. Yo se que ella siendo hetero no le atraería para nada esto, pero quería que si había una mínima posibilidad de que se pensara salir conmigo-lo ultimo que muere es la esperanza-debía hacerlo con la verdadera yo, no me disfrazaría de hombre ni nada, yo soy mujer y me enorgullezco de ello, nadie me negara lo contrario.

Y aunque estaba usando casi todas las armas femeninas a mi alcance, ¡ella ni me había mirado en toda la noche! por el contrario, estaba evitando verme mas de lo normal-cosa que me deprimía un poco-. Pero no me rendía, si bien esto no funcionaba, tendré que intentar el acercamiento directo.

Fui hacia el frente de la pista de baile acercándome casi sin que me notara, estaba absorta en el baile o creo que en sus pensamientos mas bien, que ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que toque su hombro. No volteo totalmente, apenas me miro un poco.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—pregunte con la voz algo baja pero grave, queriendo que solo ella me escuche, no me rendiría en usar todo lo que este a mi alcance. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sentí una leve punzada, ¿seria eso acaso un escalofrió de repulsión y asco?

— No podemos Sakura, somos chicas— respondió con voz dura y fría, casi parecía que decía las palabras forzadas para no tener que mirarme como si estuviera loca y responderme como tal.

— ¿Y?—hice como si el ser chicas no importara. Es cierto que en Japón no estamos totalmente adaptados a la homosexualidad-como otros países en Occidente-pero en eso estábamos, y sin importar lo que pensara la mayoría, yo no me detendría por nada.

— Yo, pues, emm debo irme— decía al tiempo en que tartamudeaba y dejaba que mi mano la soltase, yendo hacia el área Sur de la sala-que como estábamos cerca mucho no tardo-saliendo hacia el jardín. Por supuesto, la seguí.

El jardín era básicamente como el de los castillos de antaño, era de cemento en losas y barandal moldeado a mano hecho de cemento también, una enorme fuente se encontraba en medio con arboles y enredaderas montadas sobre una gran estructura de metal como si fuera una casa. Solo tenia la luz de la luna y el de algunas luciérnagas para guiarme, pero con rapidez y silencio, vi como Tomoyo recuperaba el aliento sosteniéndose del barandal.

— ¿Por que huyes de mi?—pregunte curiosa y levemente melancólica, haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no verme o parecer triste, no podía derrumbarme frente a ella, si he de decirle mis sentimientos, prefiero llorar cuando no me vea. Al oírme, Tommy se sobresalto un poco.

— Yo tengo que irme—trato de escapar al tiempo en que volteaba al lado opuesto en el que yo estaba y miraba hacia el piso, no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

— No—negué mientras agarraba su muñeca y la volvía hacia mi agarraba la otra muñeca, acorralándola contra la pared sin lastimarla pero lo suficiente para dejarla inmovilizada. Mi flequillo cubría mi mirada haciendo que no la viera a los ojos.

— Sakura—la oí suspirar sorprendida viendo que se sonrojada un poco por la cercanía, pero yo ni caso le hice a este hecho, levante la mirada dolida.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así Tomoyo? ¿no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele?— admitía triste aguantando como podía las lagrimas para que el rimel no se corriera, me estaba costando mantenerlo adentro, pero es que tantos meses de ignoro estaban por fin explotando. Ella me miro sorprendida— ¿No entiendes lo mucho que te amo?—le revele con la voz algo mas suave y triste, la sorpresa de mi amatista creció, solo pude esperar un segundo mas, hasta que por fin junte sus labios con los míos. Sus labios sabían a dulce de almendra como las flores de la misma que recordaban a ella. Mantuve el beso unos instantes hasta que me separe con tristeza.

Su mirada estaba perdida y sus labios lucían levemente mas oscuros-probablemente los míos estén mas claros porque su labial se mezclo con el mio-y aunque la imagen de nuestro beso me animaba un poco, la tristeza en mis ojos seguía presente. Solté sus muñecas a tiempo en que suspiraba cansada, murmurando un "perdóname" y yéndome hacia el salón con los ojos algo aguados, llamaría un taxi y me iría a mi casa inmediatamente.

Aunque mi paso era lento y afligido, ya estaba a dos metros de la entrada cuando hoy unos rápidos pasos detrás, y una angelical voz me llamo.

— ¡Sakura!—me sorprendió oír a mi Tommy llamándome tan dulcemente, cuando me voltee, fui recibida con los deliciosos labios de mi amada, al tiempo en que abrazaba mi cuello. Estaba inmóvil casi sin poder creérmelo, pero no resistí y no tarde en corresponder el beso. Ni aunque me hicieran beber agua del manantial del cielo sabrían tan dulces comos los labios de mi flor de almendro. Nuestro adorable beso no podía ser eterno, así que nos separamos, los ojos de ella brillaban con amor.

— Yo también te amo Saku—las 5 palabras mas dulces que he oído en toda mi vida de la persona mas dulce que he conocido en toda mi vida, y espero que lo siga oyendo muchas mas veces—no quería ignorarte, pero tenia miedo de que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y te alejaras, ademas de que no podía verte a la cara sin sonrojarme, mucho menos como estas hoy— admitió sonrojándose mirando un poco hacia abajo, donde para su desgracia se encontró con mi escote sonrojándose mucho mas y mirando a otro lado. Yo reí levemente agarrando su mentón para que me viera.

— No me importa que te sonrojes, me encanta el verte así— admití mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior y me acercaba a su oído—y la verdad me puse este vestido para que me vieras, y si quieres verme ahí también, con gusto puedes hacerlo—me separe para verla, parecía una cereza, reí levemente—no tienes idea el calvario que me hiciste pasar por no decirmerlo desde el principio— reí un poco mas mientras su sonrojo se mantenía, pero yo miraba sus labios, estaban mas oscuros que antes, pero no tanto como deberían estar los míos, mmm puedo cambiar eso—¿que te parece si hago que nuestros labios sean del mismo color?— sugerí ladinamente mientras ella se sonrojaba pero no ponía objeción, así que me acerque nuevamente conectado nuestros labios en un beso tan apasionado como inocente solo posible por un amor así de profundo.

FIN de la segunda escena.

— Jejejeje, creo que por fin saben que paso en su declaración, ¿que curiosamente apasionada y pervertida puede ser nuestra escritora no?—mencione con una cara de pervertida y una gota de sangre saliendome de la nariz, para luego voltearmela y quitármela como y mostrar una cosa como si nada hubiera sucedido—okey, nuestra siguiente y ultima escena es—empece a buscar en mi ropa, hasta que encontré la tarjeta en mi sostén—jejeje no se porque me la puse ahí, pero en fin la escena es: Cambio de ropa ecchi entre Nadeshiko y Rima—al mencionar la escena la cara de pervertida volvió— vaya vaya, para que a nuestra escritora aun le queda algo de ecchi por sonsacar—La razón para no hacer esta escena es porque se decidió que la otra vendría mas a la trama del capitulo, sin contar que algunos lectores solo lo leen por ''mi fama de escritora"—entre comillas porque no lo creo— así que decidió hacer un favor por esa vez, ¡pero este es un regalo para los/as verdaderos/as yuristas!

Escena 3: Cambio de ropa ecchi entre Nadeshiko y Rima

ADVERTENCIA: Esta escena esta enfocada en el ecchi y el shojo-ai, y sino les gustan estas escenas por favor no ver.

NadeshikoPOV  
Luego de tomar el té y charlar un poco, decidimos ir a un festival del que Nagihiko había tomado un volante antes de que llegáramos, originalmente creo que planeaba que fueran solo Rima y el, pero yo mencione "entre mas mejor, ¿no?". Por supuesto, como esto solo seria una salida entre amigos, el no pudo rehusarse, aunque sabia perfectamente lo enojado que estaba porque yo me metiera en esto, pero al demonio con el. No dejare que el me saque ventaja.

Caminamos hablando, o mejor dicho, solo hablamos con Rima e intercambiamos frases entre nosotros solo si era necesario, ambos tratando de no evidenciar la molestia que nos producía estar con el otro, aunque lamentablemente de vez en cuando peleábamos con la mirada sobre la cabeza de Rima, suerte que ella era bajita y por eso no podía notarlo.

Una vez que llegamos pudimos confirmar que el cartel no mentía, sin embargo aun quedaba ver si nos podíamos cambiar en algún puesto. La razón por la que no nos cambiamos es porque no queríamos retrasarnos, sin contar que solo seria peor si Rima iba a su casa porque estaba segura que a ella no le quedaría algún kimono mio.

Por suerte ya con entrar nos dimos cuenta de una tiendecita al lado de la entrada, donde en el letrero se leía que sin duda eran un lugar donde se rentaban kimonos y yukatas. Al entrar en el centro se encontraban tanto kimonos y yukatas femeninos como masculinos, en el lado izquierdo había diferentes accesorios como distintos obis, flores, ganchos y sombrillas para este evento, al lado derecho se encontraba un escritorio con una chica de sonrisa afable detrás de el, con unos estantes divididos en cuadros señalados en números con distintas ropas que lo uno que tenían en común es que no eran tradicionales como en el resto de la tienda.

— Bienvenidos—dijo la joven que salia del escritorio y se acercaba a nosotros—como podrán ver tenemos una gran variedad para que escojan, al fondo habrá dos pasillos, el de la derecha es para las chicos y el de la izquierda para los chicos—indico amablemente mientras volvía atrás del escritorio—una vez que ya estén cambiados pueden poner su ropa aquí y les daremos un numero para que cuando vuelvan nos lo entreguen y les demos su ropa nuevamente.

Asentimos comprendiendo las sencillas reglas, luego nos dispersamos entre la ropa buscando algo que nos convenciera. Yo no tarde en hallar un modelo que me pareció indicado para mi, al inicio era color vinotinto que al caer hasta el obi pasaba de vinotinto a magenta, el obi era de color purpura muy oscuro, mientras abajo de el seguía el magenta que iba cambiando de magenta a morado y de morado a violeta hasta quedar muy oscuro. El obi ofrecía por un detrás tres lazos, el tercero en parte estaba adentro del segundo, el segundo en parte estaba adentro del primero y así, a pesar de eso parecía una flor que solo se habría por los lados.

Me acerque a Rima que aun parecía algo indecisa sobre que kimono llevarse—iré a cambiarme—le comunique mientras me iba a los vestidores, eran puertas corredizas de papel como las que había en casa, y dudo que dejen que un hombre se meta aquí como para que pueda fisgonear. Pero eso no se aplica a ti, puedes abrir un poco la puerta y ver lo de lindo como se cambia Rima al pensar en eso me sonroje mentalmente, mientras trataba de bloquear la idea de ver a Rima en ropa interior para que no me sangrara la nariz, no tarde en terminar de ponerme el kimono. Al mirarme en el espejo estaba perfecta y lista.

Sin embargo cuando pasaba por el pasillo, me di cuenta que en los vestidores solo estaba uno ocupado, y estaba segura que esa era Rima. Me pregunto si tendrá algún problema para ponerse el kimono o su yukata, se que yo entre primero pero me tarde mas de la cuenta arreglándome para estar perfecta-hey, estoy en medio de una guerra por amor, tengo que cuidar mi apariencia-y suponiendo que la puerta corrediza no haría ningún ruido si tocaba, decidí entrar.

— Rima necesitas ayu—ese "ayuda" se fui degradando de volumen hasta que ya ni sea oía como terminaba. No, no me había encontrado a una Rima enredada en un kimono, ni una que luchaba por quitarse las medias, Rima estaba desnuda. Bueno, semi-desnuda, porque aun llevaba la ropa interior. Mis ojos viajaron desde sus perfectamente torneadas piernas-porque aunque no le gustara el ejercicio, estaban bien definidas-su cadera que se hacia ligeramente mas ancha y que estaba cubierta por la tela de encaje blanco que era semi-transparentes, subiendo desde ahí estaba su vientre plano y blanquecino como el resto de su piel, con unas perfectas curvas que ahora me daba cuenta que su suéter ocultaba y empezaba a odiarlo por eso, tuve que contener la respiración mientras seguía, quedándome detenida en ellos. Sus pechos, al igual que abajo estos estaban recubiertos por un sostén de encaje blanco algo transparente, denotándose en que aun podía ver algo de la piel de estos tras el trozo de tela; no eran muy grandes pero tampoco era plana, todo lo contrario, sus senos estaban bien definidos, con un tamaño y forma que no pude describir de otra forma mas que "Perfectos".

Me di cuenta que se volteo ligeramente, lo que me hizo separarme de estos y viendo la cara de Rima, parecía que había estado en una ensoñación casi tan profunda como la mía; y de no ser por su linda mirada tenuemente desconcertada, con su sonrojo y sus labios levemente abiertos, no hubiera despertado para darme cuenta que estaba apunto de tener un derrame nasal mas que bestial; rápidamente me tape la nariz mientras veía a otro lado.

— L-l-lo siento, me avisas cuando estés lista te esperare a fuera—en medio de mis ganas de no tener un derrame frente a ella, me había sonrojado brutalmente y no pude evitar tartamudear para luego hablar muy rápido. Cerré la puerta sin tardar mas mientras me caía en la puerta hasta quedar sentada recostada de esta, mientras mi nariz se volvía una fuente. Dios, ¡que cambiada estaba Rima! es decir, es cierto que antes tomábamos baños juntas en las aguas termales y n-no nos bañábamos con traje de baño, pero de eso hacia ya 5 años, muchas cosas habían cambiado-entre esas, su cuerpo-y casi lo estaba olvidando hasta que la vi casi en traje de Eva y de no ser porque su mente estaba en no-se-donde probablemente me hubiera reclamado— Solo se una cosa, que Rima ya no es una loli—susurre para mi misma mientras trataba de una vez no sangrar mas por la nariz.

RimaPOV  
Luego de que Nadeshiko se fuera a vestir, yo había seguido buscando un kimono, y al darme cuenta porque, quise golpearme la cabeza contra el perchero hasta sangrar. Inconscientemente, estaba tardando tanto en elegir no por impresionar a Nagihiko, sino a Nadeshiko; ''No importa que tan fría sea la chica, ¡todas quieren estar hermosas para la persona que aman!" nunca mejor dicho, ya ni me acordaba donde lo había oído y sin embargo ahora si que creo que tiene razón.

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces y tome cualquier kimono, tengo que tratar de luchar contra este sentimiento, aunque ahora volvamos a ser amigas y me esforzare para que así sea, no puedo permitir que mis sentimientos se interpongan en esto, no importa que tan candente sea la llama de mi amor con ella, ¡con la frialdad que habita en mi sofocare esa llama!

Ya había caminado por el pasillo hasta que fui a uno de los vestidores, y ahi fue cuando pude ver el kimono que tome, que por suerte, estaba casi hecho para mi, tenia franjas verticales de anaranjado y melocotón, al lado del inicio de los brazos había unos lazos rojos con el obi siendo del mismo color, solo que en medio de este tenia una cinta color vino que se hacia un lazo con borlas al final y una flor de camelia en el medio. Una vez que termine de verlo, decidí empezar a desvestirme, y en medio de eso me puse a pensar nuevamente en lo de antes.

No quería matar este sentimiento, era como si tuviera vida e imploraba por esta, oyendo esas suplicas a través de las punzadas de dolor que me provocaba el pensar no volver a amar a Nadeshiko. ¡Pero no me quedaba de otra! ¿que podía hacer? ¿seguir con este sentimiento y tener la lenta agonía de solo ser su amiga? ¿de poder abrazarla pero no besar sus labios? ¿de pasar las noches a su lado, pero limitándome a dormir a su lado en vez de estar abrazada a ella? ¿de ver como un chico, la enamora y se la lleva de mi lado? No podía, no podía permitirme el que siguiera, porque aunque sea doloroso el tratar de matar este sentimiento, es mejor que dejarlo crecer y que me haga sufrir porque para ella sea solo su mejor amiga.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse y lo cerré con fuerza, queriendo negar que esas lagrimas salgan y consiguiendo que levemente, dos lo haga, me las retiro rápidamente tratando de que no siguieran. En un desesperado intento por no seguir llorando, paro de despojarme de mi ropa-lo hago tan ensimismada en mi misión que ni siquiera se hasta que punto estoy desnuda-y me pongo a pensar, aunque solo pueda soñarlo, un mundo en donde ella me corresponda.

Me lo empiezo a imaginar: en el festival, Nagihiko desaparece por cualquier contratiempo al que no le presto atención y Nadeshiko y yo nos quedamos solas el resto de la salida; bailamos tan y como en la fiesta, unidas por una burbuja de la que nada de afuera nos podría sacar; y en medio de los fuegos artificiales, ella me besa con arrebato pero con tanto cariño que yo le correspondo con el mismo ahincó, luego ella se separa y me lo dice, dice que me ama como yo a ella.

Sonrió levemente por la idea del beso, sonrojandome junto con ello, dando pie a mas imaginaciones. Yendo juntas al parque, donde agarradas de la mano lo único que notamos que no somos nosotras son el bailar de los pétalos de durazno. Creo oír un sonido, sin embargo no dejo que esto me inquiete, porque tanto como mi mente y mi corazón, quieren seguir soñando. Nos imagino en el cine, como cuando fuimos la ultima vez, en la misma posición, pero con unos besos fugaces y unas sonrisas cómplices detrás de ello. El que un día mi club de fanboys me este rodeando, y sin embargo ella se hace paso entre ellos, llega a mi lado y me besa con delirio, declarando frente a ellos que mi amor y mis besos son solo para ella.

Aunque quiero seguir, una parte de mi mente me dice que debo voltear a ver que fui este ruido. Con la mayor parte de la cabeza aun en las nubes, me volteo. Era Nadeshiko, traía un kimono hermoso de distintos tonos de morado, magenta y purpura, que sinceramente le quedaban de maravilla por su cabello. Sin embargo ella luce sonrojada y desconcertada, casi como yo, ¿pero por que?

— L-l-lo siento, me avisas cuando estés lista te esperare a fuera—dijo al momento en que tapaba su boca y miraba a otro lado, poniendo una mano al frente con un gesto de que no importaba para que había venido, y se iba en un parpadeo. Aunque eso me hizo despertar un poco mas, mi desconcierto siguió. ¿Por que Nadeshiko se había ido sonrojada y casi corriendo? para empezar, ¿a que entro?. Tsk, quizás me estaba tardando demasiado y eso la preocupo, pero eso no respondía porque parecía tan sorprendida; un segundo, ¿hasta que punto yo estaba des...?

—¡Oh mierda!—susurro para mi misma con los ojos como platos, ya sabia porque se había ido así, ¡estaba en ropa interior!. Claro, pare de desvestirme y ni cuenta me había dado de que estaba casi desnuda, por supuesto hasta que Nadeshiko vino y...

Me sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo, ¡Nadeshiko me vio en ropa interior! si, nos había bañado juntas y todo, pero eso era antes, en todo el tiempo en que mis sentimientos por ella aun no pasaban de la amistad jamas nos habíamos vuelto a bañar en las termas ni ir a la piscina o algo así, obvio, mucho menos me había visto ya crecida y-y bueno, desarrollada. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debió haber pensado al verme casi desnuda y con mi mente en quien sabe donde.

FIN de la tercera escena.

— Oh Rima, si solo supieras lo que pensaba, si que te hubiera gustado saberlo—decia divertida de imaginarme la cara de Rima al saber que clase de pensamientos tenia Nadeshiko por verla asi, mientras trataba que no se me notara los tapones para la nariz que llevaba puesto— ¡Bueno, eso a sido todo por ahora! ojala les gustara la omake, y al que no le gusto, ¡que se pudra sino tiene razones para ello!. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo—me acerco levemente con una mano a lado, queriendo contar un secreto—El próximo capitulo es: ¿A quien prefieres?: Nagihiko y Nadeshiko se dan cuenta que si siguen con esa pelea Rima saldrá lastimada, así que ahora por medio de ella se decidirá quien sera su pareja, ¿quien ganara? ¡No se lo pierdan!


	12. ¿A quien prefieres?

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Bien, se que ha pasado dos semanas y dado mi costumbre de ir publicando en meses-no es mi culpa, mi escuela nos ha tenido que llevar apurados todo el estúpido semestre por iniciar tarde-he decidido iniciar hoy, técnicamente debería seguir con el segundo capitulo de "Mi vida es cotidiana, ¿y la tuya que?" pero dado he tenido seriamente un bloqueo con esa historia y estado oyendo lo que yo llamo "la llamada del rimashiko" he decidido ponerme a escribir.**

**El capitulo no esta totalmente planeado y con lo cansada que estoy-maldita temporada de exámenes- me temo que quizás quede corto.**

**Ok, me canse de hablar pendejeras, ¡que inicie todo!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 11. ¿A quien prefieres?

RimaPOV

Aghh necesito una pastilla, tengo un dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando; me acurruque mas en las tibias sabanas tratando de distraerme del dolor con la suavidad de la cama, mientras aspiraba fuertemente un olor que no lograba recordar en estos momentos pero que me tranquilizaba y confortaba. En parte trataba de sucumbir al sueño para poder descansar, pero lamentablemente parecía que algo me estaba empujando a volver cada vez mas cerca de la conciencia.

De repente, como si por fin mis oídos despertaran, oí un sollozo. Era femenino aunque no muy infantil, y no era un berreo ni tampoco demasiado fuerte, sonaba preocupada y angustiada; al empezar a escucharlo solo desee que parara, y me impulsa a despertar y liberarme del sueño.

Poco a poco empiezo a parpadear, tratando de que mis ojos se vayan acostumbrando a la luz; por suerte esta no era mucha ya que parecía haber algo que estaba tapando la mayoría. Una vez que mis ojos fueron acostumbrando mejor pude distinguir la formal, al ver era claramente...Nadeshiko, ella estaba llorando. Aunque mi mente aun no estaba del todo clara, el ya familiar dolor de sus lagrimas fragmentaba mi corazón. Levante mi mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola un poco retirando unas leves lagrimas, ella al instante abrió los ojos.

— Nadeshiko...por favor no llores—le pedí en un leve susurro que probablemente ella no pudo escuchar. Sin embargo, ella al verme me dio una gran sonrisa, parando de inmediato con las lagrimas.

— ¡Rima despertaste!—exclamo Nadeshiko sonriendo ampliamente, al tiempo en que me levantaba y me abrazaba con fuerza. Tarde un poco en devolverle el abrazo viendo a Nagihiko-que parecía tan entusiasmado como su hermana-y no tardo en unirse al abrazo grupal—por fin despertaste...no sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

Me encontraba un tanto incomoda siendo abrazada por los dos, mas que nada porque ambos lucían muy felices por algo que ni estaba enterada-aunque por lo visto tenia que ver con que algo me paso-. Me separe de ellos mirándoles interrogante, devolviendome la mirada con aspecto confundido.

— ¿Que sucedió?—pregunte a ambos de una vez, intentando aclarar esa incógnita. Los dos me miraron con pesar; oh mierda era grave, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba-o eso era lo que he entendido, realmente no esto del todo segura-y que de paso fueran miradas tristes solo me daba un peor presentimiento. — Bueno...Nagihiko y yo nos habíamos adelantado, ni siquiera notamos que no ibas con nosotros—me voltee a ver a mi amiga, que miraba a un lado hacia abajo y en sus ojos al apreciarlos solo pude ver un inmenso pesar a juego por como continuaba—cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos fuera del laberinto y en ese momento se fue la luz—entre más hablaba, más dificultoso parecía el hacerlo—fuimos a buscarte con una linterna de papel que Nagihiko pude conseguir, mucha gente gritaba para ser solo un simple apagón pero de todos uno fue el que más me aterro...no tarde en reconocer de quien pero al ver—se detuvo en esa frase, note como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos apretando con fuerza los puños. Y yo naturalmente, seguía sin entender que paso.

— El grito fue tuyo, Nadeshiko fue la que estaba al frente y lo reconoció claramente, fue corriendo a buscarte pero cuando llego—su expresión que ya de por si se había vuelto rígida, se torno mas ruda y lamentable—estabas con la cara cubierta de lagrimas, te lanzaste hacia Nadeshiko susurrando ayuda. Te llevamos hasta la casa y no mostrabas signos de cambio, hasta que de un momento a otro te desmayaste, al llegar dijeron que tuviste un ataque de pánico y al final solo no pudiste aguantar mas—bajo la cabeza y sus mechones hicieron que no pudiera ver su mirada, aunque lucia igual de mal que su hermana.

— ¡Por favor, perdoname!—y nuevamente tuve que ver a otro lado; pero entre las actitudes que ambos han tenido desde que desperté, esta debió ser la peor. Nadeshiko se arrodillaba al frente de la cama, no podía verle la cara, pero por su voz se oía muy arrepentida e incluso algo rota—si hubiera estado mas pendiente de que estuviéramos juntos, no te habrías quedado atrás y no hubieras pasado nada de esto.

— ¡A mi igual, de verdad lo lamento!—por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su gemelo hizo por voluntad el repetir algo que su hermana hizo—yo soy el chico, se supone que debería a ver estado pendiente de las dos en vez de pensar en otras cosas, ¡perdón!

En ese momento, hubiera deseado que me fría cubierta que suelo usar con la mayoría estuviera presente; les diría que no sean un par de exagerados y que solo fue un susto, para luego irme de ahí con gracia; mas no podía, ¡joder aunque lo quería hacer, no puedo hacerlo!. Nagihiko fue un gran amigo de mi infancia, quizás el segundo mas importante que haya tenido; y por mas años de ausencia que hubieran pasado eso no se borraba de mis memorias. Nadeshiko estaba demás decir porque; aparte de ser mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y estar junto a ella en casi todas mis memorias, lo quisiera o no estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella y la sola idea de que estuviera al borde del llanto arrodillada frente solo me daban ganas de llorar también. Jamas podría el cubrir mi frialdad con ellos dos.

— Ya paren los dos, par de idiotas—les dije a ambos bajando un poco la mirada para evitar que me vieran dolida por verlos así; ambos se levantaron un poco, mirándome confundida. Baje de la cama y me puse al frente de ambos, acto seguido los abrace fuertemente poniendo mi cabeza entre ambos— ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa, ninguno de los dos tenia que vigilarme, y por amor al cielo, ¡paren de disculparse!—les pedí a ambos abrazándolos aun mas, mientras los dos no tardaron en corresponderme de la misma forma; no niego que todo esto solo sea mi culpa, pero el culparme por nada no arreglara nada, era mejor solo disfrutar de este momento.

Oí unos suspiros, todos fuimos a ver da la puerta donde en ella estaban la madre de los hermanos, tu tía y otros personas mas; nos miraban con una cara de dulzura que todas parecían estar viendo un montón de cachorritos o una película de amor en el climax. Tuve el leve impulso de golpear mi frente porque por cuantesima vez en el día estaba actuando blanda, pero para este punto estaba tan cansada que ni ganas de reprenderme tenia. La madre de ambos se acerco a nosotros y puso un hombro en Nagihiko.

— Aunque esto sin duda es muy emotivo, pero ya es algo tarde y Rima necesita descansar, lo mejor sera que se quede aqui esta noche; y ahora por favor salgan—les pidió con la misma gracia que siempre había estado presente en ella desde que la conocí y jamas se había desvanecido. Los dos se levantaron y antes de irse murmuraron un "Buenas noches" para luego cerrar la puerta.

Ahora volvía a encontrarme sola; suspire acercandome a la cama queriendo dormir un poco mas, queriendo apartar esos feos pensamientos que me provocaron ese ataque y embocar mis memorias de mi niñez. _No importa que pase, siempre los tendré a ellos dos _pensé recordando a mis mejores amigos de la infancia, con una sonrisa pintándose en mi rostro por la idea de que ambos estarían siempre conmigo.

NadeshikoPOV

— Rima tendrá que elegir a alguno de los dos—le mencione a mi hermano en lo que me sentaba en mi cama y el se enteraba el porque lo invite a mi cuarto. Luego de que mamá nos sacara del cuarto de invitados donde dejaron a Rima le dije a Nagihiko que quería hablar con él, y ya era obvio de que se trataba— ya vimos que el tratar de ganárnosla por nosotros mismos solo trajo problemas y personalmente no quiero volver a repetir lo que paso hoy.

— Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo—suspiro pesadamente al tiempo en que se recostaba de la pared, luego me mira— ¿y como lo haremos? no creo que la idea de decir abiertamente que estamos interesada en ella y gritarle "¡escoge a quien realmente te gusta!" sirva de algo.

— No se puede discutir con ello—me pase una mano por la frente para ver como demonios arreglábamos este lió; el tratar que se enamore de alguno de los dos solo acabo haciendo que sufriera una ataque, no podíamos ir ninguno de los dos a reclamarle que tenga que escoger entre ambos directamente...y ahí se me ocurrió una idea— ¡eso es!—exclame, a tiempo en que mi hermano me miraba un tanto sorprendido, probablemente el también estuviera pensando y yo lo interrumpí—sino podemos hacer que directamente escoja a alguno, que lo haga directamente, bien podemos pasar algo de tiempo con ella para que elija a algo de los dos indirectamente.

— Creo que capto la idea—me respondió pocos segundos después de que la propuse—pero antes de que alguno aparezca y arruine los planes del otro, mejor dictar algunas reglas—declaro el a tiempo en que yo asentía, seria lo mejor para no acabar como hoy—ninguno puede aparecer en los planes del otro para interrumpirlos o estar en medio, cada uno escogerá que hacer en el tiempo que pasemos con Rima, ninguno revelara los sentimientos del otro o algo embarazasoso, ¿hecho?—termino el mientras ponía una mano al frente para sellar el trato. Me pare de la cama y me acerque a él.

— Hecho— apreté su mano contra la mía para concluir con el acuerdo— que gane el mejor.

— Que gane el mejor— repitió el mis palabras a tiempo que soltábamos las manos y se iba a su cuarto, era momento de planear...

Al día siguiente...

El timbre de clases sonó haciendo que la gran mayoría de los alumnos soltara un suspiro de alivio; ya que este era el timbre de salida y casi todos salieron tan rápido como pudieron pareciendo que la silla tuviera carbón encendido. Mire con cierta gracia este hecho, siempre me daba risa ver como mis compañeros-que en su cabeza solo querían llegar a casa, acostarse en el sofá y ver televisión-iban tan rápido que seria estupendo si el maestro de gimnasia lo viera y subiera sus notas.

Yo nunca tenia demasiada prisa, unos minutos mas tarde al llegar a casa no me matarían y mi idea de llegar a casa no era hacerlo sudada. Rima al igual que yo tampoco se apuraba, se que no le gustaba correr y ni siquiera el sentarse a descansar podía hacerla cambiar de idea; suerte para mi porque planeaba hoy pasar el tiempo con ella que había acordado con Nadigihiko; el prefirió hacerlo el viernes en la noche.

— Rima—la llame acercándome a ella, no tardo en voltearse viéndome en vez de a sus útiles—para compensar lo que paso ayer, ¿puedo ir a tu casa para que pasemos algo de tiempo juntas?—espero que acepte, el colmo seria que por ello luego salga con Nagihiko me tenga rechazada tan abiertamente. Ella termino de guardar sus utiles y se fue hacia la puerta, o mierda, ¿acaso ella...?

— Claro, vamos—dijo sin mirarme saliendo del aula. Sin que lo notara suspire aliviada, al menos mi oportunidad se había desvanecido.

Llegue a casa junto con Nadeshiko, como siempre a esta hora estaba sola ya que mis padres llegaban tarde en la noche. La verdad es que me había puesto algo nerviosa cuando pregunto, ella no a estado en mi casa desde hace años, y el que estuviéramos a solas nosotras dos en la casa no ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, pero no podía rehusarme después de todo "¿Que tiene de malo que tu mejor amiga quiera ir a tu casa? ¡sino están los padres habrá mucha mas libertad!" si si, pero yo ayuda al maldito órgano que me ha metido en este aprieto, no existía forma de explicar esto sin que hubieran sospechas y ni loca dejo que pase.

— No a cambiado nada—con nostalgia Nadeshiko empezó a ver con detalle la casa, era curioso como parecía ver todo con cariño cuando a mis ojos no eran mas que simples paredes que aunque resguardaran lindos recuerdos, también poseen gritos y quejas de horror— ¿que quieres hacer?—pregunto de repente volteándose.

— No tengo nada en mente, fue una sorpresa que vinieras—la verdad ni tenia idea, normalmente veíamos televisión-muy absurdo-veíamos en mi armario y combinábamos distintos tipo de ropa-nos cambiábamos en la misma habitación y por obvias razones me opondría a la idea- no bañábamos juntas-aun peor.

— ¿Que te parece hacer unos pastelitos? al menos así podría recompensarte mejor por lo de ayer—propuso acercándose a la cocina. Era una buena idea, seria lindo probar algo casero y no incluía algo que me pudiera sonrojar.

A continuación me senté en la mesa mientras veía a Nadeshiko sacar los ingredientes y empezar a cocinar. Como buena anfitriona debería ir yo a cocinar o ayudarla por lo menos; sin embargo fue ella la que se propuso el ayudar y claro, también esta el hecho de que soy un desastre cocinando y no quería hecha a perder todo. Así que me satisfacía con verla cocinar y cantar levemente, no era tan descortés como para dejarla sola y el verla cocinar era mas entretenido de que lo que parece; sin contar que aunque no era tan buena cantando como Utau tenia una voz bonita y el perderme en la melodía me hacia disfrutar mucho.

— Mi corazón no parara de gritar...todos los sentimientos que estaban en mi hoy quieren salir—cantaba alegremente una melodía que creo era el opening de Sword Artistica o algo así; ¿que? me gustaban algunos programas como Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles o Accel World, pero no significa que sea fan de todo lo que pasan en la televisión. Sin embargo de un momento a otro paro de cantar y me miro, luego me dio una sonrisa— debe ser aburrido verme cocinar, ¿por que no me ayudas?—planteo agarrando mi mando y acercándome a una batidora con la mezcla—se que no te gusta mucho cocinar, pero esto no puede ser peor que estar sin hacer nada y no es muy difícil.

Suspire, ella se fue a buscar otras cosas para la crema del postre; me encogí de hombros y empece a batir. Era una batidora eléctrica así que no era tan difícil como con una manual, pero todos los ingredientes se ponían alrededor del pote y al final todo terminaba sin mezclarse bien. ¡Grandioso! solo yo soy tan mala para la cocina que aun con batidora eléctrica no lo hago bien, denme un aplauso.

— Tienes que pasar los batidores alrededor para sacar lo que se disperso por los lados, deja que te ayude—Nadeshiko me rodeo situándose detrás mío, pasando sus manos junto los mio y entrelazando nuestras manos; me sonroje un poco por este acto pero al estar ella detrás creo que no lo noto. Manipulo la batidora haciendo lo que me dijo y las dos juntas fuimos mezclando; era una pena que me estuviera dando un consejo de cocina cuando yo ni le prestaba atención, me limitaba a disfrutar de su calor que se juntaba con el mío, como me rodeaba casi en un abrazo y posaba su cabeza en mi hombro y sentía sus movimientos en los brazos.

Al no hacerle el mas mínimo caso a la batidora, no note como aflojaba mi mano y accidentalmente movía el interruptor de velocidad llevándolo al máximo. La batidora se volvió loca con la velocidad haciendo que empezara a disparar la mezcla; y al hacerlo salí de mi mundo perfecto de lo mas sorprendida, del susto me fue para atrás produciendo que Nadeshiko se cayera y conmigo en el proceso. Me moví boca abajo tratando de detener la caída con las manos, aunque solo acabe siendo un saco por no hacerlo a tiempo; me queje levemente levantándome un poco, me detuve en seco. Al abrir los ojos la cara de mi mejor amiga estaba a pocos milímetros de la mía, me sonroje al instante al darme cuenta de que casi podía rozar sus labios con los míos.

Unos segundos que me parecieron eternos en la perdición de no poder besarla ni de por fin ser yo quien se apoderada de sus labios por primera vez. Deteniendo mis ideas y sacándome de ese limbo, me cayo un parte de la mezcla en la mejilla, cuando vi la batidora aun seguía girando a toda velocidad, solo que ahora tenia los batidores al aire y lanzaba el revoltijo a todas partes. Deje de concentrarme al sentir que tomaban la mixtura de mi mejilla, cuando me fije, Nadeshiko no solo fue quien me lo quito, sino me lamió la mejilla para hacerlo.

— Delicioso— sonrió saboreando como si nada. Tan pronto como mi mente proceso la idea de que Nadeshiko lamió mi mejilla; me pare a velocidad de relámpago corriendo fuera de la cocina.

— V-voy a buscar algo para limpiar—balbuce en el corto lapso en el que yo aun seguía presente en la cocina hasta que pude salir de ahí. Una vez en el pasillo me puse de espalda contra la pared respirando sonoramente, estaba totalmente segura que me encontraba roja como una cereza solo por ese acto; pase las yemas de mis dedos por mi mejilla, donde ella había relamido, con mi imaginación volando en otras ideas de donde me hubiera gustado que cayera esa mezcla...creo que me salio humo de las orejas por esas ideas, ¡Deja de ser pervertida Rima!

Luego de calmarme-y de dejarme una nota mental de tratar de no volver a ver programas yuri-pude encontrar algo con que limpiar el desastre que causo la batidora. Cuando termine de limpiar Nadeshiko ya había terminado la receta, y aunque parte de la crema termino en muchos lados de la cocina, quedo suficiente para los pastelillos. Al final decidimos ir a ver televisión mientras los comíamos. Curiosamente terminamos viendo una maratón de Stawberry Panic! ya se lo que me prometí pero al ver la cara de emoción de Nadeshiko no pude decir nada.

El capitulo 14 estaba empezando cuando sentí la cabeza de mi amiga sobre la mía, y extrañamente paso sus brazos por mi cintura y pegándome a ella, me sonroje mucho al tener que sentarme en sus piernas por como me agarraba—Na-Nadeshiko que estas...—no termine la frase porque cuando vi tuve la respuesta: se había quedado dormida; oh claro, ella cuando se quedaba dormida solía abrazar lo que tuviera mas cerca, normalmente se llevaba un peluche o una almohada para abrazarla y dormir cuando me quedaba en su casa; supongo que yo era lo mas cerca que tenia. No quise despertarla, seria una pena y aunque tengo que intentar olvidarla, no es mi culpa que el propio destino me ponga en estas situaciones. Puse mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y pase mis brazos por su torso abrazándolo yo también, dejándome lleva calor que irradiaba y su olor natural que siempre me recordaba hermosos recuerdos.

Y el viernes en la noche...

Estaba llegando al centro comercial, ojala Nagihiko no lleve mucho tiempo esperándome. No sabia exactamente porque Nagihiko me había invitado a venir aquí, según él solo quería pasar un rato divertido, no sabia porque decidió que fuera yo en vez de Kukai-que fue su mejor amigo en primaria-o por lo menos todos los demás. Sin embargo pensé que era mejor no buscarle la quinta para al gato y simplemente presentarme.

Cuando llegue a la entrada como acordamos, si se encontraba esperandome, al verme no se disgusto sino que me regalo una sonrisa, suspire de alivio, no creo que llevara mucho aqui.

— ¿Lista?—me pregunto con una sonrisa amable, era curioso como se parecía tanto a Nadeshiko físicamente pero a mi siempre me pareció que sus gestos-sobretodo sus sonrisas-eran diferentes. Asentí un poco animada, seria agradable el pasar algo de tiempo con uno de los gemelos Fujisaki sin sonrojarme o estar con mi corazón como loco.

— Por cierto, en lo que me fui, ¿como han ido las cosas?—interrogo algo curioso. Con todo lo del traslado y el querer relajarse un poco en casa, aun no a vuelto a clases y no creo que haya podido hablar con nadie de sus viejos amigos aparte de mi.

— No ha pasado mucho, luego de tu parte me uní a los guardianes con un nuevo puesto—me miro algo escéptico de que el colegio hiciera una excepción por mi—no preguntes. Ikuto Tsukiyomi que esta un grado mayor que nosotros se intereso en Amu y él y Tadase han entrado en una discusión por ella, y no se sabe como no decide cual quiere de verdad. Kukai esta enamorado de Utau, ella le corresponde, ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta y todos acordamos dejar que ellos lo arreglen, aunque hemos tenido que sobornar a Yaya un par de veces— torcí los ojos recordando como la sugetabamos y comprábamos dulces para que se calmara; con eso ultimo Nagihiko empezó a reír.

— ¿"Solo" eso? Me sorprende que un calamar no atacara la ciudad en lo que no estuve—ambos reímos con ese chiste. Ya me di por vencida con eso de ser "Fría y glacial" con Nagihiko, no había manera de quitarme la costumbre y no quería estresarme por actuar como antes con él.

— Y ahora el señor Fujisaki tiene sentido del humor, ¿tanto milagro paso?—bromee con el mientras le daba un leve empujón, nunca le gusto ser muy bromista aunque yo siempre ame la comedia.

— No eres la única a la que le han pasado varias cosas, ademas si mal no recuerdo deberías agradecer, te encantaba la comedia—me devolvió la broma, se nota que no se acuerda, de no ser porque aprendí a controlarme, le hubiera dicho que sus bromas eran de novato y me hubiera puesto furica— por cierto, y ¿tu estas interesada en alguien?

Y como era de esperarse, en la mente solo me apareció Nadeshiko abrazándome como paso la ultima vez que vino a mi casa. Me sonroje al recordarlo y mire hacia otro lado, era un buen amigo mio y todo, pero la idea de contarle que estaba enamorada de su hermana no me agradaba nada— n-no me gusta nadie—por alguna razón creo que le agrado esa respuesta, luego agarro mi mano e hizo que lo viera.

— Bueno, no nos hemos visto en 5 años, asi que te debo unos 5 de tus cumpleaños, ¿vamos a buscarlos? —propuso él con una sonrisa, para luego llevarme hacia donde estaban las tiendas.

De esa forma recorrimos todo el centro comercial; claro que aunque era una broma de Nagihiko el si parecía dispuesto a comprarme cosas, pero me pareció exagerado, a fin de cuentas yo solo fue una amiga, no tenia que tener tantos regalos. El tiempo paso rápidamente en lo que pasábamos en las tiendas, aunque si me lo preguntan no todos los chicos se aburren con las compras, Nagihiko lucia muy satisfecho. Luego de recorrer todo el centro comercial me invito a la plaza que había cerca. Ahora que la noche cayó y que solo estaban encendidas las luces de los postes de luz de aspecto antiguo que le daba cierto toque especial. Sin embargo mi acompañante no lucia muy centrado en lo mismo que yo.

— Rima—me llamo a tiempo en que lo veía, lucia algo nervioso y sonrojado; cosa que me confundió, ¿pasaba algo?—esto sonara algo precipitado, pero aunque no nos hemos visto en años, todo este tiempo e estado pensando en ti y en tu sonrisa—comenzó mientras agarraba mis manos con las suyas, oh oh, ya se a donde va esto—lo que trato de decir es que...estoy enamorado de ti desde niño. Se que quizás no me correspondas, más se que puedo cambiar eso; Rima, ¿ querrías ser mi novia?

Note cuando empezó la declaración, esto me pasaba decenas de veces en la semana, y todos eran igual de rechazados porque ninguno me interesaba. Pero ahora no era igual. Casi me quede en shock al darme cuenta totalmente que de todos los chicos que me habían conocido, al igual que mucho se enamoro de mí. Para mi siempre fue un chico amable, divertido y que era muy dedicado a la tradición de su familia-sea la que fuera porque yo no estaba enterada-nunca pensé que el me viera como algo más...lamentablemente, en lo que si coincidía con los otros chicos era que yo no estaba enamorado de él, fue mi mi amigo pero nunca un amor.

_Pero la persona que si amas no te ama a ti, ¿cierto? _al darme cuenta de la verdad en esas palabras, fue que lo note: esto no era mas que pura ironía; a él siempre le guste yo, y yo me enamore de su hermana gemela. Y por mas amor que le tuviera a ella, jamas me correspondería, así como yo no lo hacia con mi mejor amigo. Pero eso puede cambiar; ahora cambiaría de estrategia, en vez de hacerme olvidar a Nadeshiko, me esforzaría para Nagihiko estuviera en su lugar.

— Si Nagihiko, quiero ser tu novia—afirme lo más alegre posible que me fue en ese momento; una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, por no traer sospechas le correspondí de la misma manera. Algo raro se movió entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de nosotros, y creo que vi...¿una coleta de caballo color violeta? debo estar imaginando cosas, creo que tanto estrés últimamente me puso paranoica.

Unos labios se empujaron contra los míos en lo que fue un tímido beso. No tarde en razonar que Nagihiko en su ataque de euforia me beso, empece a corresponderle tranformandole en un humilde y tierno beso. Pero aquí no existía felicidad para mí, no estaba el sonrojo extremo o el latir frenético de mi corazón, porque no era Nadeshiko, no era la dueña de mi corazón, y se que ella jamas me besaría por voluntad, solo me quedaba el amor de su hermano; ojala eso ayude a mi corazón roto por darle fin de una vez por todas al amor que le tuve todos estos años a mi Nadeshiko.

**Joo pobrecita Rima, tiene que dejar su amor atrás T-T **

**Bueno, como quizás noten, empece este capitulo hace tiempo, pero hoy decidí terminarlo de una vez.**

**Lamento el bajón de calidad, e tenido algo de presión últimamente. **

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	13. Corazones Adoloridos

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aww no pude esperar mas!-estoy escribiendo esto el día que publique el cap 11-asi que aqui vamos. **

**¡Que empiece todo!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 12. Corazones adoloridos

NadeshikoPOV  
Nagihiko ya salio a su cita con Rima; aunque estoy segura que ella no lo veía mas que como una simple salida entre amigos, pero ese era su riesgo, no el mío. A pesar de todo, y por mas rastrero que sonara, decidí seguirlo hasta la entrada del centro comercial, según las reglas dictadas yo no podía interrumpirlo o ponerme en medio, sin embargo yo no estaba interrumpiendo y no planeaba hacerlo; nunca dijo nada sobre espiar.

Rima llego no mucho después de que el viniera, por supuesto estaba cambiada y mi hermano le sonrió alegremente, todo normal hasta ahora. Empezaron a bromear y con toda la gente alrededor no podía oír absolutamente nada; apreté los puños con fuerza celosa y tuve que suspirar profundamente para calmarme, no te enojes Nadeshiko, no quieres decirle que se aleje de la persona que amas, no quieres tomar un arma y matar a tu hermano.

Después de tratar casi sin éxito de no molestarme-por suerte logre controlarme y no matarlo- los seguí a ambos por el centro comercial. Estaba vestida con en abrigo color canela, botas marrones hasta la rodilla con cintas hasta el final, una boina café y los clásicos lentes oscuros; de esta forma no me reconocerían a la primera; y dado que Rima no trataría de buscarme con la mirada-ni modo que sepa el motivo de todo esto-y si mi gemelo y yo tenemos alguna clase de parecido que no sea físico, estoy casi segura que solo se fijara en Rima y no sospechara que los espió.

Debo admitirlo, Nagihiko es bueno haciendo feliz a mi mejor amiga. Aunque para mi esto eran horas para ellos lucían como si fueran minutos; de él lo entiendo, si estas con la persona que amas y solo te fijas en ella el tiempo se detiene y ni idea de cuanto pasa-¿algo tenia que aprender de cuando bailamos juntas no?-; pero de ella si era sorpresa, reía, sonreía, parecía la misma niña dulce que conocí ese primer día cuando un ángel creí ver, la misma que se probo un día mi kimono acabando oliendo a cerezo como yo, la chica que me enamoro hasta el alma.

Eso es lo que creo que Nagihiko no acaba de entender. Si, el si estuvo con nosotras muchas veces, pero comparado con las veces que estuve junto a Rima esto no es absolutamente nada; yo le di su primer beso-con amor o no, eso es memorable para cualquier niña-, él estuvo 5 años fuera, con bonitos recuerdos de la chica sonrisa de ángel, yo mas de una vez la consolé cuando las peleas de sus padres la agobiaban, yo sufrí el frío glacial que se transformo en su actitud al entrar a Seiyo y su indiferencia que siempre me lastimo hasta el borde de las lagrimas, con todo y dolor, mi amor fue mas fuerte que eso y duro hasta el día de hoy; la conocía como la palma de mi mano, todos los recuerdos que tuve desde los 5 años están salpicados con ella. La amo desde hace mucho tiempo y a sobrevivido fríos inviernos y a gozado de bellas primaveras; Nagihiko no a paso ni por la mitad que yo y se que es mucho mas fuerte que él que le tiene a ella.

Y justamente, eso es lo que me molesta de él, cree que tiene algún derecho a estar con ella, que mi amor era solo una cosa infantil o una confusión de la adolescencia. No a sabido de ella en los últimos 5 años y cree amarla; solo porque le gusto en la infancia no significa que de verdad sea mas, no la conoce, ella es mucho mas que una sonrisa bonita o amabilidad. Sin embargo vino el primer día sin avisar, sin anestesia me suelta que esta enamorado de ella y que quiere que sea su novia aun sin importarle mi amor por ella, y de paso por poco me convence de que acepte. Era solo un ciego egoísta que no quería escuchar, como si la brecha entre ambos no bastara.

Por eso lucharía por mi amor, porque amaba a Rima y lucharía por ello, no me rendiría hasta oír de sus labios que amaba a alguien más.

Ambos se empezaron a mover y yo salí de mi ensoñación, por lo visto ya habían visto todo lo que necesitaban en el centro comercial, hasta el momento en Rima no he visto algún signo de amor hacia Nagihiko ni nada parecido, supongo que lo mismo que conmigo; simplemente otro día mas de diversión sin que tuviera que decidir de verdad a quien de los dos quería; en fin, ya encontraríamos la manera de salir de esta contienda sin lastimarla-o en su defecto, a nosotros-

Sin embargo en vez de llevarla a casa, se fueron por la plaza adjunta al centro comercial. En este lugar se encontraba menos gente así que tuve que recurrir a esconderme entre los arboles para evitar alguna sospecha, suerte que estaba vestida con colores tierra por lo tanto no era demasiado visible. Estaba un tanto nerviosa porque Rima miraba la belleza del siglo 20 que poseía este lugar, así que tenia que evitar que me viera si quería ver la naturaleza-quizás este vestida de colores tierra, ¡pero mi cabello sigue siendo violeta! y ya que no estaban en forma de flores, eso me haría bastante visible si uno se fija-

— Rima—la llamo mi hermano, que por suerte solo la veía a ella así no existía forma de que me notara—esto sonara algo precipitado, pero aunque no nos hemos visto en años, todo este tiempo e estado pensando en ti y en tu sonrisa—un minuto, estaba segura de que era eso, aunque no era tan popular como Rima o Amu, se me declaraban varias veces en la semana—lo que trato de decir es que...estoy enamorado de ti desde niño. Se que quizás no me correspondas, más se que puedo cambiar eso; Rima, ¿querrías ser mi novia?

Tuve el impulso de gritarle "¡¿Qué estas haciendo idiota?!" pero eso me habría delatado totalmente; ¿mi hermano se golpeo la cabeza antes de venir o que? ¡no podía decir así como así sus sentimientos! el mismo lo dijo, no se vieron en años, ¿que piensa una chica cuando un chico que no ha visto desde que era una niña le dice que pensó en ella todo este tiempo? ¡parece mas un rollo acosador que otra cosa!

Tuve el impulso de gritarle "¡¿Qué estas haciendo idiota?!" pero eso me habría delatado totalmente; ¿mi hermano se golpeo la cabeza antes de venir o que? ¡no podía decir así como así sus sentimientos! el mismo lo dijo, no se vieron en años, ¿que piensa una chica cuando un chico que no ha visto desde que era una niña le dice que pensó en ella todo este tiempo? ¡parece mas un rollo acosador que otra cosa!. _Ninguno revelara los sentimientos del otro _por eso dijo eso en vez de decir que ningún podría hablar de sus sentimientos, todo este tiempo él planeo declararsele aquí y ahora.

Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido, sus sentimientos, su problema. Si él quería tirar las cosas al demonio por mi bien, le seria más difícil conquistarla ahora que ella lo rechazaría y tendría que evitarlo para no hacerle mas daño, pero fue su decisión. Lo mejor seria que me fuera yendo para llegar a casa como si nunca hubiera salido, ver la cara de deprimido de mi hermano porque lo rechazaron, preguntarle que paso-como si no supiera-y que al final se diera por vencido de una vez.

— Si Nagihiko, quiero ser tu novia—ya había dado media vuelta y estaba apunto de retirarme cuando oí eso _no_ logre escuchar desde el fondo de mi alma mientras me volteaba a ver _¡por favor, no!_ implore en mis adentros, pero no fueron escuchados. Al ver, Rima le sonreía feliz a mi hermano y este le abrazo efusivamente. Negué con la cabeza, no, no esto no podía ser cierto, Rima nunca me menciono que le gustara mi hermano mientras eramos amigas, era imposible que esos sentimientos surgieran en el corto lapso que a estado actualmente. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude de allí, ya no me importara si Rima o mi hermano me vieran, ya nada me importaba.

_Todo este tiempo ella debió estar enamorada de él _empece a razonar al tiempo que salia de la plaza; mis ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas y tapaba mi boca evitando que salgan los sollozos que vienen desde el fondo de mi ser. Todas esas veces que se sonrojo conmigo, que actuó extraña, que me evito...todo este tiempo fue porque yo le recordaba a él, porque al verme era tan parecida a él que lo recordaba y me evitaba para ahorrarse incomodidades. El shock que tuve en los besos que hemos tenidos...espero que por fin el pueda brindarle uno con el que ella no tenga que ser besada con un reemplazo para ser feliz.

Al llegar a casa baje mi cabeza para que no vieran mis lagrimas y fui lo mas rápido posible hasta mi habitación mordiéndome los labios para acallar mis lamentos para la almohada. No tarde en llegar por lo veloz que iba al caminar, no aguante un momento mas y me tire a la cama abrazando un cojín, hundiendo mi cara en ella y gritando lo mas fuerte que pude.

—...¿Cómo es que pude ser tan tonta?...—susurre para mi misma sacando mi cara del almohadón levantándome dejando que mis lagrimas caigan libremente en este— ¿Cómo de verdad pude creer que serviría luchar por su amor? ¿Qué ella de verdad podría verme como algo mas que una amiga?—me deje caer en la cama nuevamente pero sin hundirla en la almohadilla— yo solo soy su mejor amiga y la chica que le recordó a su verdadero amor, nada mas que eso—empece a llorar mas fuerte y me enrolle en las sabanas, tratando de que estos horribles y destrozados sentimientos quedaran solo para mi.

Días después...

RimaPOV

— Y por eso ahora Yaya-chan tiene que estar con un tutor—se quejaba mi infantil amiga mientras por primera vez la veía ignorando las galletas que su madre le había enviado de postre para el almuerzo.

— Vamos Yaya, no puede ser tan malo—trataba de animarla Utau comiendo su ensalada-el ser cantante y modelo no era nada fácil-.

— No seria tan malo sino fuera porque es dos años menor que Yaya, lo adelantaron por ser un genio—resoplo disgustada la chica de dos coletas cortas— y para colmo es superserio el tal Kairi-kun—bufo haciendo pucheros.

Y la verdad, apenas le estaba haciendo caso a la conversación, solo fingía prestarle atención mientras asentía "de acuerdo" a lo que decía. Sin embargo mi mente no podía sacar de la cabeza a Nadeshiko. Desde el viernes no he sabido nada de ella, no he recibido mensajes suyos, llamadas, y estamos a miércoles y no a asistido al colegio; le pregunte a Nagihiko más de una vez pero no a querido responderme.

_¿Pero acaso no es mejor así? _me pregunto en mis adentros mientras como mi almuerzo _¿No es mejor no verla para así olvidarla sin tantos contratiempos? _aprieto mis puños mirando hacia abajo, eso es cierto, tengo que olvidar a Nadeshiko de una vez por todas, es lo mejor para las dos.

— ¿Rima estás bien?—deje de pensar en esas cosas cuando Amu me pregunto, se veía un poco preocupada y los demás estaban igual; ¿era tan evidente?

— La verdad no, lo mejor sera que pida un pase de salida por sentirme mal y me vaya a casa, adiós—me levante guardando mi almuerzo en mi mochila y llevándome mi maletín.

— ¡Que te mejores Rima-chii!—me deseo Yaya siendo tan efusivamente alegre como siempre, me sentí un poco envidiosa de pensar que ella no estaba enamorada de nadie, mucho menos estaba en un aprieto tan grande como el mío; aunque desde el fondo desee que mi mal fuera tan fácil de curar como un simple dolor de estomago o un dolor de cabeza, como seguramente Yaya este suponiendo.

Fui a paso lento mirando el suelo; realmente no tenia ganas de nada, porque si normalmente nadie quiere estar en la escuela-exceptuando los empollones que necesitan que los maestros les aprueben para elevar un poco su autoestima-al menos yo poseía la excusa de que esta vez verdaderamente no me concentraría por algo más que falta de sueño. Llegue a dirección y no tarde en convencerlos de que necesitaba irme a casa a descansar-algo de actuación y lagrimas falsas siempre funcionan en estos casos-luego de eso agarre mi pase, se lo di a la profesora de turno para que le diga también a los que faltan y listo, al menos no me darían por inasistente.

El camino a casa fue tan lento como el de la administración. Me pregunto si mis amigos notaron que este no es el único día que he estado deprimida-aunque he logrado ocultarlo en parte, no es sencillo aguantar el dolor-; el lado amable es que no hemos tocado mucho el tema de que Nadeshiko esta enferma, creo que Amu y las demás querían ir a visitarla hoy, al menos conmigo enferma podría decir que falte por eso.

Sentí como mis ojos se aguaban _quiero ir a verla _pensé mientras apretaba el asa de mi maletín, cerrando con fuerzas los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Se fuerte Rima, si pudiste aguantarte las lagrimas de las discusiones de tus padres y los traumas que te causo, podrás aguantar esto hasta llegar a casa. Seguido de eso empece a correr lo mas rápido que podía, por efecto no tardando demasiado en llegar a mi casa, tan pronto entre tire la puerta y me descalce los zapatos; fui rápidamente con las escaleras y una vez en el piso de arriba fui a mi habitación y salte hacia la cama; dejando que esta me atrapara.

Una vez en mi cama deje que mis lagrimas cayeran libremente, hundiéndome en las sabanas y las almohadas, queriendo desaparecer de este mundo para dejar de sufrir. Estoy segura que un muchos chicos querrían ver este espectáculo, la chica que los rechazo fríamente y sin importarle sus sentimientos, ahora estaba estancada en un amor de una persona que nunca le correspondería. Cruel ironía. yo que dejo una estela de corazones rotos a su paso, que había logrado enamorar hasta su mejor amigo y aunque jamas quiso que así fuera; pero la única persona que de verdad amo, la que la comprendió, fue su amiga y a la que amaba mas en esta vida, nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

Abrace una almohada dejando que esta enjuagara mis lagrimas; me sentía una tonta. Nadeshiko...sin darme cuenta te abrí las puertas de mi corazón, te deje entrar paran o salir; estuviste ahí cuando nadie mas lo hizo; estuviste a mi lado casi toda mi vida, y así es como te tengo que pagar... dejándote de lado porque el verte me rompe desde el alma, incluso aun siendo la novia de tu hermano, yo no puedo dejar de pensar e mis sentimientos, y en como lo único que yo quiero hacer estar contigo.

Pero ya no había forma, no existía marcha atrás; solo podía estar aquí. llorando por la persona que de verdad amaba, pero jamas correspondería mi amor...

**TTwTT ¡Rima!-con un pañuelo en la mano sonando la nariz-que triste, la verdad si me pareció doloroso el tener que escribir esto-y la verdad no estoy segura de como salio porque irónicamente, yo tengo problemas de todo pero de amor estoy perfectamente-**

**Pero no se preocupen, esto se va a arreglar, y se los aseguro porque se que como no sea así ustedes me perseguirán con todo lo que tengan para lincharme.**

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	14. El verdadero significado de ser un hombr

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Bueno chicas-o chicos, aunque lo dudo-, por fin me he puesto a escribir-complicaciones, como se me enrolla la vida-y no van a creer quien va a ser el protagonista de este capitulo...¡Nagihiko!**

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

Capitulo 13. El verdadero significado de ser un hombre.

NagihikoPOV

Suspire mientras terminaba de dar mi paseo por el parque y volvía a la casa; entre mas lo pensaba mas absurdo era el tema, ¿como es que evadía mi propio hogar al que no estuve por años porque mi hermana estaba en estado depresiva-agresiva? bueno, me suponía que el saber que Rima era mi novia no le iba a gustar en nada, pero esto ya era el colmo; llevamos discutiendo como locos cada vez que nos encontramos en la casa, eso o simplemente nos mandamos miradas y frases cortantes estando casi todo el tiempo en silencio.

Incluso madre se estaba preocupando-como la muerte de papá, no suele hablar mucho de como se siente pero se notan sus miradas al vernos pelear como si fuéramos Estados Unidos y Alemania en la segunda guerra mundial-; no me gustaba el saber que ella estaba así por nuestra culpa, no quería que estuviera triste, sin embargo no creo que pueda hacer algo; es decir, ¿como explicarle que justamente la niña que nos presento para que no estuviéramos tristes en la infancia, había provocado un triangulo amoroso?-y ni entrar en el tema que la familia sepa que Nadeshiko es lesbiana, esto seria una catástrofe-

No solamente eso, incluso yo me estaba empezando a sentir mal por Nadeshiko. Demonios, ¡lleva 4 días sin ir al colegio y 5 apenas saliendo de su habitación!, si, mi hermana y yo no tuvimos nunca una buena relación-y el estar discutiendo por el amor de Rima no ayudo en nada precisamente- mas no por eso quiero que este deprimida en su cuarto sin salir o ir a la escuela. —_Decidido, una vez que llegue a casa a hablar con ella para que pare ya, al menos así mi conciencia estará tranquila_—me determine mientras me apresuraba a ir a casa.

— _Ademas, Rima-chan esta muy preocupada por ella_—pensé en el camino. La verdad eso me preocupaba bastante, siendo franco no me podría esperar otra cosa; hasta yo he visto esa química mágica de amistad que han tenido ambas desde el momento en que se vieron, no seria la Rima-chan que tanto amo sino estuviera preocupada. Me duele el tener que callarme la boca, ¿no obstante, como le cuentas a tu novia que tu hermana gemela esta enamorada de ella? ¿y que ahora esta mas que deprimida que ni de la casa quiere salir? parece el inicio de un mal chiste; y como no me gusta mentirle a ella, pues me he quedado callado sin decir nada.

Entre estos pensamientos no tarde en llegar a la casa. Tome aire mientras iba sin lentitud hasta el cuarto de mi hermana, entre mas rápido vaya mas pronto arreglare este lió sin mas heridos. Una vez que llegue al frente toque con suavidad pero lo suficientemente fuerte para oírlo, pero no salio ni un ruido; gruñí, seguía en el plan "sino existo, no duele"; sin mas remedio, entre de una vez sin importar que me dejara pasar o no. Al ver a simple vista pareciera no haber nadie, a pesar de ello yo estaba seguro que no estaba en el baño o comiendo por fin-desde todo esto apenas a comido, una de las razones por las que me siento aun mas culpable-, conocía a mi hermana lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba bajo las sábanas.

Al quitarlas me encontré con el cuerpo de Nadeshiko, sus ojos miraban a la nada y estaba algo pálida, ni siquiera llevaba su coleta y traía el pelo suelto y desparramado; del susto me estremecí viendo fijamente, ¿podría ser que... sus ojos con apariencia de muerte se mueven hacia mi, se levanta un poco y me mira con enojo. Debe ser la primera vez que suspiro de tranquilidad cuando me manda una de esas miradas, ¡por un momento pensé que estaba muerta!

— No me des esos sustos, pensé que estabas muerta—dije llevándome una mano al pecho y tomando una bocanada de aire. Ella solo me miro con desdén, lo curioso es que con el kimono suelto que traía y su pelo así, casi parecía una versión algo mas pequeña de mi-por ser el chico yo era algo mas alto y con hombros mas anchos por naturaleza-.

— Quizás lo este, solo que no se demuestra en mi apariencia precisamente—hablo mientras se volvía a tumbar a la cama acostándose de lado, acariciando levemente la la colcha. Eso solo hizo que mi alivio se transformara en enojo; y no era hacia Nadeshiko, sino conmigo mismo porque es por mi culpa que esta así-muchos no se dan cuenta, al menos yo soy lo suficientemente observador para notar la diferencia-lamentablemente, creo que es mi hermana la que pagara los platos rotos por la ira.

— Joder Nadeshiko, no puedes quedarte ahí solo porque Rima me ama a mí—le reclame molesto cruzándome de brazos. Ella se sentó molesta en la cama, lo que hizo incluso bajar un poco mi propia furia; parecía que estaba apunto de atacarme.

— ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que estoy pasando?— exigió mi respuesta quitando la sábana de un manotazo y poniéndose de pie— ¿acaso has tenido que soportar su frialdad? ¿o has estado ahí para consolarla al menos una vez?— empezó a protestar. Ante todos esas declaraciones solo provocaron en mi confusión.

— ¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando? eso no suena para nada a Rima-chan—pregunte confundido y sin entender; ella ante mi respuesta se puso a reír a tal punto que parecía casi cinismo. Eso solo me confundió más, Nadeshiko no era de las que se pasaban riendo como una descarada, aunque tampoco era de las que se derrumbaba fácilmente ante la tristeza-yo supe desde pequeño como la lastimo lo de nuestro padre y como aguanto todo fuertemente aun siendo tan joven-significa que esto debe ser demasiado fuerte incluso para ella misma.

— Se nota que no has estado aquí en años, y mucho menos has tratado de hablar sobre el pasado, ¿o me equivoco?— empezó a hablar con la cabeza abajo cubriéndole el flequillo la mirada, el que ya no sonreía-aunque fuera como antes-solo me hizo tener un escalofrió en la espalda— No tienes una maldita idea de como fue Rima después de Seiyo, era fría y distante, sobretodo conmigo; sino me crees, preguntale a Amu-cha, Kukai-kun, Tadase-kun o a cualquiera—fue apretando mas los puños, incluso creo que también la mandíbula jurando oír el crujir de sus dientes; eso o el verla tan molesta me esta volviendo paranoico— yo tuve que estar ahí cuando los padre de Rima empezaron a pelear, ¿o tu de que demonios creías que fue ese ataque de pánico?; ¿tienes una maldita idea de ver como la chica que amas llora sin parar, sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada para que lo que la vuelve triste pare?

Conforme hablaba, yo no me podía creer lo que decía; ¿Rima insensible? no he pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, pero jamas se mostró glacial; por el contrario, nos hemos reído y ella a reaccionado como siempre, pareciera que fuéramos niños nuevamente distrayéndose con una simple conversación. Solo se a portado distante en estos días, pero a sido su culpa. Ese pensamientos me hizo volver a enfurecerme apretando los dientes, ella no era la única con derecho a molestarse.

— Mira quien lo dice, por tu culpa, ¿Tienes idea de lo triste que ha estado Rima? ¿De lo preocupada que esta por que su mejor amiga no da señales de vida?—estaba tan molesto que por poco gritaba, de no ser porque este no era el lugar para hacerlo. Ella al oír eso se sorprendió, pero volvió a bajar la mirada con depresión; me sentía que estaba corriendo en círculos, primero triste luego enojada, después triste y de nuevo enojada, ¡¿donde esta la salida?!

— No creo que importe, yo solo soy su reemplazo; probablemente solo se ponía fría conmigo porque yo le recordaba a ti y la ponía triste, y probablemente la razón por la que no me empujo de un manotazo cuando la besaba es que somos muy parecidos, desgraciadamente—menciono triste mientras se volvía a tumbar a la cama, suspire tranquilo, al menos así no me apuñalaría con su nagit-un segundo; ¡¿Cómo que se beso con Rima!? ¡¿Y mas de una vez?!—_Tranquilo Nagihiko, un problema a la vez luego trataremos de averiguar cuanto se ha besado con tu novia, primero a que deje de ser una emo_—razone tratando de calmarme, no podíamos entrar en el tema de los besos si aun no arreglábamos el que ella estuviera mas deprimida que Julieta cuando murió Romeo.

— Bueno, a mi tampoco me agrada el que seamos gemelos, o hermanos, hay que ser franco—empece a hablar, sin embargo con esto ella no reacciono, lógico, debe ser de las pocas cosas en las que estamos de acuerdo— pero el que estuviera enamorada de mi o no, no hay porque ponernos así, es decir, ¿realmente no pensaste que te iba a corresponder o si?— decía en tono de broma; pero ella no dijo nada, no se movió, permanece como con el comentario anterior, eso me sorprendió—¿de verdad lo pensaste?

— No, no lo hice—respondió por fin sacando un poco la cabeza de su almohada, mas no hizo nada mas, no se volteo a verme o por lo menos algo para ponerse mas cómoda—es solo que no pensé que te escogería a ti; en todos estos años ella nunca menciono que estuviera enamorada de ti; pensé que eso solo le aclararía la perspectiva, pero que seria solo un escalón en nuestra competencia—yo volví a suspirar, esto me estaba quitando la paciencia, y eso que normalmente es mucha, pero el aguantarme este numerito por alguien que no agrada solo la hacia acabarse mas rápido que mantequilla derritiéndose al sol.

— Pero no podemos hacer nada Nadeshiko, es solo que uno no elige de quien se enamora, nosotros dos los sabemos mas que nadie—admití siendo por fin algo sincero en frente de ella; aunque me alegro que ella quiera estar conmigo, no significa que yo me alegrara por estar enamorado, sobretodo el darme cuenta al momento de mi partida. Ella no dijo nada, quedándose ahí quitecita; eso solo me hizo reventar el ultimo gramo de paciencia que me quedaba— ¡Muy bien, hasta aquí!—reclame poniendo los brazos en jarras, ya casi gritando y por fin consiguiendo su atención, y que bueno que así pasaba, porque como me ignorara solo me pondría mas furico—¡Deja de ser tan malditamente egoísta por dios! ¡Rima la esta pasando muy mal por tu culpa! ¡Yo estoy aquí haciendo el tonto en un intento de que te animes! ¡Y estas armando una escenita solo por tu ridículo capricho!

— ¿Qué...dijiste?— empezó a decir mientras con algo de lentitud se paraba de la cama, nuevamente dejando que su flequillo le cubriera la mirada; aunque desde donde veía pude ver por el resto de su rostro que estaba seria. Yo no me inmute por eso, sino que sencillamente le seguí viendo permaneciendo firme.

— Dije que lo tuyo es solo un capri—no pude terminar la frase, mi enojo y mi furia fueron congelados momentáneamente por la sorpresa, paso mientras perdía el equilibrio y me tambaleaba hasta caer en el suelo por la fuerza de su golpe; Nadeshiko me había dado una cachetada; al pasar mi mano por la seguramente roja marca en mi rostro, nuevamente estaba furibundo y la mire directamente levantándome; y todo se desvaneció de nuevo al verla. No era su rostro furioso como me esperaba ver, Nadeshiko estaba llorando. _¿A este punto has llegado? ¿De hacer a tu hermana pequeña llorar?_ oí de repente en mi cabeza, recordando las muchas veces que antes madre nos decía lo unidos que eramos antes de la tragedia, que nunca nos separábamos y que yo siempre trataba de protegerla. ¿Cuando se acabo todo eso? ¿desde que momento dejo de ser mi hermana pequeña, para ser solo una compañera de casa, una extraña, una enemiga? desde lo de papá, cuando decidió aguantarse su tristeza en vez de cumplir los deseo de papá; pude responderme yo solo esta vez, sin embargo, algo completamente nuevo me llego a la mente _¿Y de verdad crees que tu padre querría que estuvieran en esta guerra? ¿de saber que el gran hermano mayor se convirtió en el chico que lastimo a su propia hermana, por culpa de su muerte? _empezó a hablar mi conciencia volviendo a ver a Nadeshiko, que seguía llorando en la misma posición; viéndome furiosa, y a la vez melancólica y frágil, como mi pequeña hermana menor de tres años que se raspaba la rodilla y yo iba ahí para tranquilizarla, o cuando perdía un juguete y yo la ayudaba a buscarlo.

Apreté los puños, siendo mi turno de bajar la cabeza. Debo admitir que eso me daba una nueva perspectiva de lo que hacia; dándome cuenta que al querer cumplir los deseos de mi padre, a la vez rompí sus deseo de que fuéramos una familia feliz—_Ya nada se puede hacer, lo hecho hecho esta_—razone con frialdad por fin mirándola a los ojos, donde ella no se alteraba o se movía.

— Yo solo deseo la felicidad de Rima, si eres tan egoísta para derrumbarte en vez de eso, es tu problema—casi le escupí las palabras a la vez que ella me veía sorprendida y anonadada. Yo me voltee para irme yendo hacia la puerta sin planear seguir este debate sin sentido.

— Si yo no la deseara, ¿no crees que estaría tramando un plan para separarlos en vez de estar aquí llorando?—hablo asombrándome y haciendo que volteara a verla; ella observaba el suelo con mirada de derrota, para luego contemplarme nuevamente—solo porque haya decidido que su felicidad es primero, no significa que no me duela el perder a la única persona que me entendía y que amaba de verdad—refuto volviéndose hacia su camina y tirándose nuevamente a su depresión.

No me detuve a seguir con esto, sinceramente ya había sido demasiada charla y estrés por un día. Decidí a la vez no solo salir de su habitación sino nuevamente de la casa, el caminar un poco me despejaría la mente y me relajaría. Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta: Rima-chan ya debería de haber salido del colegio, el visitarla seria la manera perfecta para animarme; y al menos me cercioraría de animarla para que no estuviera tan mal por no poder decirle de Nadeshiko.

Por suerte como vivimos cerca no tarde mucho en llegar a su casa, toque el timbre y espere pacientemente en la puerta...como por 10 minutos, ¿habrá pasado algo?; no pensé que tocar fuera mas útil así que intente abrir la puerta-vale la pena probar ¿no?-curiosamente, eso si funciono. Me pregunto que paso que dejo la puerta abierta, ella no suele ser así de descuidada con ese tipo de cosas, sin contar que es peligroso.

Al entrar la busque por las sala, la verdad no estaba seguro donde estaría porque nunca vine a su casa-¿que? yo solo era el hermano de su mejor amiga, eso no hace que vayas a su casa-. En la sala no se encontraba, así que pase por la cocina pero tampoco, al final decidí que seria mejor seguir en el piso de arriba que en planta baja. Al subir note que solo una de las puertas se encontraba abierta, me acerque a ver y efectivamente, era el cuarto de Rima.

Avance con normalidad dispuesto a saludarla, hasta que note que no estaba acostada en su cama leyendo, estaba durmiendo. Me aproxime silenciosamente sentándome con suavidad en el borde su cama. Al principio pensé que se veía muy tierna, hasta que note algo que hizo que parara de pensar así: estaba llorando, o mejor dicho, Rima había llorado mientras estaba despierta. Sin embargo mas me importaba el porque había estado llorando; se que estaba preocupada por Nadeshiko pero no creo que por eso llore...un minuto, si esta preocupada por Nadeshiko, ¿por que no ha tratado de buscarla?

— Nadeshiko— empezó a hablar entre sueños-cosa que se me olvido que hacia-le preste atención; pero mi sospecha ya estaba clara, de seguro si le había hecho mas daño el no saber de su amiga, ya se iba a enterar cuando la vi—... te amo Nadeshiko— decía abrazando mas la almohada dejando que un par de lagrimas se escaparan. Al oír esa frase sentí al mundo caerseme encima, con mis ojos como platos y mi boca abriéndose en par en par. Me levante de la cama negando levemente con la cabeza, y casi corriendo salí de su habitación para estar en el pasillo.

— No, esto no esta pasando, es solo mi estúpida conciencia queriendo hacerme sentir culpable por lo de mi hermana—decía agarrando mi cabeza en un intento por recuperar la cordura._ No, esta vez no fui yo, yo solo comento en tu cabeza, no pongo voces de otras personas y mucho menos hago que muevan los labios_ oí dentro de mi cabeza— ¿sabes? de todas las cosas que tiene un ser humano, tu debes ser la mas inútil—le insulte mirando al techo, o mejor dicho, a la nada; no era mi culpa, cuando estaba nervioso hacia tonterías, y creo que estaba cerca de un ataque de nervios—Tranquilo Nagihiko, no es nada, de seguro fue tu imaginación, ¿por qué a Rima le gustaría tu hermana?

_Mas interesante seria preguntar porque estaría enamorada de ti_ tuve ganas de saber como golpear una conciencia en ese momento, pero me di cuenta que la verdad nunca me lo había planteado pero tenia razón. Si pase tiempo con Rima en la niñez-lo suficiente para que yo me enamorara de ella-nunca mostró señales de que le gustara, ni un sonrojo, un tartamudeo, nada. Pero si mal no recuerdo, con Nadeshiko era otra historia, en el festival mas de una vez se sonrojo con su cercanía, y la mirada que tenia al verla a ella...me preguntaba porque parecía que los ojos de Rima brillaban tanto, ¿de verdad podría ser...?

No, es imposible, si fuera así, ¿por qué aceptaría ser mi novia en vez de ir con Nadeshiko que le corresponde? _piensatelo un poco, ¿cuando tu hermana te dio la idea de que ella se le confeso? _ahora que lo oía...se que cuando regreso de casa andaba con una sonrisa tonta y creo que ni me oyó cuando le pregunte que sucedió ese día; en ese momento pensé que quizás tuvo éxito con Rima; luego de que al día siguiente no me lo restregara en la cara-o lo haya mencionado por lo minino- y sin ninguna sonrisa demasiado grande como para ser "el primer momento de novia con Rima" supuse que solamente pasaron un bonito momento.

Bueno, eso era un excelente punto; pero eso no explicaba porque fue muy fría con ella justamente luego de mi partida. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ella no solo empezó a ser fría con ella, con todos; y yo me fui antes de las peleas de sus padres, ¿habría tenido eso que ver? posiblemente. Ademas, ella dijo que yo era la razón por la que no la apartaba de un manotazo, pero Rima y yo solo nos habíamos besado una vez; estaba tan contento que cuando la vi feliz pensé que estábamos igual, y ahora que lo razono con mas tranquilidad, no lucia como ella misma, parecía mas bien que estuviera...¿actuando?

Oh mierda...Rima no solo estaba llorando por no ver a Nadeshiko, estaba llorando porque ella pensaba que no le correspondía. Primero Utau y Kukai, luego Rima y Nadeshiko, ¿es que nadie aquí tiene ojos para saber cuando alguien que amas le gustas o qué?. La verdad es que me sentía terrible, al final no solo mi hermana tenia la razón, la única chica que me ha gustado alguna vez esta enamorada de mi hermana gemela-cruel ironía-. Sin embargo, yo podía seguir como si nada; es decir, si, sabia que Rima estaba enamorada de mi hermana, ¿pero también fue por alguna razón que acepto aun sabiendo sus sentimientos no?—_De acuerdo, ahora planteate que es mas importante, ¿hacer feliz a la chica que amas, o que la persona que ama esa chica lo haga?_—hice como si lo pensara por unos segundos, suspirando luego de un par. Ni siquiera había sido necesario pensarlo, de inmediato sabia la respuesta: Amo a Rima y no quería dejarla, pero prefería que fuera feliz con ella que estando infeliz conmigo—_ No solo por ella, sino también por mi hermana; ya es tiempo de arreglar este lazo roto que tenemos entre ambos; y así cumplir el deseo incluso de papá._

Estaba decidido, era tiempo de hacer las cosas bien; no solo pensar por mi mismo; sino por la chica que amo, por el sueño que no se pude cumplir; y por la hermana pequeña a la que decepcione traicionándola por la espalda. Sin mas retraso regrese a la habitación de Rima empezando a moverla; no quería ser muy brusco pero necesitaba que despertara, ahí algo que tiene que oír. Ella se empezó a mover abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Qué dia-? ¿Nagihiko? ¿Qué haces aquí?—tartamudeo levemente restregándose los ojos. Yo decidí no darle importancia a eso; la agarre de la mano y la jale fuera de la cama, suerte que no se cayo y pudo pararse antes que se cayera— ¿A donde demonios me llevas?

— ¡Ya lo sabrás! créeme, me lo agradecerás luego— decía apresurándome a irnos, entre mas rápido vayamos mas pronto este lió se aclarara; y sinceramente ahora que sabia que ella le correspondía mi conciencia ahora era mucho peor. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas en lo que íbamos a mi casa; una vez ahí trato de preguntar nuevamente, pero yo no la deje. Quedamos al frente del cuarto de Nadeshiko, me voltee a verla— quédate aquí y no digas nada, dejare abierta un poco la puerta—entre a la habitación de mi gemela y tal como prometí, deje la puerta corrediza un poco abierta; lo suficiente para que viera su ojo pero no tanto para que Nadeshiko lo note. Y hablando de ella, una vez que entre a la habitación, se levanto mirándome con desdén.

— ¿Se puede saber que quieres?—desdeño mirando con la misma aspereza que su voz; me pregunto que pensaría Rima al vernos así, nunca fuimos tan huraños el uno con el otro frente a ella. Yo no me inmute, quería darle una disculpa, pero no era parte del plan; así que tendré que aguantarme.

— Pensé que el dejarte un rato sola te aclararía la mente—hable con la misma rudeza cruzándome de brazos. Tenia que actuar como normalmente para que me creyera; aunque eso implicara que Rima viera lo mal que trato a mi hermana— ¿al fin recapacitaste?

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes o qué?—menciono sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, bajando la cabeza, sin embargo mantuvo su cabello en la espalda haciendo que su cara aun sea visible— amo a Rima, y eso jamas cambiara—hablaba algo melancólica con un par de lagrimas cayendo. Me voltee ligeramente, oyendo las pisadas que deprisa se hacían menos sonoras; sonreí un poco, el plan había funcionado a la perfección.

— De acuerdo, no quiero volver a tener que discutir como antes—exclame con la misma neutralidad que se mostraba en mi cara; ella solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que me largara y se volvió a acostar. Salí de su cuarto y cerré la puerta completamente esta vez, ya dejando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera. Mire la dirección donde se suponía que fue mi ex-novia; yo tome la contraria.

Estoy seguro que ella se fue de aquí, probablemente necesitara pensar, mas yo tenia que ir a otra parte que en lugar de la salida de la casa, el lugar estaba casi escondido en el centro de la mansión. Y contra lo que espere al principio, si pude llegar a la tumba de mi padre, o por lo menos el lugar donde se encontraban sus cenizas; después de tantos años no pensé que lo hallaría, no solo porque en todo mis momentos de viaje no pude venir aquí, sino porque desde el funeral evitaba venir acá. Tome aire y me puse al frente de su foto y sus cenizas.

— Lamento no haberte visitado antes, creo que quería que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, yo ya fuera el bailarín que siempre querías que hubiera en nuestra familia—me encontraba un poco apenado mirando nuevamente le suelo, se que sonaría raro que le hablara a un muerto; pero para mi, era como si me escuchara—supongo que tarde demasiado en darte cuenta que lo importante no era eso, sino que deseabas que la familia estuviera unida, y mas aun, cuidara de mi hermana— decía entre dientes, no por estar molesto; sino que estaba decepcionado de mí mismo, apreté mis puños y mi mandíbula con fuerza; ya no era momento de lamentarse, sino de actuar—Pero ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, ahora dependerá de ellas—pensé en voz alta aun sin estar seguro de mis palabras. Me pare con firmeza y orgullo, ya no era tiempo de dudar— Te lo prometo padre, arreglare las cosas, no solo el que mi hermana sea feliz con Rima o que la chica que amo sea feliz; protegeré a mi hermana cueste lo que cueste y ayudare a unir a esta familia de nuevo; no solo para ser el hombre que esperaste que fuera, sino por ser el hombre que por mis propios deseos, aspiro ser—dije de frente y sin una pizca indecisión; sintiéndome aliviado finalmente, liberándome de la carga de la que me comprometí con su muerte; y llorando un par de pequeñas lagrimas que no me permití llorar en su fallecimiento; una brisa repentina llego al tiempo en que unos pétalos de flor de cerezo pasaban a mi lado, casi percibiendo el orgullo de mi padre por mi decisión. Al fin, no me sentía como el chico que era el orgullo de la familia por su talento; sino que me sentía el hombre que mi padre siempre deseo ver.

**TTwTT *con una caja de pañuelos soplándome la nariz* ¡por fin Nagihiko pudo ser el hombre que deseaba ser! No solo por la chica que ama, sino por la hermana que debía proteger. **

**Bueno, estoy segura que no se esperaban que Nagihiko fuera el héroe de hoy, ¿verdad? pero mi punto con esto es demostrar que los antagonistas no son psicóticos sin razón queriendo destruir los sueños del protagonista porque si-al menos, en mi opinión así deberían ser todos-sino que hasta los villanos tienen sentimientos, y que un antagonista puede ser también un héroe. **

**Bien, con esto creo que no solo rectifique a Nagihiko, sino que salve mi pellejo * decía suspirando de alivio* al menos en parte, por lo menos Rima ya sabe como se siente Nadeshiko. **

**Soy el Lirio Lila y me despido.**


	15. Te amo

**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Ok lamento la tardanza, quería iniciar esto antes de clases pero estuve muy ocupada, ahora es que me llego inspiración; eso y que estoy feliz y en calma para poder escribir. **

¡El sentimiento que habita en nuestro interior!

**Más brillante que una estrella en el firmamento, este capitulo va dedicado a hime-sama...**

Capitulo 14. Te amo

RimaPOV

— _¿Alguien me dice que estaba pasando?—_pensé mientras Nagihiko y yo corríamos-o mejor dicho, él corría y yo iba a tropezones como podía-a quien sabe donde. Eso no era lo único que me tenia con dudas, para empezar; ¿como rayos llego a mi casa? ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me quede dormida hasta que al abrir los ojos el estaba ahí jalandome para salir.

Pocos segundos después de despertarme y coordinar mis pensamientos, note algo más: tenia la cara húmeda, al recordar un poco, me acorde que antes de quedarme dormida, yo había estado llorando; me preocupe de que empezara a interrogarme cuando note que no lo hizo, ya estábamos saliendo de la casa y ni menciono algo al respecto-de hecho, luego de decir que confiara en él, no dijo otra cosa-y con eso me dio la segunda incógnita, ¿por que no me pregunto la razón por la que lloraba? siempre se preocupaba por mi, mas de una vez noto que yo estaba triste aunque me esforzara por mantenerlo oculto.

Comencé a correr como era debido para adelantarme lo suficiente para preguntarle, y al ver su rostro se me desvaneció la idea; estaba completamente serio, e incluso preocupado. Mi mirada se quedo impactada con eso, nunca lo había visto así, y se que cuando su madre lo llamaba para que "practicaran la tradición de la familia"-sea lo que fuera-se ponía reservado e inescrutable; empero, no se comparaba con esto. Por un momento me pareció ver...¿dolor?, ¿arrepentimiento acaso? no estaba del todo segura, pero el pensar que era así solo acentuó mi decisión de cerrar la boca.

No mencionamos nada luego de llegar a la mansión Fujisaki. Por supuesto al hacerlo permanecimos caminando, ni locos corríamos por aquí-si acaso lo hicimos de niños, pero luego de la pubertad y el millón de regaños por eso, no lo haríamos ni aunque fuera un incendio-en el trayecto no nos encontramos con nadie; y sorpresivamente, soltó mi mano; a Nagihiko le gustaba ser romántico aunque sea con pequeños detalles; solo aumento mi preocupación. Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación de Nadeshiko, él entro y yo iba a hacer ademan para hacerlo hasta que fue cerrando la puerta, dejándola un poco entreabierta.

— Quédate aquí y no digas nada, dejare abierta un poco la puerta—menciono dejando el espacio suficiente para que pudiera ver con un ojo, y posiblemente capaz de que no me notara demasiado, por lo menos nadie lo haría excepto que viera directamente a la puerta. El se volteo a ver a su hermana a la vez que esta se levantaba...al ver a la que mas de una vez fue llamada "la dulce princesa de las flores de cerezo" sentarse en la cama sentí como mi alma llegaba hasta mis pies; no lucia como ella misma, su tono levemente bronceado se encontraba pálido; su bello cabello violeta que siempre estaba en una coleta se hallaba desparramado en su espalda suelto y sin vida; el kimono que llevaba era sencillo para andar en casa, pero no me asuste por eso, sino que juraría que estaba mas delgada.

Esto solo comprobó que mis preocupaciones por ella no solo eran acertadas, sino que era peor de lo que pensé; ¿que había pasado que la dejo en ese estado? ¿que sucedió que le borro la bella sonrisa de su rostro para reemplazarla por ese semblante molesto y vació? no sabia la respuesta a esas preguntas, solo sabia que quería que parara ese dolor que sufría; y que el verla de esa forma era un suplicio.

— ¿Se puede saber que quieres?—el oír como le hablo a Nagihiko me dejo atónita. Sonaba desdeñosa y dolida; otra anomalía de los hermanos Fujisaki, porque en mis 10 años de conocerla, jamas de los jamaces la escuche hablar con ese tono, mucho menos con una mirada así de feroz; y más que eso, con su propio hermano.

— Pensé que el dejarte un rato sola te aclararía la mente— el tono de voz de él no bajo ni un poco comparado con el de ella, equiparando la frialdad y la rudeza. Yo no entendía nada, se que no eran los hermanos mas unidos; pero nunca vi que fueran hasta el punto que rallara el odio— ¿al fin recapacitaste?—y nuevamente solo genero mas interrogantes, ¿que tenia que recapacitar?

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes o qué?—desdeño con su voz respondiendo con fiereza; sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas; bajando la cabeza, su cabello siguió en su espalda exceptuando su pollina que le tapaba levemente la mirada; al mostrarse así de lastimada y vulnerable, solo tenia ganas de correr hacia ella y pedirle que pare, nada era peor que ver a la persona que amas adolorida sin poder ayudarla— amo a Rima, y eso jamas cambiara—hablo desconsolada mientras un par de lagrimas caían, sino hubiera oído lo que dijo, solo habría resultado mas doloroso; pero sus palabras simplemente desconectaron todo pensamiento de mi cabeza. Me aleje lentamente de la puerta pasmada, para luego salir casi corriendo por el pasillo; ¿por que escapaba de la chica que amaba? ni yo lo sabia.

Una vez que mis piernas ya flanqueaban por tanto esfuerzo-vine aquí corriendo y ahora salia de la misma forma-me detuve ladeando hacia adelante sosteniéndome de mis piernas y respirando afanosamente— _¿Esto es real? ¿seguiré dormida?_—se me ocurrió al tiempo en que recuperaba el aliento creyendo que seguía durmiendo en mi habitación. Hubiera tenido sentido; la mirada seria de Nagihiko; el desdén de ambos; el que Nadeshiko me amara... todo habría calzado de no ser porque estaba demasiado cansada para ser un sueño, en definitiva, estaba en la vida real.

Al por fin darme cuenta de esto, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír; era imposible...¡ella me amaba, me amaba como yo a ella! no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?, ¿ir por Nadeshiko a decirle que yo la amaba? eso seria lo mas indicado, tengo que agradecerle a Nagihiko, de no ser por el yo seguiría en mi casa dormida.

Nagihiko; ¿como sabia que yo estaba enamorada de Nadeshiko? yo nunca se lo comente, y por mas intuitivo que sea me es difícil creer que pudo saberlo; aunque quizás en el festival fui algo descuidada...no puede ser, Nagihiko esta enamorado de mi, él no tendría porque mentir de sus sentimientos como yo, el debía saber de los sentimientos de Nadeshiko y por eso me lo mostró; sacrifico su felicidad por mi, quizás la de ambas, aunque no estoy del todo segura si el afecto que le tiene actualmente.

Nadeshiko, Nagihiko; ambos están sufriendo mucho por mi culpa, la chica que amo no sabe que yo le correspondo, eso explicaría el hecho de estuviera hecha un desastre cuando la vi; realmente debo significar mucho para ella si llego a tal estado...tenia que arreglar las cosas con ella y evitar que esto siguiera así. Lo siento por Nagihiko, se que el desearía que siguiéramos pero no puedo dejar que ella este derrumbándose por su bienestar; conozco a mi amigo y de seguro el estaré bien, se repondrá.

Me voltee regresando hacia la casa Fujisaki caminando decidida; tenia que aclarar todo este malentendido, aunque era irónico, dos mejores amigas que se han amado durante años no notaron que eran correspondidas e incluso tuvieron que pasar varias cosas para entenderlo; quizás pueda hablar con TVTokyo para vender los derechos y hacer de esto una telenovela yuyuri. Este seria nuestro capitulo final, donde por fin aclararíamos lo que sentíamos y seriamos la pareja que deseábamos.

_¿Realmente te parece bien esto? ¿que pasara con su carrera cuando los medios se enteren que ella tiene una novia? _resonó en mi mente de repente; deteniendo el caminar que antes era tan decido y que ahora se había vuelto un leve titubeo. Era cierto; no era la mejor de la familia pero se que a pasado toda su vida dedicada a ser una bailarina perfecta, tantas noches y tardes que pasamos juntas aunque estuviera en pleno entrenamiento, muchas veces nosotras lo hacíamos mas liviano por estar sola, pero yo lo sabia; se esforzaba bastante aunque no estuviera ni su madre o su tía.

Su madre y su tía...cielos, toda la familia Fujisaki. Es cierto que en el tradicional Japón la homosexualidad no era tan mal vista como en occidente; pero estaba segura que una relación homosexual en el mundo actual seria muy mal visto-nuevamente, culpa de la influencia occidental-si se enteraban capaz todos se ponían en contra de ella; no podía hacerle eso; no podía volcar todo lo que amaba en su contra por mi felicidad.

Baje la mirada levemente viendo hacia el suelo; di media vuelta caminando fuera de la casa a paso lento y pausado. Solo yo podía tener tan mala suerte...la chica que amaba, la que estuvo en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos por tanto tiempo; ahora ni nunca estaríamos juntas, sin importar que nos correspondamos no era capaz de hacerle eso; hacer que la rechazara su familia por nuestra relación; no valía la pena que tirara su carrera al caño por esto.

Por ambas es que tenia que hacer esto. Mi familia no aprobaba la homosexualidad, aunque no eramos cristianos y nunca armaron un alboroto por ver a una parejita del mismo sexo en la calle; siempre note sus caras de asco y desprecio, como ellos siempre imaginaron que algún día traería un joven gallardo y elegante que algún día seria mi esposo; no que trajera a alguien igual de elegante pero mujer. Arruinara la amistad de nuestras familias; nosotros no fuimos a su casa solo por ser nuevos en el vecindario, eran buenos amigos desde hace tiempo y por eso fue que conocí a Nadeshiko en primer lugar. Yo no podía ser tan egoísta para hacer que todo se derrumbara por eso.

Seguía caminando conforme mi mente volaba entre pensamientos que lo quisiera o no, solo me causaban mas dolor; estaba casi turna e iba a paso entristecido y lento. Una parte de mí, la que fingía ser fuerte, me decía que esto no era nada, que simplemente era un traspiés y ya; ojala lo pudiera creer de verdad. Casi no note cuando entraba al parque que quedaba ceca del vecindario, aunque no era culpa mía tener la mente en otra parte.

Sin contar los problemas que causaría en el colegio, ella y yo eramos muy populares y estoy segura que si escogiera a alguno de mis Fanboys el resto no pararía de sabotear su relación conmigo hasta que termináramos o mínimo él fuera al hospital. No quería imaginarme como seria si tuviéramos a los fans de la otra tratando de matarnos; "sino puedes tener algo por mas que lo intentes, acabaras despreciandolo para sentirte mejor" estaba segura que eso iba a suceder en este caso.

Y si ya tenia varias razones y una infinidad por venir, ¿por qué estaba triste? ¿no debería alegrarme de que tome la decisión correcta? _no seas inocente y deja de mentirte; porque sabes que no importa cuantas razones tengas de que el estar juntas esta mal, solo existe una en tu corazón para que si estén juntas: tu la amas _ suspire frustrada aceptando que mi conciencia tenia razón, podría mentirme todo el día pero al final de este sabría que solo es eso, una mentira.

No importaba cuan fuerte fingía que era, yo no dejaba de ser una simple chica normal que solo quería estar con quien amaba. Por fin en mucho tiempo accedí a hacer algo que ni en sueños hubiera aceptado: sentarme a llorar como una chica normal y no como la reina del hielo que fingía ser todo el tiempo. Me senté en la banca y por fin, llore tan amargamente como quería, tenia la cabeza gacha dejando que mi pelo me cubriera con mi mano tapando mis ojos y atrapando todas las lagrimas que salían.

— ¿Mashiro-san?—una voz levemente familiar sonó de repente, cuando levante la mirada me di cuenta que era Tomoyo-de otra forma no podía llamarle porque no estaba segura de su apellido real y Nadeshiko le llamaba así-al verme de curiosa paso a preocupada, posando su mano en mi hombro— ¿estas bien?

— No lo creo—suspire hundida tratando de no ser desdeñosa con ella, muchos problemas tenia ya para ponerme a discutir con alguien. A pesar de mi vaga respuesta ella se sentó a mi lado sin soltar mi hombro, me miraba de forma consoladora.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto nuevamente aun alarmada, yo solo la mire largamente sin responder—se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero las amigas de Nadeshiko son mis amigas— respondió con una sonrisa mientras me ruborizaba al pensar en que clase de amiga era para Nadeshiko; ella lo no noto— ¿se dio cuenta de que esta enamorada de ti?—al oír esas palabras, solo pude mirarla impactada, ¿de donde ella se entero de los sentimientos de Nadeshiko por mi?.

— ¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Cómo, te lo dijo en la fiesta? ¿o es que lo sabia desde antes?—interrogue curiosa, pero al oírme simplemente rió tímidamente; esto solo me confundió, quizás lo sabia desde hace mucho antes que ambas cosas y a saber cuanto tiempo paso torturándose..

— No no, me di cuenta como te miraba mientras bailaban, te mira de la misma forma que Sakura me mira a mi—su mirada fue hacia el suelo sonrojándose, sin embargo sonreía con mucha dulzura y honestidad; volvió a mirarme—y se que tu miras a Nadeshiko de la misma forma que yo veo a Saku—intuyo a tiempo en que yo me sonrojaba por sus conclusiones; para ser diferente del papel que interpretaba en Sakura Card Captor, sin duda es bastante intuitiva; aunque la timidez no le daba mucho a su favor para demostrarlo. Me agarro la mano viéndome con cariño—pero a juzgar por tu mirada eso ya lo sabes, entonces, ¿cual es el problema?—con esas palabras mi rubor se desvaneció y volteaba viendo al suelo.

— No quiero arruinarle la vida—dije con sinceridad aunque fuera casi una extraña, ella solo me miro confundida—Nadeshiko es de una familia prestigiosa y a dado toda su vida al bailar, y que la mía es básicamente homofobica aunque no lo admitan, sin contar que arruinaría toda la amistad de nuestras familias y ni que decir de los problemas en la sociedad—no paraba de darle excusas, aunque desde su punto de vista de seguro era tonto, no creo que ella tuviera que pasar por esto.

— Es curioso, yo también pensé lo mismo—dijo al tiempo en que miraba el horizonte con cierta nostalgia, yo le mire anonadada; volvió a mirarme con la misma dulzura y calidez de antes—te voy a contar como fue cuando Sakura me dijo sus sentimientos, veras...—y ahí inicio su narración, al tiempo en que yo empezaba a imaginarme todo desde su perspectiva.

Flash Back

TomoyoPOV

Hace poco que inicio la fiesta y sin embargo ya estaba lleno el lugar; supongo que con los festejos de la fama nadie quería perderse ni un minuto de la diversión; lastima que yo no pudiera disfrutarlo por el suplicio que tenia que aguantar. Suspire nuevamente con depresión, era la culminación de tantos meses de trabajo y no podía dar ni una sonrisa, ¿por qué? oh sencilla y odiada respuesta: por amor.

Y si fuera un simple chico, pero esto no seria ni la mitad de problemático si así fuera, si fuera un chico podría tratar de conquistarlo y no habría mayor problema; no soy presumida o vanidosa, pero se que para cualquier chico que le gusten las chicas una actriz bella y con dinero era una triple amenaza que cualquiera desearía. Pero no, el problema era mucho mas complejo que eso, porque yo no me enamore de un chico, ni siquiera un compañero de trabajo como Syaoran o Kurogane; no, yo me enamore justamente de Sakura.

Lo se, cualquiera diría que una actora, que podía tener casi a cualquiera que quisiera, era una tontería que me enamorara justamente de una de las pocas cosas que entraba en ese "casi". Pero como bien dicen, si uno eligiera a quien amar, sin duda alguna habría mucho menos conflictos. Y sin embargo no existía forma, aunque yo me enamore de ella cuando estuvimos haciendo el rodaje de Card Captor Sakura, y que no nos veíamos mucho luego de que se terminara la misma; mis sentimientos por ella no cesaron y pude notarlo cuando filmamos los capítulos de Tsubasa en el mundo Piffle.

Lo peor es que durante todo el tiempo en que trabajos en la película, yo tenia que evitarla a toda costa; Sakura no era tan observadora como yo, pero sabia que era demasiado obvia cuando me enamoraba; y no podía permitir que ella se enterara de mis sentimientos, se que era liberal pero de ahí a aceptar que tu amiga del set estaba enamorada de ti...era demasiado, ni ella seria capaz de aceptar eso. Debo de admitir que era persistente, supongo que tenia el mismo solido concepto de amistad que tenia la Sakura de la serie donde nos conocimos; pero pude evitarla pasándome el tiempo con Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane y hasta Eriol, que pasabade vez en cuando para saludar y era la estrategia perfecta para evitarla, solo necesitaba decir "Lo siento Sakura, es que Eriol acaba de llegar y ya lo conoces, siempre hace algo, necesito ponerme al tanto" no era tan difícil pensar que era mi mejor amigo, y la verdad que si lo era; nuestras personalidades parecidas sin duda habían ayudado; y por supuesto el siempre me ayudaba a corroborar con esto; el sabia de mis sentimientos por ella y me decía que no debía tener temor, ojala fuera tan sencillo.

Lo peor de todo era como lucia ahora...¡estaba demasiado hermosa! su vestido era rojo fuerte y seductor, sin contar que atraía su elegante escote no demasiado sugerente pero a la vez muy soñador, el vestido se sostenía finamente de su cuello con las tiras abrazándose ahí, dejando su espalda descubierta hasta la cintura; como si eso no fuera demasiado, el vestido se habría al inicio de sus piernas mostrando lo finamente torneadas que estaban, mostrando su suave piel no demasiado bronceada, llevando unos zapatos de tacón alto color rubí, y ni mencionar como el vestido marcaba su figura, ¡se veía despampanante!. El maquillaje no era demasiado como era típico de ella, solo un poco de rimel acentuando sus pestañas y mostrándolas mas largas que de costumbre; y con unos labios color cereza denso y brillante, y mi mente no dejaba de fantasear con besaros hasta no tener aliento. Ok lo aceptaba, de solo recordar el mínimo momento en ya volvía a estar tan roja como cuando la vi de verdad; pero reitero, no es mi culpa, ¡es culpa de mi corazón!

Por supuesto, yo iba de forma mas conservadora; mi vestido era lila y sin tiras o mangas dejando mis blancos hombros descubiertos y un escote que no mostraba demasiado; tenia volados que iniciaban no muy abajo de mi busto y terminaba con el vestido un poco mas abajo de mis rodillas, mis zapatos eran de color plateado de tacón bajo a diferencia de los de Sakura. Al igual que ella solo llevaba rimel y labial, excepto que el mio era color flor de cerezo brillante resultando solo un leve rosa pálido.

No salí de mis ensoñaciones hasta que sentí que me tomaban el hombro, y no tarde en darme cuenta de quien era.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—se escucho en voz baja pero a la vez ladina y atrayente; y de la persona que menos me esperaba ¡Sakura!. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo demostrándome que cada célula de mi gritara que dijera que si, era arriesgado, no debia dejar que supiera mis sentimientos.

— No podemos Sakura, somos chicas—dije la excusa mas lógica que se me ocurrió en ese momento; ahora sonaba una tonada lenta para que bailaran abrazados, y eso no era algo que pudieran hacer dos chicas juntas.

— ¿Y?—me desarmo totalmente con eso, yo no me esperaba que le diera igual a eso; lastima que con eso me dejara sin excusas.

— Yo, pues, emm debo irme—nuevamente, me toco improvisar y me fui tan rápido como podía hacerlo sin correr y a la vez escapar de la situación. Me escabullí entre la gente hasta llegar al balcón fuera del salón de fiestas. Tenia losas de cemento y un barandal del mismo material, en medio de ello se encontraba una hermosa fuente de mármol; un conjunto de barras de metal se sostenía en lo alto donde se encontraban enredaderas de campanillas y trinitarias que se meneaban con gracia y suavidad gracias al suave viento de la noche; en este bello jardín se encontraban variadas especies exóticas, no pude concentrarme en esto por mi huida y no me detuve hasta llegar al barandal que estaba la otro extremo y alejado del salón, creo que ya la perdí.

— ¿Por que huyes de mi?—la voz triste de Sakura inundo mis oídos apocando mis pensamientos; di un respingo por la sorpresa, no solo porque si me siguió hasta aquí, sonaba despechada. Apreté mis dientes aguantando las ganas que tenia de saber que le ocurría y de convencerla que no era nada y que estaría allí para ella, pero solo me llevaría a hacer alguna tontería.

— Yo tengo que irme—mencione como pude resistiéndome a mis sentimientos, mirando hacia abajo del lado opuesto donde se encontraba ella.

— No—negó mi adorada al tiempo en que sentí como me jalaba de la muñeca sin dañarme y con la misma sutileza y fuerza me acorralo con su cuerpo oprimiendo el mio; su flequillo cubrió sus ojos privándome de sus bella mirada esmeralda.

— Sakura—susurre en un suspiro soñador que no pude evitar al sentirme tan cerca de ella.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así Tomoyo? ¿no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele?—me sorprendí al oír tales palabras, ¿por qué le dolería que yo la ignorara? se que no es lindo que una amiga te pase así de largo, pero tampoco para el punto que estaba ella que había levantado la mirada y parecía a punto de llorar—¿No entiendes lo mucho que te amo?—al escuchar esas palabras todo me quedo claro, y a la vez sentía como mi mente se nublaba de pensamientos, ¿Sakura estaba enamorada de mí?, ¿todo este tiempo quiso verme por que me amaba?; mi mente no tuvo mucha oportunidad de pensar, porque al momento ella me beso con arrebato y delicadeza. Habían tantos sentimientos revoloteando en mi interior que no fui capaz de responder el dulce beso que me regalaba, lamentablemente este no duro mucho hasta que nos separamos.

Su mirada lucia adolorida y herida, sus labios estaban levemente más claros-probablemente sea porque mi labial era suave, el pensar en eso me sonrojo. Me soltó las muñecas y dejo de acorralarme separándose de mi, murmurando un pequeño "perdóname" caminando a paso lento; me deslice un poco por la pared aun con la mente turbia, no podía creer que mi Sakura, la hermosa cerezo que brilla y maravilla con los rayos del sol, estaba enamorada de mi. Sin embargo, mi felicidad no pudo ni llegar, al darme cuenta de algo: esto era un amor prohibido.

La amaba, pero su carrera quedaría hecha añicos si la gente se entera de que yo y ella estábamos en un relación, no conocía del todo a su familia pero era probable que estuvieran en contra, y..._no seas inocente, que eso no te lo crees ni tú_ sentí como el peso de saber que te han dado al clavo, llegaba a mis hombros. Subconscientemente mire hacia donde se había ido Saku, probablemente aun este en el jardín y no tarde en llegar al salón. _Si ella se va, perderás tu última oportunidad de ser feliz con quien amas, ¿si de verdad ella no deseara en el fondo algo contigo, por qué dijo que te amaba? _ eso era cierto, no dejaría que esta oportunidad se me escapara de los dedos, no con mi Saku.

Me erguí sin demora corriendo con una gran sonrisa, no se si de verdad ella aceptara el tener una relación aunque sea en secreto; para mi, solo existía el hecho de que ella me correspondía y no dejaría que estos sentimientos se los llevara el viento.

— ¡Sakura!—la llame con la dulzura que existía en mi corazón por la felicidad de nuestros sentimientos; a ella solo le dio tiempo de voltear porque enseguida yo la bese con el mismo arrebato que lo hizo conmigo, y sin embargo era un beso tierno y nada insinuante, demostrando todo lo que la quería. Al principio se quedo inmovilizada pero no tardo en corresponder el beso; los labios de ella eran lo mas exquisito que podría a ver, y no quería dejar de probarlos nunca. El aliento no tardo en faltarnos y nos separados, aunque seguimos igual de juntas que al inicio del beso.

— Yo también te amo Saku— respondí con todo mi amor y sin faltarme la sonrisa; la tristeza de ella se había disipado y ahora se notaba tan alegre como yo, no se si realmente esto funcione o nos traiga problemas en el futuro, solo se, que ahora mismo ninguna de las podía ser más feliz.

FIN FLASH BACK

RimaPOV

— Y esa es la historia, es cierto que no me lo pensé tanto como tú, pero no iba a dejar que la chica que mas amaba se fuera triste y desolada—termino de relatar Tomoyo con tranquilidad y con nostalgia, a la vez con la misma sonrisa que de seguro tenia al momento de que estuvieron juntas.

— ¿Y como se lo tomaron sus familias?—pregunte curiosa, ya que ese pero era algo bastante grande, y por el momento creo que sus amigos no tienen problema y técnicamente la relación de ambas es secreta, a fin de cuentas iba a estallar un escándalo que cualquiera notaria.

— Pues...de hecho la familia de Sakura ya se habian dado cuenta que ella era lesviana y se alegraron de que por fin tuviera novia—al oír eso tuve el impulso de caerme de espaldas por lo absurdo que era comparado conmigo, porque estaba segura que en la familia de ambas eso no iba a pasar—mis padres si se lo tomaron un poco mas grave—la mire a los ojos preocupada, he oído que esos momentos no son agradables—se quedaron en shock al oírlo, pero luego de hablar un poco, de tranquilizarlos y la ayuda de Saku, logramos que entendieran nuestros sentimientos y aprobaran la relación.

— Estoy segura de que no es mi caso—asegure al tiempo en que bajara la cabeza, mi situación no era como la de ellas y se que traería muchos mas problemas, ella suspiro.

— Escucha, se que no es fácil, de dos minutos a dos horas es lo mismo, hay una difícil decisión que tomar, así que te daré un consejo—me miro muy segura a los ojos y de expresión seria—olvida a los demás, ellos no importan; si llega a pasar la relación sera de ustedes y no de ellos—trate de pensar en ello y no concentrarme en lo que sucedería, pero mi mente no dejaba de atormentarme, al ver que no funcionaba ella prosiguió—ademas, ¿podrás vivir con la culpa de saber que condenaste su relación antes de iniciar? ¿de saber dejaras que sus sentimientos se marchiten?

Al percibir esas palabras no pudo quedarme mas claro; tenia que terminar con esto que nos atormentaba a ambas y ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias. Al momento me pare y le mire con una sonrisa agradecida.

— Gracias Tomoyo—le mencione con sinceridad, no era común en mi ser tan honesta con casi extraños, pero me alegro que lo hiciera con alguien que si fuera de ayuda, en el futuro creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas.

— No agradezcas, a fin de cuentas no quería ver a una buena amiga triste—me decía con humildad parándose también de la banca—por cierto, me reuniré con el resto de los chicos y los amigos del colegio de Nadeshiko para visitarla y ver que tal esta, tratare de retrasarlos lo más que pueda para que tengan tiempo de hablar—guiño el ojo al tiempo de hacerlo y luego se despidió con la mano, yéndose hacia el lado contrario del que yo iba, quizás se vería con los demás en la plaza.

Yo me apresure a correr por segunda vez en el día, era una suerte que esto lo a meritaba porque no me hacia gracia hacerlo tan seguido, por eso pasaba molesta la clase de educación física. Como no quedaba tan lejos no tarde en aproximarse hacia la casa; empero antes de pasarme la mía, entre y corrí hacia mi habitación buscándolo, no me tomo mucho porque no lo había tirado por ahí. Cuando lo encontré emprendí nuevamente mi carrera hacia la casa Fujisaki.

No tardaron mucho en abrirme y yo en entrar, según me contaron el se dirigió hacia el centro de la casa donde estaba las cenizas de su padre, me pregunto que hacia ahí; no sabia como iba a llegar, solo fui una vez y yo no tenia memoria fotográfica, sin importar que conociera casi toda la casa sin problemas para orientarme. Sin embargo, cuando iba por alguno de los pasillos me lo encontré como si viniera de algún lugar, gracias al cielo.

— No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos Nagihiko—empece a hablar sacando la peineta que me regalo en el festival que era lo que fui a buscar a la casa—lamento que no te lo dijera al momento y se que fue egoísta lo que hice, quería devolverte esto, se que se la regalaste a alguien que pensaste que seria tu novia—lamentaba saber el daño que le hacia el que se sintiera usado por la persona que pensó que lo amaba; me miro indulgente y puso una mano sobre la mía, cerrándola logrando que conservara la peineta.

— No Rima, yo te la regale, quiero que la tengas—decía sonriendo con algo de melancolía, miro al suelo—no te mentiré diciendo que esto es fácil para mi; no creo que fuera tu culpa, tu jamás dijiste que me amabas, yo solo me hice esa idea— volvió a mirarme a los ojos, acariciando levemente el dorso de mi mano—creo que notaste que la forma en la que me llevo con Nadeshiko es peor de lo que parece, y que mis sentimientos por ti son muy fuertes pero...te mostré eso porque pensé que tu debías saber como se sentía ella, quería que si tuvieras una relación conmigo fuera porque me amaras y no porque no supieras sus sentimientos. No sera fácil olvidarme de ti, pero prefiero que sean felices juntas, a que ambas sean infelices por estar conmigo—le sonreí enternecida por esas palabras y lo abrace, no correspondería sus sentimientos, pero estaba segura que siempre seria un gran amigo para mí.

— Gracias—le agradecí al tiempo en que nos separábamos, espero algún día poder compensarle esto que hacia por nosotras, y que algún día conociera a alguien que lo amara tanto como ella a él.

Fui a buscar a Nadeshiko a su habitación, extrañamente ella no se encontraba ahí, suerte que conocía su lugar favorito en la mansión. Salí hacia el jardín en busca del árbol de durazno que ahora debe estar en pleno florecimiento, desde pequeña ella y yo jugábamos en sus raíces y se que lo adoraba, cuando llegue ella ya se había bajado de las ramas y parecía que volvería a su habitación, al verme su rostro desolado paso a sorprendido, para luego darme un pequeña y algo rota sonrisa; se que se esforzaba por parecer estar feliz aunque en su interior probablemente no estuviera preparada para verme por lo sucedido. Yo le devolví el saludo, simplemente corrí hacia ella al tiempo en que saltaba hacia sus brazos y la besaba sujetándome de su cuello; Nadeshiko apenas tuvo tiempo de recibirme antes de tambalearse y caer de espaldas conmigo encima; iba a separarme hasta que ella me estrecho en sus brazos y comenzó a corresponderme. Fue un beso largo y efímero, tan grande como los sentimientos que guardábamos en nuestros corazones, yo me alegraba de por fin poder corresponder un beso suyo y deleitarme con la maravillosa de sus labios; nos separamos por fin recuperando el aliento; sonrió con sinceridad al principio, aunque luego su mirada volvió a ser desolada al tiempo en que miraba a otro lado.

— Te equivocaste Rima, yo soy Nadeshiko, probablemente te confundiste por mi cabello suelto y el kimono, no te preocupes, no le diré a Nagihiko—menciono con la misma tristeza que aunque se notaba que quería evitar, no podía evitarlo; me sorprendí al darme cuenta que Nadeshiko no capto que eso era para ella.

— No Nadeshiko, yo sabia que eras tú—empece a hablar ruborizándome un poco, había venido corriendo hasta aquí para que al final se me olvidara que yo también debía declararme; al oírme se sorprendió bastante—lo que quiero decir es...¡te amo Nadeshiko!— confesé de una vez sacando mis sentimientos a la luz. Al oírlo, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y me daba una increíble sonrisa.

— Rima yo...—no la deje terminar, porque al momento volvía a apoderarme de sus labios, ya había tenido que esperar mucho para por fin probarlos. Estuvimos acostadas en el pasto sin molestarnos en levantarnos, estábamos bien así.

— Nadeshiko tu hermano dijo que estabas aquí, vinimos a traer ¡kyyyaaaaaaaa!—nos separamos al oír la voz de Amu; ambas nos erguimos y sentamos de inmediato. Resulta ser que no solo Amu estaba aquí, sino también Yaya, Kukai, Amu, Tadase; incluso Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran y Eriol; la mayoría nos veía con la boca abierta a mas no poder y con una mirada que estaba segura que le rompimos algún concepto que tenían de nosotras; Eriol solo estaba levemente impresionado, casi nada en comparación con los demás, Tomoyo se quedo inmóvil un par de segundos, pero luego nos dio una gran sonrisa y se acerco.

— ¡Felicidades! sabia que todo saldría bien, estoy segura que serán muy felices juntas—nos felicitaba muy alegre al tiempo en que ambas nos ruborizábamos, Nadeshiko a la vez me miro confundida y yo le susurra "te digo luego".

— Alto Tommy, ¿tu sabias de esto?—pregunto Sakura mientras esta vez ella era la que se acercaba hacia su novia, Tomoyo se sonrojo al tiempo en que miraba a otro lado; no se porque esto no me olía bien.

— Bueno antes de reunirme con todos me tropecé con Rima y la verdad me lo suponía—dijo al tiempo en que todos me volteaban a ver-excepto Yaya y Amu que seguían en shock-al tiempo en que me sonrojaba más—"¿no pudiste ser más sutil?"— pensé molesta por atraer la atención hacia mi otra vez.

— Mala Tommy, no dijiste nada, te tendré que castigar—decía a tiempo en que la abrazaba por detrás y le mordía la oreja; Tomoyo se sonrojo tanto que juraría que era un cartel de neón y no una persona, parecía disco rayado. Utau, Kukai y Tadase se quedaron aun mas en sorprendidos, probablemente porque no creyeron cuando les dijimos que ellas dos si eran pareja.

— Por dios Sakura, no armes una escena que hay publico, ¿sabias?—a tiempo el reclamo Syaoran que curiosamente traía sus gafas esta vez; para que se vieran de lo mas acaramelados en la televisión, estos dos parecían apenas llevarse bien.

— Cállate Syao, solo estas celoso de que yo si tengo una novia—le revolvió el reclamo sacando le la lengua y guiñándole divertida; esto pareció molestarle aunque no creo que tenga que ver con el comentario de que no tenia una novia. Esta después de esto lucio algo pensativa para volver a su apariencia picara; al menos no era cercana a ella como para que me hiciera sus travesuras seguido. Fue con Eriol y le susurro algo en el oído, este le miro ruborizado, y ella seguía con su sonrisa de gato Cheshire—te lo aseguro, así pasara.

Eriol se separo de ella cauteloso y se acercaba a Syoran, este le miro con curiosidad mirando también a Sakura con cierto recelo, probablemente porque sabe que tramaba algo. Rápidamente Eriol se movió colocándose detrás del chico y abrazándolo; el se sonrojo queriendo preguntarle que estaba haciendo, no obstante no lo consiguió porque él le mordió la oreja antes de ello. Y en ese mismo segundo el apodado "lobito" se volvió tan rojo como Tomoyo tartamudeando casi de la misma manera; Sakura se hecho a reír con esto.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡si tuvieras a alguien que te lo hiciera te sonrojarías sin quejarte!—se puso a reír bastante agarrándose el estomago y doblándose hacia adelante; Tomoyo-que ya no estaba tan sonrojada-veía la escena con una sonrisa, no se como es que ella se enamoro de Sakura, pero no dudaba de que sus sentimientos fueran sinceros.

— ¡¿RIMA Y NADESHIKO SON LESVIANAS!?—grito Amu de repente por fin saliendo del enorme shock en él que se metió, me sonroje por el usual poco tacto que ella solía tener y por el hecho de que malinterpretara todo, puse mi mano contra mi frente molesta y avergonzada a la vez.

— Si que eran muy buenas amigas en la infancia—menciono picara Utau que se reía levemente a la vez en un "amable" intento de no reírse en nuestras caras. No podía sentirme mas absurda en mi vida, como si el que Tomoyo me viera llorando no hubiera sido mucho, ahora resultaba que todos mis amigos se enteraron e interrumpieron nuestra confesión-bueno un beso, pero igualmente lo interrumpieron-

— Sabia que había algo entre ustedes, y luego me decías que no era tu novia—otra risa lleno el lugar y esta vez era la de Eriol; y aunque me ruborice por su comentario, a la vez me confundió eso de "novia" me voltee a ver a Nadeshiko, que por lo visto estaba mas sonrojada que yo y miraba hacia el suelo, supongo que es a ella a quien se refería el chico de los cabellos oscuros.

— Bueno, sin duda este a sido un día muy loco— decía Kukai rascándose la nuca en un intento de llenar el vació creado por la confusión-el debía de ser de los que menos entendía en esta historia-sin embargo se puso pensativo agarrando su mentón y miro al cielo—una de mías amigas consiguió novia antes que yo, quizás debería preocuparme—al oír eso me di cuenta que este seria el típico momento de caída de anime; ¡¿Por qué demonios no dejaban el tema tranquilo de una vez?!

— Un momento, ¿mencionaron que fue Nagihiko quien les dijo que estábamos aquí?—pregunto Nadeshiko atrayendo la atención de los demás y cambiando el asunto rápidamente; suspire calmada, todo se desvió fuera de nosotros y sin duda era un alivio, no se como haría cuando las tres cotillas-también llamadas comúnmente Amu, Yaya y Utau-empezaran un torrente de preguntas suficientes para llenar toda una biblia, SOLO las preguntas. Ella se paro molesta— ¡Nagihiko!—grito con rabia al momento en que me paraba también, esto no tenia buena pinta.

— No grites, estoy aquí—oí casualmente, todos se voltearon a ver y resultaba que el mencionado estaba recostado de una de las paredes de la mansión, vio a Nadeshiko—no pienso quitarte a Rima porque se aceptar una derrota, sin embargo, eso no significa que no tome una pequeña venganza por todo los rollos que me hiciste pasar—hablo quitándose de la pared y marchándose.

— ¡Pero seras cabrón!—grito otra vez enojada haciendo ademan para correr e ir a matar a su hermano. Tomoyo corrió hacia ella y le agarro del hombro deteniéndola, y al igual que su novia le susurro en el oído, esta parado de inmediato y me miro avergonzada; creo que ya se lo que le dijo Tomoyo. Me dieron un ligero codazo.

— Sonriele, o se preocupara de hacer el ridículo frente a ti—murmuro Sakura aconsejándome, o Nadeshiko era muy transparente o Sakura era mas observadora de lo que pensé. Ella me seguía observando, así que le di una tierna sonrisa ara tranquilizarla.

— ¿A que se referia Nagi al decir que no pensaba quitarle Rima-tan a Nade?—razono Yaya en voz alta y con su voz infantil; oh demonios, ya sabia a donde iba esto— ¿Nade y Nagi estaban enamorados de Rima-tan?—al oír eso, un sonido sepulcral inundo los alrededores, no se si era por la sorpresa o por...— ¡Rima-tan es super popular! ¡dos hermanos que son gemelos se pelearon por ella! ¡Rima-tan le gano a Amu-chii!

Y otra vez, estrelle mi mano contra mi frente; esto tenia que ser de lo mas surrealista, solo a mi me podría suceder que todos tus amigos interrumpen cuando por fin te le declaras a la chica que te gusta y arman mas escándalo que Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura en un centro comercial; todos se concentraron en la nueva contienda que Amu le declararía a Yaya, obviamente los viejos actores de Sakura Card Captor no debieron entender demasiado.

— ¡Oye!—tal y como lo predije, mi amiga de pelo rosa le reclamo sonrojada y molesta a la vez, no se si por la referencia a Tadase e Ikuto o por la "humillación" que podría sentir—el tener a dos chicos enamorados de ti no esta mal; ademas esto no es una competencia.

— ¡Amu-chii solo esta avergonzada porque Yaya-tan tiene razón—exclamo escandalosa como siempre proclamando su victoria, con Amu tratando de contraatacar con lo que podía. Mire a Tadase, el pobre involucrado de seguro estaría muy rojo y no a abierto la boca por la intervención de Ikuto; pero al verle no estaba sonrojado o viendo la pelea, por el contrario, veía hacia el suelo como si le preocupara algo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme si quiera que sucedía con mi amigo, sentí como me jalaron levemente la mano y me acercaba hacia la persona, al ver, Nadeshiko me había pegado hacia ella, me ruborice al momento.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Rima?—hablo de forma bajo acercando su boca a mi oreja, sintiendo su aliento en mi oído. Me sorprendí al escuchar esa proposición, ¿no era demasiado rápido? sin duda alguna, pero en mi corazón, yo sabia que no deseaba otra cosa.

— Si Nadeshiko, quiero ser tu novia— sonreí levemente se inclino un poco besándome levemente; se separo sin demasiada demora, probablemente para que los otros no nos vean; si ya armaron un escándalo porque nos atraparan, lo harían porque lo hiciéramos a su espaldas literalmente.

— Lamento no haberlo hecho de forma mas romántica, no podía aguantar más y tuve que improvisar— admitió algo acongojada mirando hacia otro lado ruborizaba, me recordaba un poco a la vieja Nadeshiko

— No hay problema, igualmente me recuerda a nuestra infancia: lindo y con algunas travesuras de por medio— reí un poco al recordar como fue nuestra niñez y la risa de ella no tardo en inundarme. Me sentía muy feliz y aliviada, no solo por decir mis sentimientos, sino de por fin ser la verdadero yo con la persona que amaba.

**¡POR FIN! estuve todo el día literalmente escribiendo este capitulo-al igual que me lo pase escribiendo el cap 10 y es igual del largo que ese, creo que ya captan-**

**Perdónenme por lo raro que quedo el capitulo, digamos que tuve ciertas complicaciones y no encontraba como hacerlo, así que así quedo. **

**Lamento a ver tardado en escribir, inicie clases y como si eso no trajera problemas, digamos que mi vida a estado demasiado movida para mis gustos estas semanas. Sin embargo deberían agradecerle a una chica que volverá de viaje pronto, y quería que tan pronto llegara pudiera leer este capitulo; supongo que la mayoría lo abra notado por la dedicatoria.**

**En fin, necesito iniciar y terminar un trabajo-si, solo yo soy tan apasionada que dejo un trabajo de mas de 30 páginas a mano para escribir, no esperan, eso es estupidez-**

**Bien, es todo lo que tenia/debo decir, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
